Faith Ever Strengthens
by The White Masque
Summary: Sequel to Faith Never Fades! Danielle, Will, Jack, and the others are thrown into another adventure. Will had last chosen Elizabeth, and he will learn if he made the correct choice. Will friendship finally develop into something else? Follows DMC. WillOC.
1. Wandering Thoughts

Here's the first chapter to Faith Ever Strengthens. The adventure continues with Danielle, Will, and the others. Here we go…

Oh, and to inform you, I'm changing the order of things around just _slightly_ in the beginning. It makes everything fit better with my additions to the plot and will in _no way_ change the plot. Typically I hate changing lines and stuff from films, but I was forced to in this case. Please bear with these early minor changes.

To make things simpler, Will's disrupted wedding occurs a few days _after _Jack gets the key drawing to the chest. That's the only change.

One last note: Leech's speech is not full of typos. I'm writing to fit his dialect.

Disclaimer: I might've written a story about it, but I don't own Pirates or any of the related characters. I solely own Danielle and a few unknown people.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wandering Thoughts

Danielle Cooper looked down at the letter again for what felt like the millionth time. She could still read what it said in the glimmer of the moonlight. She hardly needed to read it though; she had memorized the words upon reading them the first time. _"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. William Turner and Ms. Elizabeth Swann." _A date and time followed. Danielle examined the parchment the invitation was written on. It was thick with a creamy white coloring and shimmering gold lettering. She would not be surprised if _real_ gold leaf had been used for the text; Danielle would definitely not put that past the governor of Port Royal.

Luckily, Will Turner had thought to send the invitation to Tortuga where the Black Pearl had happened to make port at the week previous, so Danielle was able to receive the letter. She still had not decided whether or not to attend the event, although. It was only a few days before the actual wedding, and she realized if she did plan on going she would have to act quickly in order to arrive on time. Danielle sighed lightly in frustration. Was this decision _supposed_ to be so difficult?

Her eyes strayed to the minute writing scrawled on the lower corner of the invitation. She had recognized the script the moment her eyes had landed on it. _"Danielle, it would mean the world to me if you came. Please try to. I miss seeing you. Love always, Will."_ Will wanted her to go, and she realized she wanted to see him as well. She missed him so much; it had been just short of a year since they had last seen each other. Danielle wanted to go, but wasn't entirely sure if she could.

The thought that continued to plague her was that prior to leaving Will those many months ago she had come to realize that she truly and deeply _loved him_. His heart was already taken, however; it belonged to his bride-to-be…his fiancée…Elizabeth Swann. Danielle had _left_ Will so he could be with Elizabeth; she had sacrificed herself for his happiness and what he deserved. Will was a brilliant man. He deserved so much more than Danielle could offer; he did not need an old friend to stick around, residing in the wake of his shadow. Danielle had played her part in Elizabeth's rescue on their adventure together. That was now over. Will had Elizabeth, and had no need for her. These feelings and thoughts flooded through Danielle ever since the invitation had found its way to her after nearly a year of silence…of no communication with him. Old feelings she had thought she suppressed resurfaced.

Danielle smirked to herself. What did Will need a pirate to come to his wedding for? That was just what Danielle was now, after all. Her eyes strayed down to the attire she wore: a white button-down shirt, dark brown breeches, large black boots, and to top it all off, a black leather coat that went down to her calves. Her sword and pistol was constantly on her person, with a knife concealed in her boot. She had sailed with Jack Sparrow and his crew for months now, had been caught in all sorts of unbelievable situations, and remarkably…survived. From the Caribbean to Singapore to Africa, Danielle felt as if she had sailed the world. All her travels had definitely shown her just how immense the world truly was. It was startling when one took a look at it. Sometimes she would wear clothing that suited what culture they were immersed in, and occasionally she would wear a hat or tie her hair back, but that evening she just let her hair hang about her shoulders. Danielle realized though her choice of apparel generally changed from day to day, one piece of fabric she kept with her always…. She gazed at the strip of cloth tied around her wrist.

"Will," she muttered, feeling the soft fabric. It wasn't much of a token, but it was special to her…it was his. Her sword, pistol, knife, and jacket were by him and from him…but that strip of cloth was _his_. Danielle's eyes wandered to the fluid writing on the invitation she was so familiar with and her thoughts suddenly sobered. _No…he doesn't want a pirate at his wedding, he wants a friend_. Closing her eyes at that particular notion, she sighed. After days of having gone back and forth over what to do…she finally made up her mind: she would go for Will. She would go because he _wanted_ her there, not because she wanted to see him, and she refused to avoid the entire affair because of her feelings toward him. Danielle loved him, yes, but that was no reason to avoid him. She would go _because_ of him…_for_ him…as a friend.

Finally opening her eyes to the cool night air, she gazed upward at the moon shining brightly on the deck of the Pearl. Her eyes strayed to the waters on which the ship sailed. They were so calm and peaceful…always a safe haven for her. Silently, Danielle folded the invitation up and tucked it safely away. After a few minutes of staring at the star-strewn sky in the quiet, she was able to tear her eyes away and turn from the ship's rail to look across the Black Pearl's deck. She smiled lightly as Gibbs stumbled past her with a bottle in hand…on watch duty apparently.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest," he sang drunkenly, not noticing Danielle standing only a few feet away. "Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest. Yo ho ho, and a _bottle_ of rum." He laughed loudly, taking a swig from the nearly empty bottle he held. A bell suddenly tolled off in the distance and Gibbs looked around in confusion, noticing a flock of large, black crows fly overhead. Danielle decided she should make her presence known.

"I'd be careful there, Gibbs. You don't want Jack to know you snuck into his 'private stash'." She stepped out into the open so the elder pirate was sure to see her. Gibb's free hand, nonetheless, flew to his chest and he wheeled around only to calm down almost immediately as he recognized Danielle. He breathed heavily.

"Ya gave me a righ' start there, Danielle," he muttered quietly. Danielle only stepped nearer.

"Like I said, be careful." She pointed at the rum bottle held tightly in his hand. He licked his lips nervously.

"Aye," he agreed, "but wha' the Cap'n doesn't know won't hurt 'im, will it?" Danielle pondered over the comment for a few seconds and eventually nodded with a smile.

"True enough." Gibbs grinned, realizing her answer had indicated she would say nothing to Jack concerning the 'disappearance' of some of his rum. Still in good spirits and slightly tipsy at that, he offered the bottle to Danielle.

"I'll pass," she said raising a hand. She was not really one for rum, usually only accepting on special occasions, one such special event being when they had miraculously managed to weather the Pearl through a monstrous hurricane. That was one voyage Danielle realized she would never forget. Gibbs shrugged and made to take another gulp. "I would drink that up fast, though," Danielle said abruptly. "Jack will be back anytime now."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed once another mouthful of rum had left the bottle. "Ya got a point there, but I wan' ta make it last," he added. "So, ta pass the time until Jack gets back, care ta play a game o' poker?" Danielle crossed her arms.

"Gibbs, you know I always lose at poker."

"Aye, bu' we don't need ta bet tonight. More o' the lads 'ould be needed for a bettin' game." She let her arms fall to her sides and sighed in defeat.

"Somehow you talked me into it, Gibbs," she said with a smile. Shaking her head lightly, she allowed the elder pirate to lead her to a few crates on deck where they could relax waiting for their beloved captain to return from his secretive mission.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting married." That was all Will Turner could think about over the last few days. He was in shock over it. "I am getting married to Elizabeth in a few days." Raising his hammer again, he slammed it down on the blade he held against the anvil. He was sweaty, tired, and hot yet completely beside himself in excitement and astonishment. He pounded against the sword again and again. _I will be _married_ to the love of my life in less than a week! From the moment I met her, I loved her…and now I'm _marrying_ her._ Satisfied with the shape of the sword he was working on, he stepped over to a bucket of cool water and slipped the unfinished blade into it. With a sigh he set down his tools on a table and grabbed a rag wiping his face and hands with it. Walking over to a separate bucket, he splashed water on his face, allowing the wet to drip from his hair before grabbing a nearby towel and drying off. 

"Elizabeth invited all her friends…I know that. I saw all the invitations." With a huff walked to the table and sat on the chair placed there. "I just hope this ceremony is not only filled to the brim with Elizabeth's friends and people of her class. I can stand being with them for a while, but for that entire day…." He sighed loudly, then looked over to the only creature listening to him: the donkey. Standing up, he approached his work-mate and patted him. "I don't know why I'm talking to you. I guess I just need to talk to someone." He rubbed the animal's nose, then walked over to the sword he was working on.

"I hope Danielle manages to come," he muttered just as he was about to grab the rapidly cooling blade. He paused momentarily, then continued with the action, allowing his thoughts to play through his head. _It's been so long since I've seen her. I miss her. It would be so great if she could come. I at least I would be with someone I can talk to and relate to, instead of all of Elizabeth's high class friends. I just feel so uncomfortable around them._ He examined the blade, then slipped it back within the bucket; it needed to cool a slight bit longer. Will returned to the chair he had been sitting on previously and occupied it once more. Reaching beneath the clothing of his shirt, he removed a small, delicate gold chain. Strung on it was a ring, an aquamarine stone set into it. He fingered the piece of jewelry, looking it over as he often did. It was plain and simple, yet beautiful nonetheless. Slowly, he closed his hand around the ring, bringing his fist to his chin in thought.

"I hope to be seeing you soon," he whispered, glancing at the object one final time before slipping it beneath his shirt and standing to continue his work.

* * *

Gibbs stared at the cards he held. 

"Well," he said lightly, his eyes glancing up at Danielle before returning to his cards, "I've been speakin' ta the rest o' the crew, an' we've been noticin' a lack in adventurin' an' pilagin' o' late. Have ya noticed tha' too?" He finally decided on a play after glimpsing the community cards laid on a crate between them. "I'd bid here if we were playin' for gold," he muttered, nodding to Danielle.

It was her turn. She looked at her cards undecided, but then threw caution to the wind.

"I do not have _too_ bad of a hand. I'd bid as well." She tapped the crate they played on with a finger. "Also, in answer to your question," she folded her cards in front of her to focus on Gibbs, "I do realize it has been a while since we've gone on a _real_ adventure. Jack has been caught up in a hunt of some sort." She looked out over the Caribbean. "I have no idea what, though." Turning back to Gibbs she smiled. "Shall we show our hands?" Gibbs nodded, then set his cards on the crate as Danielle flipped her cards around. "Two pairs," said Danielle with a triumphant grin.

"Good try, Danielle," remarked Gibbs with a glint in his eye. "It's no' good enough, however." He tapped his cards. "Full house." Danielle sat up, resting her palms against the crate between them and looked down at his hand.

"Bloody hell," she murmured in awe. "You beat me again!" Gibbs let out a laugh.

"Aye, lass, but you're gettin' better." Danielle shook her head in frustration. She thought she had finally won! Quickly, she picked up their battered deck of cards. Setting the full deck to a side, she pointed at Gibbs.

"I _will_ beat you one day, Gibbs." He only grinned and laughed all the louder.

"I don't doubt tha', Danielle." She chuckled, but both were interrupted when a _clunk_ of wood-on-wood was heard along with a yell from the water. Danielle looked over to where the sounds came from.

"That might be our dear captain," she commented as she stood.

"Aye," agreed Gibbs. "Why no' go toss the ladder out ta 'im." Danielle nodded, then walked to the rail, peering over it to view Jack Sparrow down below as he sat in…a coffin?

"Interesting method of transportation there, Jack," she called with a smirk. He grinned mildly up at her.

"Ye learn to improvise, love." Danielle laughed, then grabbed the rope ladder from deck and threw it down to him. She observed as Jack began to ascend the ladder from the coffin and shook her head. Gibbs suddenly appeared at her side.

"Go wake the crew why don't ya? They shoul' be up since Jack's back." Danielle silently agreed and sped across the deck, walking down below to the crew's quarters where they all slept like the dead. Taking in a deep breath, she let out an earsplitting whistle. A number of the men nearly fell out of their hammocks at the noise, some actually doing so.

"Up on deck, men!" she hollered. "Come on! The captain's back!" Jumping to their feet, they threw on their hats, put on their gear, and the like, then ran up the steps following Danielle to the deck. It was best to be ready to set sail now that Jack was back. Returning to the main deck, Danielle crossed it with the rest of the men hot on her heels. Gibbs reached out to help Jack climb aboard, but instead was handed a skeleton leg…no doubt a possession of the sorry soul from the coffin. Jack swiftly climbed onto the Pearl himself as Cotton ran up, draping Jack's coat about his shoulders.

"No' _quite_ accordin' ta plan," remarked Gibbs, glancing at Jack. They had expected him to return in an actually boat with paddles, not a wooden coffin using a skeleton leg. Jack was unfazed.

"Complication arose, ensued, were overcome."

"You got what you went for then?" questioned his first mate interestedly.

"I hope so," said Danielle as she crossed her arms. Jack removed a roll of cloth from within his coat.

"Mm-hmm." He waved the cloth about for the crew to see. "I did." He looked Danielle sharply in the eye, then smiled. Gibbs and the rest of the crew looked immediately disappointed at Jack's find…he had been looking for a _piece of cloth_…. It did not matter to Danielle whether or not it was gold, she only missed the adventure and excitement. Gibbs stepped up to Jack hesitantly.

"Cap'n," he said to gain Jack's attention, "I think the crew, meanin' me as well, were expectin' somethin' a bit more…_shiny_." He gestured in the air with his hand. "Wha' with the Isle de Muerta goin' all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, an' the treasure with it." Another one of the crewmen stepped forward.

"An' de Royal Navy chasin' us all around de Atlantic." He looked about support, which he gained immediately as Marty spoke out.

"And the hurricane." The crew all shouted and nodded in agreement. Danielle simply shook her head in aggravation and placed it in her hand. Who knew where this bizarre confrontation would end?

"All in all," concluded Gibbs from Jack's side, "it seems some time since we did a speck o' honest pirating." Danielle glanced up at Gibb's comment, and took her turn to speak.

"Frankly, I agree with them there." Jack looked over at her in curiosity. "I miss the adventure and excitement. It's been a while since we have had any of that, Jack. I could live without the gold; I simply miss being a pirate." Jack, to her surprise, grinned slightly.

"Then yer in luck, love. We'll be goin' on an excitin' adventure shor'ly."

"That's good to hear, Jack." He nodded, then glanced about at the other crew members.

"See, one o' ye at leas' knows they can trust Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pointed a finger in the air, waving it about.

"I never said I trust you, Jack," remarked Danielle. He lowered his hand with a frown. "I mean," corrected Danielle, "I trust you for _some_ things, but after all my near death experiences due to your plans I have trouble differentiating between your idea of an 'exciting adventure' and a suicide mission." Jack looked put out, and instead chose to ignore her comment, turning back to Gibbs.

"_Shiny_?" he asked of his first mate over his shoulder. Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, shiny." Jack returned his gaze to his crew, aggravated with their lack of faith.

"Is tha' how yer're all feelin', then?" he asked of them. "Perhaps dear ol' Jack is no' servin' yer best interests as captain?" He turned to Danielle. "Even ye!" He pointed at her. "I invited ye to join my crew a year ago, an' ye're hardly thankful for the experience." Danielle sighed loudly.

"Of course I'm thankful for the offer, Jack! Why do you think I'm still here! I had a chance to leave with Anamaria because she got so _tired_ of all your crazy schemes. I didn't take it…I stayed! I trust you with my life, Jack…I've _had_ to!" She pointed down to her legs for the explanation. "On most occasions I'm pleased with our work, but lately we have done _nothing_!" Her voice had been calm the entire time as she spoke. She was not angry, only aggravated with him. Jack had been acting so strange lately; he did not seem like himself. Jack said nothing. A few seconds of silence followed…soon broken by Cotton's parrot.

"Awk!" the bird called. "Walk the plank!" Jack was apparently very frazzled because he spun around with his pistol on the parrot.

"Wha' did the bird say?" he questioned viciously. One of the Pearl's newer crew members, Leech, intervened.

"Do not blame de bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." He pointed out the small rolled up fabric in Jack's hand. All turned into chaos, although, as Jack the monkey swooped down from above, snatched the cloth, and scampered away across the deck. Jack grabbed his pistol once more then attempted to fire it, but nothing happened. Throwing down his pistol in aggravation, he whipped out Danielle's pistol from her holster and shot at the monkey. Jack grinned as the vermin lurched forward, dropping the cloth, but then seemingly unharmed it scurried up the rigging of the Pearl.

"Know tha' don't do no good," reasoned Gibbs.

"It does me," countered Jack. He now held Danielle's firearm loosely in his hand.

"Give me that, Jack!" yelled Danielle, taking her pistol from him and stuffing it back into its holster. "Don't steal my pistol from me again!" Jack smiled weakly.

"Once time even', love." He then glared up at the monkey in the riggings. "Where did we ge' tha' bloody bugger anyway?" The monkey apparently sensed Jack's gaze and screeched loudly.

"How should I know?" shrugged Danielle. "It appeared on the Pearl shortly after Barbossa died." Marty, meanwhile, ran to retrieve the cloth.

"I wish it died," grumbled Jack lowly under his breath as Marty examined the fabric.

"It's a key!" the pirate revealed to the rest of the crew. Jack grinned, approaching Marty.

"No! Much more better!" insisted Jack as he took the cloth and held it up. "It is a _drawing_ o' a key." The crew followed their captain, all gazing with puzzled looks at a battered sketch of a two-headed key.

"A strange looking key," muttered Danielle as she studied the drawing closely. Jack ignored her comment and persisted.

"Gentlemen," he said to the crew, "and lady," he added as Danielle arched an eyebrow at him, "wha' do keys do?" Danielle stared at Jack. _What kind of speech is he going to give this time?_ she wondered. Leech stepped up, cautious in his answer.

"Keys…unlock…_tings_." Gibbs appeared to be catching on and swiftly continued off Leech's answer.

"An' whatever this key unlocks, _inside_ there is somethin' valuable," he said, becoming more sure of himself with each passing second. "So…we're settin' out ta find whatever this key unlocks!"

"No!" replied Jack buoyantly. He stepped closer to Gibbs, lowering his voice, but everyone still heard him clearly. "If we don't 'ave the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't 'ave tha' it unlocks. So, wha' purpose would be served in findin' whatever be unlocked…which we don't 'ave, without first havin' found the key wha' unlocks it?" Gibbs appeared puzzled at first, then after attempting to piece together what Jack said, offered a secondary answer.

"So…we're goin' after this key!" Jack frowned.

"Yer no' makin' any sense at all." Danielle had to resist hitting herself in the head. She liked Jack and adored spending time with him…but after nearly twelve months of _that_, she knew she had to get away. _Thank God Will is having his wedding_, she thought gratefully. "Any more questions?" she heard Jack ask.

"So…" murmured Marty, "do we have a heading?"

"Hah!" said Jack, removing his trusty compass and opening it up. "A headin'." He watched as the needle spun. "Set sail in a…mmm…" he hesitated as his finger circled about in the air uncertainly, "…a general…in _tha' _way," he pointed, "…direction." The crew stared at him in suspicion.

"Cap'n?" questioned Gibbs, looking at Jack doubtfully. Danielle, meanwhile, scrutinized him…something was definitely _not_ right.

"C'mon!" hollered Jack. "Snap to an' make sail, ye know 'ow it works." The crew remained rooted to the deck. "Oi, oi…oi!" urged Jack. Finally they snapped out of their shock and ran about the deck, preparing to set sail. Jack turned about and made his way leisurely to the helm. Danielle watched his retreating back curiously, then glanced to one side as Marty and Gibbs were speaking quietly at the rail…no doubt about Jack. Everyone could easily tell something was up. Taking a deep breath, she followed her captain to the wheel.

"Jack," Danielle said as she approached him. He looked over at her from his beloved wheel. "Are you alright?" He watched her for a minute somberly, then grinned his typical Jack-ish grin.

"O' course, love. Why would ye think diff'rent?" Danielle was not taken in by his act.

"You've been acting a bit strange is all," she replied.

"Me? Strange?" he scoffed. "Never." Danielle scrutinized him closely.

"You've been seeming spooked of late…uneasy, almost," she pressed. Jack was undeterred.

"O' course I'm uneasy," he countered swiftly. "I jus' came from tha' bloody prison!" He pointed out the looming tower in the distance, then shuddered. "No' the homiest o' places ye could say." Danielle observed him a moment more, but her captain was not wavering, therefore she dropped the subject altogether and switched to a more lighthearted topic.

"Now you know I'm not here for the gold and all," began Danielle, "but you cannot deny we haven't done some actual plundering lately." Jack glanced sidelong at her as he held the wheel. "As I said before, I miss the adventure…that's why I'm on the Pearl." Jack appeared to be pondering her words for a moment. Finally, he muttered a few words.

"Well, I suppose we could go back to Singapore once we're done 'ere."

"_What?!_" Danielle exclaimed loudly. "No, we are _not_ going back to Singapore! We barely got out of there alive last time…. You blew up half of Sao Feng's bloody bath house for crying out loud, not to mention killed a dozen of his men!"

"'ow was _I_ supposed to know tha' bomb was lit?!" retorted Jack as he whipped around at her. Danielle's jaw dropped open before she gained the ability to speak again.

"_You_ were the one tossing it up in the air standing around twenty or so _lit_ candles!" She shook her head to calm herself down. "No…we _cannot_ return to Singapore. Sao Feng would kill us if we returned...or at least kill _you_." She pointed viciously at Jack.

"Why don't ye come up with some ideas, then?" replied Jack snidely. Danielle groaned into her hand, then let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she murmured. "I am only telling you what the crew has been thinking. I came here for a _specific_ reason of my own." Jack's mood brightened and he grinned.

"Ye've changed ye mind about joinin' me in my cabin?" Danielle stared at him deadpan, then shook her head.

"No," she replied with a mild glare. "I was actually wondering if you could drop me off at Port Royal or Tortuga." Jack looked at her in confusion.

"Why do ye want to go there? We were jus' at Tortuga..." He suddenly broke into another grin. "Are ye interested in some pleasur'ble company?" Danielle removed the invitation from an inner coat pocket and unfolded it as he spoke, then glowered at him again.

"No! I do not want pleasurable company!" she all but shouted, thrusting the invitation into his hand. "I have to get to a wedding, however." Jack held out the letter and read through it. His eyes roamed back and forth across the words.

"'Ye are cordially invited…weddin'…William Turner…Elizabeth Swann.'" He turned and looked to Danielle in questioning, still holding the letter in one hand. As if to be sure he read right, his eyes wandered back to the invitation. "I though' ye wanted to _be_ the bride, no' _see_ the bride," he said after a second reading. Danielle sighed and plucked the invitation from his hand.

"Yes, so I felt after being with Will nearly a _year_ ago. He's marrying _Elizabeth_, however, but he wants me to be there." She pointed out the script in the bottom corner. Jack apparently had not noticed it at first.

"Oh…" murmured Jack knowingly with a mischievous grin after having read Will's note, "so now ye're goin' because dear William _wants_ ye there. I see…." Danielle looked at him disbelievingly as she stuffed away the letter.

"I'm going solely as a _friend_, Jack." He nodded curtly.

"I understand ye crystal clear, love," he commented. Danielle looked suspicious for an instant, then smiled.

"So, you can drop me off at Port Royal or Tortuga?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I cannot," replied Jack outright. "I 'ave other affairs to deal with." Danielle appeared sullen. "'owever," he added, raising a finger, "I _can_ let ye use a skiff and row out in 'opes of runnin' into another ship in 'opes tha' they would take you _to_ Port Royal or Tortuga." She thought over his offer. _I guess that would be the only way I could attend the wedding_, she reasoned. _I suppose I'll have to accept_. She nodded.

"Fine, captain. I accept." Jack grinned.

"Good, love. Now go get wha' ye'll need, then come back on deck. We'll 'elp ye set out." He gestured for her to go down below. Danielle smiled widely, then hugged Jack around the waist.

"Thank you, Jack," she said before jogging down to the main deck, then onward to her cabin. Gibbs looked back at Danielle in confusion as she rushed down below, then climbed up beside Jack at the helm.

"What's got 'er so excited, Cap'n?" questioned his first mate.

"I told 'er I'd let 'er take a skiff out so she could get to Port Royal," he replied nonchalantly. "'opefully she'll be able to run into another ship tha' will take 'er the rest o' the way." He looked at Gibbs with a smirk. "Apparently, young William Turner is gettin' married."

"Is he now?" asked Gibbs in interest.

"Aye." A thought then struck the first mate.

"Cap'n, do ya mean Danielle ta go _alone_?" Jack looked over to him as if he were insane.

"O' couse. She's a pirate, ain't she?" Gibbs appeared nervous and worried all of the sudden.

"Do ya think tha' a good idea, Cap'n? Don't ya think it migh' be dangerous?"

"O' course not!" said Jack incredulously. "Danielle wouldn't hurt a fly...maybe threaten one," he then added as an afterthought. Gibbs shook his head furiously.

"No, Cap'n, I mean for Danielle wha' with her disability an' all."

"Oh, no!" muttered Jack, finally understanding what Gibbs was saying. "She's got 'er sword and pistol on 'er. She should be fine." Gibbs shrugged uneasily, feeling uncertain in his captain's confidence.

"If ya think so," he said with a sigh. There was nothing else he could say. He could only trust in Jack and Danielle…and hope for the best.

* * *

Short-ish chapter, but it's a start. I wanted to give a bit of an introduction of sorts. Next chapter should have some action. At this point I'm not sure if you'll be meeting Will again in next chapter or in the third…but he'll be back soon! Please review! I appreciate them so much! 

Oh, and I'm curious if you understand why I entitled the story "Faith Ever Strengthens". I'd like to hear your take on it, then I'll explain why I entitled it so when I post Chapter 2.


	2. A Lone Journey

Now we're getting more into the actual story…time to send Danielle off to Port Royal! Lots of journeying…hence the title.

Oh yeah, and the story is called "Faith Ever Strengthens" because it relates with "Faith Never Fades". "Faith Never Fades" was about how Will and Danielle's relationship never died despite time apart, therefore the sequel is supposed to be about that relationship growing.

Disclaimer: Don't ask me if I own Pirates, cause I don't!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Lone Journey

She landed in the skiff resting on the dark Caribbean waters with a _thunk_. Immediately the boat shook violently, and she fell onto her backside. She cursed as a pain shot up her spine, but quickly regained her cool and calm. Glancing up a distance to the deck of the Pearl, Danielle gave a wave. The crew peered down through the darkness to her.

"Thank you, boys!" she hollered, untying the ropes from the rowboat so she could set off. Danielle was completely ready and prepared. She had a rucksack full of clothing, a bit of food, a bottle of rum, her hat, a small pouch of money, and what she wore on her back. It was all she _would_ need. After freeing the small rowboat from the lines attaching it to the Pearl, and observing as the rope ladder she had climbed down steadily ascended into the air, she grinned up at the crew. "Alright, men, I'm off!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled upward. "Thank you, Jack." A familiar voice echoed down eerily.

"Ye're welcome, love!" She chuckled, then grabbed the paddles that laid in the longboat. "See you when we next meet!" she called, beginning the process of rowing from the Pearl. It took a few minutes to get into the rhythm of rowing, having not done it for a good while. Whenever Jack needed to row to some land or another, usually another of the crew was given the task of rowing them there. Danielle was only asked to join Jack. She always wondered if it was because Jack felt he was responsible for her safety or he just enjoyed having her with him. Eventually she came to decide it might have been a bit of both reasons. No matter, she typically enjoyed their adventures if they did not involve nearly dying and having to retreat back to the Pearl.

Danielle looked back to the quickly retreating ship. She was leaving her home of over eleven months. It was simply shocking…she never expected to be leaving, but then again, if she would leave for anything, it would be for Will.

"_This is not goodbye, Will. You can always contact me, and if you need me, I'll be sure to come right away. You never abandoned me, so I'll never abandon you. Even as a pirate, you will always come before my personal life on the seas. I love _you_ more than I love the waters, and that will always be true."_

"_What if we never see each other again, though?"_

"_I can feel it. This will not be the last time we meet. We'll see each other again yet before we're taken off this earth. I love you too much to not see you at least once more."_

"_I'll see you at that time, then…?"_

"_Of course. Send a letter if you need me any earlier, though, Will. I'll be sure to get it. Our paths will cross again, I _know_ it."_

"_I'll trust in that, then. I'll trust in _you_."_

The memory was so fresh in her mind. She recalled word-for-word what was said…she felt like she was there once more…it was uncanny. Sure, she had thought plenty about that day, especially when she first left Port Royal. Yes, she had thought about Will often throughout her travels. She remembered what had been said in that bright sunlight…she would never forget it. Subconsciously, her gaze strayed to the cloth tied about her wrist, though she did not notice; her mind was too deep in thought. She closed her eyes.

In front of her stood Will, his beautiful orbs pleading into her own for her to stay with him. Words flowed from his mouth…words she had heard before. Danielle watched in shock, looking around at everything. They were on the fort…it was a beautiful sunny morning…the blue Caribbean water sparkled behind Will after a significant drop from the cliff's edge. Her gaze wandered to Will…taking in his appearance. She gasped. It was the exact same gear he wore the day of Jack's hanging. His continuous words fell on deaf ears as she attempted to take in everything surrounding her. Elizabeth stood a short distance away up a small set of stairs beside a copper bell hanging from an arch. She was in Port Royal…again! Danielle suddenly got the inclination to look down at herself, and slowly…hesitantly, she did so. She wore brown beeches, a white tunic, her leather coat, along with her weaponry. Her large black boots were missing, replaced with a pair of dirty brown shoes. She reached back to feel her hair; it was pulled back by a soft strip of fabric. Her eyes swiveled to her bare wrist…a single ring glinting from her finger instead. Will was still speaking.

"Bloody hell," muttered Danielle dully, nearly shaking in shock and fright. _This is most definitely déjà vu._

"I know," Will said quietly, "I just never wanted to sa—what?" he then asked, a frown creasing his lips. He noticed she was visibly shivering, a look of pure fright glinting in her eyes. She was staring at him wildly, as if in denial. "Danielle," he questioned, raising a hand to feel her brow, "do you feel alright?" She was warm…no hot, too hot. Working swiftly, Will pulled the jacket off her. Danielle felt his hand brush against her as he hastily removed her coat. With surprisingly fast reflexes, she grabbed his wrist. He stopped and glanced up into her eyes…brown meeting hazel.

"Wha-what d-day is this?" she said breathlessly. Will looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asked in turn. "We just rescued Jack. You must be overheated," he mumbled, throwing the coat to one side once she released him. He could tell she was not well with how she continued to stare at him in disbelief. In the time it took to blink, however, her white fingers were wrapped around his wrist once more.

"You-you're engaged to her, aren't you?" She pointed behind him; turning, he looked at Elizabeth standing at the edge of the fort. Slowly, thinking deeply, confusion marring his features, he turned back to Danielle and looked her in the eyes. His lips were parted and he appeared to be utterly mystified. Will licked his lips.

"No…" he replied hesitantly in a whisper, "I'm engaged to _you_." Danielle looked beside herself with shock, and immediately her eyes darted to her hand…the aquamarine ring rested on her wedding finger…it was an engagement band! Her world was spinning…everything was backwards…everything was wrong! She closed her eyes tightly.

"No…" she murmured, "no…that can't be…." Will became worried and strategically placed his hands on her back so she did not fall in her obvious distress. He managed to smile slightly, however.

"It is true. You agreed to be my wife." He brushed some hair from her face as she looked on in horror. He grinned and rested his forehead against hers. "I told you I was no fool," she heard him whisper as blackness enveloped her and her body went limp. "'I _am_ no fool….'" the darkness surrounding her said. "'I am no fool….'"

Danielle started. The skiff rocked about violently as her body convulsed. Her hazel eyes opened in an instant and she stared around, attempting to get her bearings. It was dark…she was alone on the water. Everything suddenly came back to her and she sighed in relief.

"That was a bloody crazy dream," she muttered, rubbing her eyes. She looked about the boat she sat in; the oars were still in position drifting by the skiff's sides; Danielle considered herself lucky in the fact that the paddles had not drifted away. Out of curiosity, she looked to her hand, then stared in shock. There was the ring! She blinked once and it suddenly disappeared. Once again she heaved another sigh. "That dream shocked me beyond belief." She rubbed her eyes again, then took a look around the rowboat; endless seas surrounded her, nothing in sight but more dark water. Who knew how long she had been drifting. "Maybe I should just go back to sleep," she said. "There's nothing better to do." There was no where to row, after all. Hopefully when she woke, she could find a ship that would let her board. "Hopefully there will be no more William dreams." She laid back in the boat, staring up at the starry sky.

_Why had I dreamt that?_ she thought to herself. _Why did I suddenly dream of Will…and engaged to _me_ no less!_ She attempted to pick out the constellations, tracing figures in the sky. _Perhaps my mind…both consciously and subconsciously seemingly, is focused on him just because I should be seeing him soon._ Another thought struck her. One she hoped was not true. _Maybe my feelings toward him are returning._ She shook her head. _No, that can't be. He is marrying Elizabeth and I feel fine about that. He loves her, he deserves her…._ She dropped her hand to her stomach. _It's Will…my_ friend_ and solely my friend. _She realized no matter how much she wished it she could never be with Will because of his feelings toward Elizabeth. Danielle could only accept his friendship and go no further. These small thoughts plaguing her, she drifted off into a light sleep. She would be sure to wake at the slightest noise.

* * *

Danielle dreamt peacefully, sleeping comfortably under the stars. The dark water drifted her along, bringing her where it desired to. It was so calm and quiet. Had she been resting with a lover on that night, it would be perfect. All was beautiful…all was majestic…all was still. 

The boat jolted roughly as an echoing _clunk_ was heard. She jumped from her sleep and scanned about her bleary-eyed. It took only a second to register what had awoken her due to the massive form of a ship sitting just in front of her. A frown was on her features, annoyed with having been woken. _Stupid ship_, she thought sullenly. _Of course it has to wake me from my _peaceful_ sleep_. She looked up the length of the gargantuan boat, her eyes trained on the rail. Suddenly, realization hit her. _Wait! A ship!_ She stared up the dark planks of wood lining its starboard side. _I suppose luck is shining down on me after all_. She coughed once to get full use of her voice then hollered out. No one came to investigate. She yelled again. This time, someone did peer over the ship's edge. It was a large, portly man, or so it seemed from Danielle's distance away. He was scanning the dark waters for the cause of the shout. She called up once more to catch his attention.

"Sir!" He nearly jumped a mile at her voice, but was quick to spot her.

"Wh-what are you doing down there?" he asked. Danielle was just able to make out his words as they trailed down to her. She spoke again.

"I ask permission to board." Her hands were cupped around her mouth to project more loudly. "May I speak to your captain?" The man appeared frazzled; she could hardly blame him. How often did one find a lone woman in a skiff in the middle of the night? Nonetheless, she noticed he was quick to act. He ran from the rail, to report to his captain no doubt. A few minutes passed before he returned.

"I'm throwing down the ladder," he called. "Come nearer to it." He rushed to the bow of the ship and a rope ladder fell along the ship's side. Danielle grabbed her oars and proceeded in rowing nearer. It only took a few moments and she sat just beside the taut ladder. Grabbing hold of the cord, she pulled herself to her feet, then stood still for a moment as the boat jerked. Soon the movement settled down, and Danielle was able to raise a foot to the first ladder rung. In a few minutes she climbed to the rail of the ship.

"Could I have a hand?" she questioned, just beneath the rail. A few men ran over, and grabbed her arms, swiftly pulling her aboard. She fell to the deck loudly, but was offered a hand and soon stood beside a crew of thirty or so men.

"You're a woman," one of them said in awe, examining Danielle. She raised a brow at him.

"Yes…" she replied coolly. He was quick to explain.

"We thought perhaps he was lying." He pointed over to the larger man who had seen Danielle and helped her on board. "We don't often see a woman on the sea," he then added weakly.

"I understand," responded Danielle with a small smile to the crew. They all seemed to be staring at her in shock in wonder, not lust but astonishment. Danielle wondered if this was the first time they had seen a woman aboard their ship. She could swear she heard one of the men say how it was bad luck to have a woman aboard in an undertone, but ignored his superstitions. She turned, therefore, and nodded her thanks to the portly man who had assisted her earlier. "It _is_ rare to see a woman sailing," she acknowledged, "but I am not cursed if you're wondering." She glanced over to where the men had been whispering about crazy superstitions. Suddenly, the larger man stepped forward, almost hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, miss," he muttered quietly, looking at her with kind eyes. "You wanted to see the captain?"

"Yes, if that can be arranged," she said with a nod.

"He agreed to see you." He paused as if unsure what to do next. "Uh…follow me, please." He beckoned for her to join him, then crossed the deck. The crew parted, giving them a path as the man approached a door situated beneath the helm. He knocked a few times. "Uh…Captain Bellamy," he called, glancing behind him at Danielle, "she's here." A voice was heard from within the cabin, though muffled. The crewmember appeared to understand the order apparently, and opened the door. He gestured her to enter, then closed the door softly behind her.

Danielle was met with a surprising sight. It was a well-adorned cabin with a bed, a marvelous writing desk, and bookshelves lining the walls. A few wooden chairs were also placed to one side while a single map of the Caribbean was hung on some bare wall. Behind the desk and chair was a row of windows looking out from the bow of the ship. It was a fantastic view. The cabin felt oddly sophisticated, which was a completely different air from Jack's cabin which she had only visited a few times. From a single viewing of the captain's quarters, Danielle could tell the two captains were complete opposites. _This must be a merchant vessel_, she thought to herself, looking about the large, well-furnished room. Her eyes then landed on a relatively short, round-faced man who sat behind the desk, jotting a note down on a piece of parchment. As the door snapped shut, he looked up to Danielle and stood. Without saying a word, he offered her one a chair. She promptly took a seat, waiting to be addressed. He sat once more, finally speaking.

"I am Captain Bellamy of the Edinburgh Trader," he introduced, indicating the ship. "I believe you wished to see me, miss."

"Yes," said Danielle with a nod. "I would like to thank you for allowing me to come aboard, Captain." She acted with her best manners; it was a foreign ship after all. Bellamy nodded in return as Danielle continued. "I had been rowing in hopes that a passing ship would let me board," she explained.

"I understand, Miss—" he gestured to her.

"Cooper, Captain," she was quick to reply. "Danielle Cooper."

"I see." He folded his hands and looked at his desk in thought. "May I ask," he finally asked a bit hesitantly, as if choosing his words carefully, "_why_ you were in a boat alone?" He raised his eyes to meet her gaze.

"The captain of the ship I was on previously was unable to bring me to the destination I wished to arrive at," she responded cryptically and slowly. "He was generous enough to lend me a skiff as compensation," she added. Danielle prayed that the Bellamy would not question her further as to who her captain was or what ship she traveled on. To her luck, he asked her a different question.

"What destination is this, Miss Cooper?" Internally, she breathed a sigh of relief. If she could manage to steer clear of questions that would incriminate her of piracy, it would be the best. She could tell Captain Bellamy was not a dangerous man nor was his crew, but when an average citizen met a pirate under whatever circumstances, it typically did not turn out well for that pirate. She would simply have to direct the conversation to what she wanted: to attend Will's wedding. Therefore, she quickly responded to the captain.

"Port Royal," she said. He nodded his head.

"Ah, yes," Bellamy said in acknowledgment. "A fine town." He rifled through some papers on his desk, then removed one, looking it over. A hand went to his chin as he read it silently, eventually remarking, "Yes…it is as I thought." He pointed to some script on the page. "We shall be journeying to Port Royal soon." He set the parchment aside and smiled pleasantly to Danielle. She practically beamed in response.

"When are you due to arrive?" He consulted the sheet once more.

"In about…five days' time. We are making another stop before we arrive." Danielle's face fell immediately. He noticed instantly, and frowned.

"Why, what is wrong, miss? I thought you wished to go to Port Royal." He folded his hands again, looking at her worriedly.

"I do," stammered Danielle uncertainly. "The trouble is I hoped to be there in less than two days." _The wedding is in less than two days_, she inwardly thought. Bellamy's frown increased.

"I am sorry then, Miss Cooper. You are free to journey with us to Port Royal, but we would arrive in five days from now." She cursed silently to herself. _If only I could somehow get off this ship and find another route to Port Royal. If only I were in Tortuga…I could get to there in an evening and without a fuss._ She sat sullen for a moment, but then a possible solution came to mind. She quickly asked a question of the captain.

"I am sorry, Captain Bellamy, may I ask where you will be docking prior to Port Royal?" He smiled good-naturedly and for a third time examined the parchment beside him.

"Uh…let's see here. Ah! We are docking at Santiago. If you do not know it is a small colony a short ways before Port Royal." He fetched a map from within a drawer and spread it out on his desk. He spent a few seconds searching for the colony in question, eventually finding it. "Here we are." He pointed out a strip of land with _"Santiago"_ written in small print beside a black dot. "And here is Port Royal." He pointed out the familiar British port town, but Danielle's eyes were trained on another known port.

"If I am correct, you would be passing Tortuga, here?" she asked setting a finger beneath the town's name. She kept her gaze locked on the map until the captain responded.

"Well," he said hesitantly, his eyes pouring over the map as well, "yes, we would pass Tortuga, but we have never docked there. It's a pirate town, not a trading port." He frowned. Danielle sighed and looked up at Bellamy.

"I realize you dislike Tortuga, and you have every reason," she acknowledged with a nod, "but could you _please_ drop me off there on your way to Santiago?" Bellamy appeared flustered and stern.

"Do you _know_ what you're asking, Miss Cooper?" he inquired of her loudly. "Tortuga is a _pirate_ town, in no way suitable for a young lady nor a merchant sailor." Danielle met his gaze unflinchingly. She _had _to arrive at Port Royal on time; therefore, against her better judgment, she realized she had to push for Bellamy to drop her off there.

"In fact, I _do_ know what I'm asking of you," she replied calmly, somewhat dropping her polite tone in exchange for one of business. The captain was taken aback.

"You have been to Tortuga before?" he asked.

"Yes," she muttered in response, "multiple times. It _is_ dangerous and it _is_ a pirate port…" she trailed off. He was obviously surprised and shocked; never in his wildest dreams did he expect to meet a woman who wanted to travel to Tortuga. "I would not ask this of you, Captain," she continued, seeing he could think of nothing to say, "unless my arrival at Port Royal in a few days was extremely important."

"What affair makes it absolutely necessary that you arrive in Port Royal?" he then questioned swiftly. "Why would you give yourself such little time to arrive if it were this important?" It was obvious Bellamy was not going to break unless he was shown some clear proof as to why he should dock at Tortuga. Danielle ran a hand down her face, then extracted the letter from within her coat pocket. She handed the folded parchment to Bellamy.

"This is why I must arrive, Captain." He stood, took the invitation, and opened it slowly. Danielle watched as his eyes scanned over the words written on the letter. When done, he looked back to Danielle.

"A wedding? That is so urgent?" He read through the letter once more as Danielle replied.

"It's the wedding of the governor's daughter," she explained, folding her hands on her lap. "I am a friend of both the bride and the groom," she added. Bellamy still held the letter in his hand, but his eyes strayed to the ceiling of his cabin in thought.

"The governor of Port Royal's daughter? I believe I've heard something concerning her recently…within the last year, at least..."

"That she was taken captive by pirates and rescued a week later?" Bellamy returned his gaze to Danielle and smiled.

"That was it!" he exclaimed, shaking a finger in the air. "I heard she'd been taken captive, but it is apparent she's been rescued if she is getting married." His eyes dropped to the letter once more, then he handed it back to Danielle. "You heard the story as well, then?" he asked, taking a seat. Danielle tucked the invitation away.

"Yes, I have heard of it," she answered plainly, "because I was involved in it." Bellamy looked stunned at the revelation.

"Oh my…were you?"

"Yes. Mr. Turner—the groom of the invitation—and I left Port Royal after Ms. Swann's capture in order to rescue her. It is needless to say we eventually did so after _much_ chaos." Bellamy coughed.

"Well, I see you have more of a…friendship with this…" he waved his hand in search of a word, "couple than most do then with having shared an adventure with them." Danielle nodded in agreement.

"Do you understand why I wish to arrive at Port Royal so badly now, Captain? It would be horrible if I missed the wedding of two dear friends I have journeyed with." He was still obviously frazzled, but answered.

"I do, Miss Cooper," he said with a nod, "but I am nonetheless _still_ hesitant in docking at Tortuga." Danielle sighed again, then attempted to form an optional solution.

"Perhaps you don't need to drop me off at Tortuga, per-say, but you could just lower me down in the skiff when we pass Tortuga. Therefore, we could each be on our way." Bellamy did not object to the idea and pondered it for a few moments.

"That could probably work," he muttered more to himself. He took a moment more of thought, glanced at Danielle hastily, then offered a smile. "Fine, Miss Cooper." He stretched out his hand. "Welcome aboard the Edinburgh Trader." Danielle grinned and shook his hand heartily.

"Thank you, Captain. You have no sincere idea how much I appreciate this." He nodded as he laid his hands on the desk. Danielle continued speaking. "I'll work as hard as possible, sir, and pay you for the journey." Bellamy raised a hand.

"Have no worries, Miss Cooper. We can figure out such details at a later time. It is late, now, and I suspect you wish to get some rest." He looked at her pointedly, to which she nodded. "As I thought. I'll have one of the men lead you to a cabin." She began standing from the chair, but the captain had forgotten something. "Oh," he cried. Danielle sat back down. "I forget to mention, Miss Cooper. Do not worry about the men. They are a bunch of superstitious fools, but mean no harm." Danielle smiled and stood once more.

"Don't worry, sir," she said nonchalantly with a shake of her head. "I have no fears." _I have a sword, after all_, she thought silently to herself. Bellamy nodded.

"Very good, Miss Cooper. Now," he stood and walked to the door, "let me give out some quick orders." Opening the door, he stepped across the threshold and onto the main deck. "Alright, men!" he hollered out as Danielle stepped from his quarters behind him. The crew stopped and stared at their captain. "A few of you pull up Miss Cooper's boat and get her items." A number of the men jumped forward and set to work on the task. "Quartermaster Sanders," Bellamy then called. The larger, meek crewmember who had helped Danielle earlier stepped forward. The captain turned and gestured for Danielle to walk forward, then spoke to Sanders. "Will you please take Miss Cooper to a vacant cabin? She will be sailing with us for a few days," he explained.

"Aye, sir," said the Quartermaster quietly. Bellamy smiled with a nod.

"Thank you." He turned about to go, but then spun around again. "Oh, and make sure Miss Cooper receives her possessions once the skiff is aboard." He glanced over to the various crewmen lugging the rowboat from the waters below. Sanders nodded.

"Of course, sir." Bellamy gave a nod of farewell to Danielle.

"Good night, Miss Cooper."

"You as well, Captain," she said with a small smile. He finally turned about and reentered his cabin. That left Danielle with Quartermaster Sanders and the rest of the crew. Sanders grinned sheepishly then glanced nervously over to the men working with the boat. With the rate things were going it would be at least ten minutes until they could grab Danielle's gear. He sighed, then motioned for Danielle to follow him.

"Uh…this way Miss Cooper," he muttered, hurrying down a set of steps going below deck. Danielle followed carefully, leaning against the wooden paneling of the walls in the stairwell and hall. Sanders coughed once, attempting to make some conversation. "There's not too many cabins on this ship, I'm afraid. Just a few other than the captain's quarters." Danielle nodded briskly from behind him.

"I see," she said. "Frankly, it makes sense seeing as this is a merchant ship." Sanders glanced back at her and nodded with a small smile.

"Yes it is, miss," he commented more confidently. It was, after all, a subject he could relate to. "The majority of the space below deck is storage for the goods we carry."

"Understandable," remarked Danielle, resting her palms on the walls either side of her. The quartermaster stopped before a simple wooden door and opened it.

"This will be your cabin, Miss Cooper," he then said, gesturing to the small room. Danielle peered in. It was only furnished with the necessities: a single hammock, a desk, and chair. Sanders looked unsure and watched her inquiringly. She merely smiled to reassure him.

"It's perfect for my short voyage." He grinned weakly.

"Very good, miss," he stammered nervously. Danielle could tell Sanders was a normally quiet, meek person, but was uncertain as to whether he appeared extremely on edge because he was simply speaking to a woman or he believed in the superstition that women on a ship were bad luck. She suspected he was probably more inclined to the superstition. It was rare to find a man uncomfortable with women, after all. Sanders continued. "I'll…uh, bring your possessions in once they've been fetched."

"That's fine." He nodded again as she entered the cabin and shut the door behind herself. Once alone, Danielle let out a long sigh and leaned back against the door. "God must be smiling down on me," she whispered, rubbing her tired eyes. With a groan, she hoisted herself to her feet and walked to the hammock, lying immediately in it, not bothering to remove her equipment or boots. She rolled onto her back, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I have had too many close calls tonight," she murmured to herself. "Mentioning a previous ship and captain, not having my sword or pistol seen thanks to this long coat," she glanced down at the worn leather jacket she wore, "not being questioned about being a pirate at the mention of traveling to Tortuga…." She allowed her thoughts to take over. _Thank God Bellamy was more shocked than anything that I had traveled to Tortuga. If he had suddenly asked if I were a pirate, I have no idea what I would do. He must be one of those that don't believe in female pirate. A woman cannot possibly be a pirate_. _Well, that belief just saved me from the gallows…._ The hammock swung idly back and forth, further comforting Danielle.

"I should get some more rest," she muttered. "Sleeping in a skiff isn't the most peaceful…" She nestled deeper into the hammock, already feeling sleep overtake her. It had been an especially long night with crazed pirate captains, lone journeys, dreams of impossible love, and interrogating merchantmen. As far as Danielle was concerned, a good night's sleep was well deserved. She felt as the comforting numbness settled in with the silence, and sleep completely claimed her. No a sound or disturbance met her that night, not even when Sanders returned not five minutes later with her items, setting them down quietly within her cabin.

* * *

The voyage to Tortuga could not feel longer to Danielle. It was taking too long, especially with the wedding so near. Silently, she would do what duties were asked of her, watching as one day came and went followed by a second. Unease began settling on her. It was her third evening aboard the Edinburgh Trader and Will and Elizabeth were being married the very next afternoon. She prayed they would pick up the pace, somehow coax more wind into the sails. Every few hours she would knock on Bellamy's cabin door and ask where their position was…how far they were from Tortuga; none of his answers came close to what she wanted to hear. It seemed her luck had finally run out. 

She grumbled lowly as the morning of the wedding dawned. She had hoped to be in Port Royal by then, now she was unlikely to even be in Tortuga. Walking up on deck, she knocked sharply on Bellamy's cabin door. He opened it completely unsurprised to see her standing there. Danielle sighed in frustration.

"How much farther are we, Captain?" she questioned.

"We should be there by late afternoon, Miss Cooper." She clapped her hands angrily together. _Yes, we'll be at the wrong port this afternoon…exactly when the wedding starts!_

"Bloody hell!" she growled. "I'm not going to make it." Captain Bellamy could sense her anguish and tentatively laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry, Miss Cooper," he said quietly. "Do not think too much of it, though. You might miss the wedding, but you'll arrive shortly after it. You'll still see your friends." He attempted to smile comfortingly. She met his gaze and offered a weak smile in response.

"Thank you, Captain," she mumbled, turning on her heel to do her duties still in a sour mood.

* * *

Shortly after noon, Danielle returned to Bellamy's cabin and consulted him on what would happen once they arrived at Tortuga. Eventually they agreed that Danielle would have her possessions all put back in the skiff she had arrived it. When they passed the pirate town, they would stop briefly, lower her into the water, and be on their way. Danielle thanked Captain Bellamy for his generosity and understanding, giving thirty shillings as payment. She had done some chores about the ship, but felt it wasn't payment enough for the deed he was doing her. Not only was he giving passage to a woman asking to go to Tortuga, he was giving passage to a pirate. After their short meeting, Danielle then went to her cabin and retrieved her items. 

That afternoon rolled around and sure enough, the Edinburgh Trader passed by the infamous town of Tortuga. All their plans went smoothly and Danielle was carefully lowered into the dark waters. As she had done with the Pearl a few evenings previous, she waved up to the men on deck, yelling her thanks, then swiftly rowed off. _The wedding is practically happening now_, she thought to herself. _Hopefully I can manage to arrive at Port Royal by late tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest._ With these determined thoughts, she hastily rowed into the shifty pirate town.

* * *

It took near half an hour for Danielle to row into the harbor and get out of the rowboat. It just happened that a skinny pirate was relaxing by the docks when she arrived. At seeing Danielle he became very interested, obviously wondering if he could persuade her to join him later that night. She never even let the idea cross her mind, but quickly set about coaxing him to help her by offering him the bottle of rum she had brought in return. The thought of free rum immediately got his attention and he threw her gear onto the deck, wrenched her from the skiff, and just about grabbed the bottle from her hands, downing it in a few seconds. Danielle smirked lightly as she put her hat on her head and picked up her rucksack, slowly walking down the length of the docks. 

All peaceful, relaxed feelings came to a screeching halt, although, as a hand wrapped around her waist from behind. The skinny pirate held one of her arms back, whispering into her ear. His breath was utterly foul.

"Tha' rum was nice, but I think ya could be nicer." Danielle glared at him from the corner of her eye, dropping her bag to the ground. "Now why don't ya be polite and join me later." Danielle licked her lips, cautiously moving her free hand to her hip.

"I think not," she said, wrapping her fingers about the butt of her pistol.

"Well," retorted the pirate cruelly, "I think otherwise." In a second, Danielle had her pistol up against his stomach. She cocked back the hammer, allowing the noise to be heard clearly in the silence.

"I certainly hope you're joking, sir," she muttered coldly. The pirate loosened his hold on her, eventually letting go at feeling the barrel of her pistol pressed against him. No one night was worth losing his life over. Steadily, Danielle returned her firearm to its rightful place; her eyes locked on the pirate as the bent down to grab her bag. "The rum was payment enough," she said, slinging her bag on her shoulder and hurriedly continuing the rest of the way down the docks. "Bloody pirates," she mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Danielle spent a few hours in search of a ship traveling to Port Royal and had come up with nothing. No one was traveling to Port Royal from all the information she had gathered, and she could not believe that. Night had fallen and all hope of arriving that evening was dashed. _Well now I've missed the wedding and the wedding night, thought I should probably be grateful I missed the latter_. Once again in a sour mood, she passed by a docked ship that men were bringing good aboard. She overheard two of them speaking as they worked efficiently. 

"What are we lugging 'ere, anyway?" one asked carrying a large crate up the gangplank and setting it down with a huff. "I thought we already made our run today." A second more burly man appeared by his side. By simply viewing him it was made clear he was in charge of the operation.

"We made _a _run, yes, but we need ta do another one," he growled with an amount of finality in his voice. "And you outta know we're deliverin' rum. How long have you been with us?" He looked incredulously at his crewman. The first man snarled.

"I wasn't sure," he countered indignantly. "Like I said, we already did a run." He walked down the gangplank once more and picked up another crate with a groan. "So," he said strained, "where are we headed then?"

"Port Royal," replied the intimidating man. Danielle stopped in her tracks at hearing that. She barely registered what else he said. All that mattered was that they were traveling to Port Royal…tonight! She _knew_ someone had to be journeying there for some reason or another, and she hardly cared if it was a rum-runner; whatever means to arrive at her destination. She turned sharply and approached the pair of men.

"I couldn't help but overhear, gentlemen," she said, coming to a stop before their ship. Both looked down at her, but the master of the operations was the one to descend the gangplank.

"Can I help you?" he questioned, looking her over interestedly and curiously. She knew _exactly_ what he was thinking.

"I would like to join you," she stated calmly, her hands swaying at her sides. He grinned vilely, and slowly began approaching her like an animal stalking its prey. "I'll pay you," she added. He crept ever closer.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," he murmured. "Just come aboard and you can pay me as we travel." It was unnerving at how smoothly he spoke, but Danielle retained her cool. Again she fetched her pistol and pointed it to him.

"I'm unwilling to pay _that_," she said, locking her eyes on him. He was unfazed.

"Willing or not, that's the price," he muttered.

"Now I ask is that price worth your life?" replied Danielle. The man suddenly stopped as if trying to comprehend what she said. A few seconds passed before he continued encroaching on her.

"Worth my life?" he questioned, completely certain she would never shoot. Danielle said nothing, her answer being a bullet planted an inch from his right foot. Her pistol smoked in her hand. Now he appeared a more frazzled and froze, staring at her. For the second time, she raised her pistol to his heart.

"I will not miss the second time," she said coldly. In his eyes it was obvious he was now frightened.

"Y-you're out of ammo," he stuttered, pointing at her pistol.

"I could reload," Danielle said reaching to her side for more powder and shots. "Would you like me to?"

"N-no!" cried the man, raising his hands in both defense and surrender. Danielle knew she had gotten what she wanted. She holstered her pistol. "You can come aboard," he said hurriedly. "No pay! Free voyage!" Danielle picked up her gear.

"Thank you," she muttered, walking to the gangplank. She stopped in front of it and turned to the man. "Could you assist me?" He ran up and helped her up to the deck, licking his lips feverishly. Never in all the days of his life had he expected to almost be shot by a woman in the dead of night.

* * *

There were no private cabins on that ship. Danielle was given a hammock in the crew's quarters for the evening, but she could hardly sleep. Half of the time she was observing the men bunked with her, suspicious that they might try something, and the other half of the time she was thinking about Will. She had missed his wedding, the glorious banquet she was sure Governor Swann had arranged afterward. How could she miss his _wedding_? She had known Will for practically her whole life and she missed one of the most important days _in_ his life. She groaned, running her hands down her face. _Why couldn't I decide to attend it earlier? Why did I have to get so worked up on my feelings? It's all about Will, not me!_

Her thoughts strayed to what she had done over the last few days. Being a pirate had hardened her somewhat. She now completely understood what Will had meant when he told her how the Caribbean makes you cold and distant if only because you have to fight to survive. That was especially the case when someone was a pirate. Had she known she would have to raise a pistol and threaten someone to travel on a ship two years ago, she would have thought it insane, yet here she was doing so. Truthfully, she had a loving, caring heart, but had to act heartless and unafraid. It was a necessity for her survival. Typically on the Pearl she could act like herself. Jack and his crew were a rowdy bunch, but they never laid a hand on her. She realized the majority of pirates were different. They were just like the men sleeping in the hammocks around her: dangerous, violent, cruel, and merciless. Danielle hated acting like them to get what she wanted to get through a day. Unfortunately it was a consequence she took on when she became a pirate.

* * *

The morning arrived quickly, bringing with it the majestic yellow Caribbean sunshine that made the waters glow their aquamarine blue. The sight always made Danielle smiled. She had seen many sunrises on her months of sea life, and she never got tired of them. They were otherworldly to her and symbolized a new start with new adventures on the way. There was one adventure on her mind that morning: arriving to see William Turner and Elizabeth. 

A few hours more passed until it had to be near ten in the morning and Danielle could just make out the sight of a port town basking in the glorious sunshine. The stone walls of the fort stood out brilliantly high atop a cliff that jutted straight to the waters. It was a beautiful sight and one Danielle realized she sorely missed. She had returned to her first home on the Caribbean, and with the thought all sorts of memories returned to her. Danielle relived scenes of her past adventure, one of the more prominent being a kiss she had shared with Will on one of their final days at sea. He was no longer hers to take, though. He was officially with Elizabeth as of their wedding the previous afternoon. Nonetheless, Danielle was utterly thrilled to return to her first Caribbean home with friends awaiting her. Her heart soared at the thought of seeing the Governor, Elizabeth, Will, even Norrington again. She realized _that_ was what she needed right then…she needed her real friends. With a smile, she spoke two words into the wind at the rapidly approaching port town.

"I'm back."

* * *

Right! Like I said, lots of journeying there! Hope you liked, though. Danielle's meeting Will right away in the next chapter, so be prepared for that! I hope you all enjoyed dream Will for the meantime. Please review! I appreciate them so much! 


	3. Curious Tidings and Confrontations

Here I am yet again! Danielle and Will are finally going to meet! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates, never will.

* * *

Chapter 3: Curious Tidings and Confrontations

Danielle grinned at Port Royal. It looked exactly as she had left it, yet a strange sense of foreboding overcame her. Everything appeared the same, but nothing felt right. It was as if there was some evil stirring that was invisible to the eye, though obvious all the same. She could not help but notice the number of Navy men around the docks; there were more than necessary…and more than she had ever seen! Port Royal looked to have increased their security, but why? Curious, Danielle stepped to the gangplank, then called one of the nearby guards over. By the looks of him, he was a few years younger than her. He approached the ship interestedly.

"Would you please assist me in descending?" she asked, pointing to the gangplank. He appeared only happy to and hastily climbed up beside her, offering her a hand as she scurried down to the docks with her bag. Once on firm ground, she inclined her head in thanks with a delicate smile. "Thank you, sir." The man blushed slightly and stuttered a response.

"Y-you're welcome, miss." It was obvious the man was a rookie. Not many of the Royal Navy became so nervous. Normally they seemed to take charge of a situation. Danielle decided to use his discomfort to her advantage. Perhaps he could answer some of her questions.

"May I ask a question?" she asked, hoping she appeared flirtatious. It was never a trait she typically used. To her it simply seemed shallow and sunk one down to the level of whores and barmaids…disgusting; nonetheless, if it was about to help her, why not use it? Apparently the man took the bait because he opened his mouth as if to speak, abruptly closed it, then decided on nodding instead. "Why are all these men around?" she said looking slowly from side to side. "There are so many more than I last remember." He looked about questioningly, then back to her.

"You were not here, then?" Danielle shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I just arrived to meet a friend."

"Ah," he muttered. "Well, uh…Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company arrived the other day from England. The majority of these men arrived with him. He came to assist the Governor and order the arrest of a few known criminals." Danielle nodded.

"I see." She smiled lightly at him. "Thank you for that explanation." He blushed again. Danielle had to keep from hitting herself in the head. It was plain a boy was too young for the Royal Navy when he blushed at every thanks or compliment a women granted him. She forced her smile to remain. "Well, I must be going." She slung her bag over her shoulder once more and briskly began walking down the main road, hopefully deterring him from any last comment toward her.

_Well, that answers some questions_, she thought. _Cutler Beckett? I feel like I've heard that name before, but where?_ Keeping the thought in the back of her mind, she decided on removing her hat and stuffing it into her bag. It was best to appear as ladylike as possible in Port Royal even when wearing breeches and a shirt. She had decided against wearing her coat that day, as well. It was far too hot out, especially on land. When sailing, there was always a cool breeze blowing that would counter against the heat of the Caribbean sun, but that was not so on land.

* * *

Leisurely, she glanced about the shops, recalling the day she had walked down the path when she first arrived at Port Royal. It felt so long ago what with the numerous adventures she had been on. She had seen so many unique, different, and beautiful things. Everything changed when sailing; Danielle learned that. Nothing was ever the same, therefore, to step into a town that remained basically the same after a year's absence was unsettling. She felt as if her year with Jack had only lasted a second in time. Had she not known any different, Danielle would have assumed that no time had passed since she last came to the large port town.

As she continued at her pace, she skimmed the various buildings, noting shoppers darting here and there to pick up goods. She smiled as she saw the prison looming ahead. That most definitely brought back memories, many of which concerned a certain blacksmith and captain she knew. The happiness in her face, however, died to a look of complete curiosity in mere seconds. A man wearing a long coat rushed through the doorway into the jail. His raven hair had lain against his shoulders as he hurriedly ran into the prison. Even at viewing him from behind, Danielle knew immediately who it was. There was no mistaking him. Why would he enter the jail, however?

Hastening her steps, she peered through the open doorway into the jail's entrance. Two men in bright red and white Navy uniforms were inside. One sat comfortably at a desk, his feet propped up on it. The second stood leaning against the stone wall, talking animatedly with the first. It was evident they were only on guard duty, and not doing the best of jobs at that. Danielle set down her bag and looked out across the busy road. _If only I could slip in there alone, when he returns from the cells I could speak with him._ There had to be something that could serve as a distraction for the guards…anything! Her eyes wandered over the shops and civilians, looking for something that would help her. A man sold fruit from a stand, a family of four slipped into a carpenter's shop, a couple of wenches stood in front of a tavern speaking to each other. Danielle scowled at the two. Oh, she hated whores! An idea suddenly struck her, although. _She _hated whores, but most men did not! Suddenly grinning, she swiped her bag back up and sped over to the women. As Danielle drew near them she noticed they were speaking in low undertones.

"…you believe he's here!" said the brunette viciously.

"I know!" replied the other, a blond. "No wonder this town's goin' to the dogs."

"Bloody Beckett and his bloody—" began the first, but hastily quieted as Danielle approached them. She set her bag down before them, looking from one to the other in interest. "What do you want?" the brunette snapped. Danielle raised her brows at being addressed, but casually replied,

"I have a proposition for you two if you aren't busy." She noted that the blonde's eyes darted and locked with her friend's briefly, both suspicious.

"Depends on the proposition," the brunette said, turning back to Danielle. "What you got in mind?"

"If you keep a few men I send out from the jail distracted ten minutes or so, I'll give you five shillings a piece." The women looked at one another startled, then the blond spoke out.

"You're willin' to give out ten shillings if we take care of a few blokes?" she asked as if to be sure she heard correctly. Danielle nodded.

"I am." Reaching down to a small pouch hanging from her waist, she withdrew a handful of coins. "Are you up for the job?" The women glanced at each other once more, silently asking if Danielle could be believed. A few seconds later, the brunette spoke.

"We'll do it," she announced, holding out a hand. The blond followed suit. Picking out a few coins, Danielle placed them into the whores' open palms.

"Two shillings now, and the rest when you're done." Both women frowned, having expected to be paid full in advance. The brunette appeared to be going through a battle of wills: complain about the payment or do what asked and hope for the best. Danielle stood patiently waiting, peering over her shoulder at the jail. Finally, the brunette gave in.

"Fine!" she said harshly. "Send 'em out." Danielle smiled with a nod, then picked up her bag and departed from the women. Returning to the brig doorway, she peeked in and saw the men in the exact same positions as before. She repositioned her bag on her shoulder; now came for a little acting. Without hesitation, she stumbled through the door, leaning against the frame in a huff.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you!" she breathed. Both men stared at her bewildered. "Please," Danielle pleaded, "there are some women that need your help! They're just across the street." Neither of the Royal Navy guards moved, they only gaped dumbfounded. "Please!" cried Danielle again. Seemingly coming out of a trance, the men shuffled to their feet, grabbed their muskets, and rushed out the door. With the help of the door frame, she pulled herself to her feet casually. "Well," she muttered to herself, "I have about ten minutes." Walking beside the desk, she set her bag down and took a seat. Comfortably, she crossed her legs and folded her hands on her stomach, listening to the voices drift up from the cells below.

"I have faith in you…" a woman said. "both of you. Where will you find him?" she then asked in curiosity. Danielle could hardly forget that voice. It belonged to the very bride she came to visit: Elizabeth Swann.

"Tortuga," a man replied firmly. That voice was just as obvious as the first. "I'll start there and I won't stop searching till I find him." His tone became hushed, only murmurings floating up to where Danielle sat. She couldn't make out a word he said, nor Elizabeth. With a silent sigh, she allowed her thoughts to overcome her until he arrived. _So, he's after someone in Tortuga. There's only one person I know that would nearly always be in Tortuga…after all, we almost always are,_ she mused. Her thoughts slipped away as the thump of boots were heard ascending the steps. Quirking an eyebrow, she fluidly stood from the chair and backed up against the stone wall behind her.

Not a second later, the man appeared from down below. He walked with a determined step as he marched to the doorway. Danielle only briefly glimpsed his profile before his back came to face her. He had brushed right past her, paying her no notice whatsoever. Smirking at his obliviousness to what was happening around him, she spoke up.

"Sounds like you could use the help of a pirate." He halted just in the doorway, his back went rigid and his muscles taut. Danielle observed as he hand slowly crept to the sword at his hip. Crossing her arms, she waited for him to act. His hand curled around the hilt of his blade and all at once he spun around and drew his sword.A fierce anger was held in his eyes, a cold steel-like glint that immediately softened upon recognizing the woman before him. His mouth fell open slightly and he dropped his sword with a clatter.

"Danielle?" he questioned softly. She smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Will," she murmured. A gleam of joy and happiness came to his eyes as a smile lit up his face. Without hesitation, he walked forward and hugged her tightly. Danielle chuckled, returning the embrace. "I can't believe you came," whispered Will. Grinning, she pulled herself from him.

"Why not? I would never miss your wedding." She refrained from voicing that she actually _had_ considered avoiding it. "I'm sorry I am late, by the way," she added, letting him go. Will shook his head hastily, a hint of disappointment coming to his eyes, though his smile stayed.

"Never mind that," he replied. Danielle glanced about suddenly. Someone was missing. She had certainly heard her voice in the cells, so why wasn't she present. "Where's your happy wife?" she questioned, looking at the stairs as if expecting Elizabeth to appear. Will's smile faded.

"I assume you mean my happy fiancée," he muttered. Danielle stared at him in confusion.

"You're not married yet?" He shook his head.

"No, thanks to Lord Cutler Beckett," he growled bitterly. "We aren't married, but we are considered criminals, therefore Elizabeth is in the cells."

"Criminals?" said Danielle incredulously. "For _what_?"

"We have been charged with having assisted in the escape of a known pirate. I believe you remember that day." She was completely bewildered.

"Jack? Bu-but you weren't charged for that by the Governor. Norrington was even present!" Will sighed.

"Yes, well it seems Beckett confronted a higher official and received the merits for our arrest. Speaking of which, both Norrington and yourself have also been convicted." Danielle could not help but let out a laugh.

"I'm already a criminal," she stated with ease. "I _have_ been sailing with Jack for basically a year, after all."

"Wait!" Will said loudly. "You've been with Jack?"

"Yes, I've been on the Pearl with him. I heard you needed to find him for some reason or another," she added. At his stunned expression at her knowledge, she further explained. "Everything you said down there echoed into here." Will nodded briskly, then replied.

"Yes, I need to find him. I need to get his compass for Beckett. He says he'll withdraw the charges against us—meaning Elizabeth and I, I'm afraid—if I bring him the compass," he swiftly told her. Danielle nodded thoughtfully, then peered around him to the doorway. Surely her ten minutes had finished. That meant the guards could return any minute.

"I see," she said, sidestepping Will and retrieving his fallen sword. Handing it back to him, she continued. "Well, then I suppose we will have to find him."

"You don't know where he is?" asked Will suddenly, unable to hold back the urgency in his tone. He thought Danielle would know where to find Jack if she had sailed with him for so long.

"I'm afraid not," she murmured quietly. "I suppose we will have to start in Tortuga, and I know how we can get there by tonight." She returned to the desk and picked up her bag, then once more walked to the door and glanced out. The two wenches still had the guards' attention, but probably not for much longer. She was about to step across the threshold when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she noticed Will had a hand outstretched.

"Let me," he said, indicating her bag. She smiled lightly and passed him the rucksack.

"Always the gentlemen, aren't you, Will?" she said playfully. He grinned with a nod and shouldered the bag. She smirked, then stepped outside into the morning light. Just at that moment, the two Royal Navy guards began returning to the jail they had foolishly abandoned. Both had large grins plastered on their faces and were talking excitedly. It seemed the wenches had done their job well. Danielle let Will walk a few paces ahead of her as they moved to the docks. Digging into a pouch, she removed a few coins meaning to pay the wenches for their work. Just as she drew beside them, Danielle reached out and touched Will's shoulder.

"Just a moment, Will. I have something I have to take care of." He stopped and turned, watching her patiently as she approached the two women. Danielle handed them their promised pay: four coins went to each. "I gave you both another shilling for working so well," she explained. Neither of them heard a word she said, however. They both were too busy eyeing Will and offering flirtatious glances in his direction. Danielle smirked.

"Do you need some help, love?" the brunette asked. The blond shoved her to one side.

"Need someone to talk to?" Will observed them warily, but Danielle swiftly stepped in front of the women, blocking their path to him.

"I am sorry, ladies," she said calmly. "He is mine to look after." The wenches both glowered at her as she took Will by the arm and led him away toward the docks. He followed obediently though could not help but notice Danielle's choice of words.

"'Look after'?" he muttered once out of earshot. She glanced sidelong at him and offered a grin.

"I was speaking in their terms," she replied casually. He appeared skeptical and quirked an eyebrow. Danielle sighed. "I paid them to get the attention of the guards that watched the prison. Technically, I told them to distract the men I would send from the jail. You are a man, obviously, and you came from the jail, so you could be another man I wanted distracted. I needed to inform them I did _not_ want you distracted."

"That still doesn't explain why you used the words 'look after'," he countered with a smile. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. Danielle realized he knew why she chose her words as she did. Nonetheless, she answered him, a smile playing at her features.

"You very well know I said that so they would lose their interest in you." She poked him lightly in the arm causing him to chuckle.

"Ah, I see," he said still with a smile. "It was a story."

"Precisely," she said with a decisive nod. He grinned, shaking his head at her. Turning to glance forward, her smile faded as a thought came to mind. Her tone sobered considerably. "We might as well keep up the pretense, however," she added. Will offered her a sidelong glance. "After all," Danielle continued, "if someone is going to Tortuga without the intention of spending the night with another, it is better to bring a friend, _preferably _one who can pose as a fiancé or lover." Will saw the blatant truth in her statement and murmured his agreement.

* * *

The two fell into silence as they continued to the docks. Danielle's mind wandered. She had just met Will after nearly a year of having not seen him, and they were acting like they had never been distanced…like they had not lived a second apart. That fact in itself proved just how deep and real their friendship was. They were still laughing, joking, enjoying the other's company. She realized that was one of her favorite traits of her friendship with Will. No matter what, they would always be close. Looking at him, she suddenly grinned.

"What is it?" he asked lightly, a soft smile on his features.

"I missed you." He was touched and that was seen plainly in his eyes. Will swiftly slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him with a big smile.

"I missed you, too," he whispered in her ear as they walked onward. _More than you realize_, he added silently to himself.

They arrived at the docks a few moments later. Danielle did not need to stop and observe the ships. She simply continued on walking, her destination already in mind apparently. Will followed without objection. She knew who they would sail with and trusted her judgment. He kept on her heels as she sped down the harbor to a smaller ship, roughly the size of a merchant ship. Men were carrying crates from it to the pier, unloading it of its merchandise. A large man stood on the dock overseeing the work with an air of authority. Will was hesitant to approach the man, but Danielle appeared completely unafraid. She turned sharply to him when they stood a few yards away from the overbearing man.

"Wait here," she murmured to Will. He was about to protest, but she silenced him with a hand at seeing his fear. "I'll be fine. Let me just negotiate our voyage." She glanced over to the man, then swiftly approached him. Will observed from his distance, crossing his arms and prepared to interfere if trouble should arise. Danielle seemed completely sure of herself, however. Leisurely, she walked up to the overseer. He looked over at her coldly, unfolding his arms.

"What do ya want now, lass?" he growled. "I gave ya passage to Port Royal." She nodded curtly.

"I'm aware of that. I have need to return to Tortuga, however." The man offered an unkindly smirk, it was almost mocking. Danielle could see the wheels in his mind turn as he licked his lips, looking her over.

"Well, this time ya'll be payin', whether you like it or not." Just as he had done the night previous, he began approaching her, his eyes hungry and cold. Again, just as before, Danielle drew her pistol and took aim. She sighed.

"Must I ask you again? Is this worth your—"

"Ya won't shoot," he interrupted, unperturbed. She cocked back the hammer of her firearm.

"What makes you believe I won't?" He grinned, seeing her question and hesitance as a sign of weakness.

"Ya didn't last night." He continued to encroach on her. Her pistol remained trained on his chest as he did so, but she did not pull the trigger. He was an oaf who didn't deserve death. He just had a little too much pride and fearlessness. Danielle was resolved to solve that problem. Slowly, she slipped her other hand behind her back and gestured for Will to approach. Not a second later, he was at her side, glaring at the man.

"Is there a problem?"

Danielle lowered her pistol and turned to Will with a grin.

"Ah, hello, dear," she greeted him. Will looked at her questioningly, but she had turned back to the overseer by then. The man stood stock-still, looking Will over. "You've not met my fiancé, have you?" she asked of the man. His eyes widened and he sharply glanced at Will again. Will, meanwhile, turned to Danielle confusedly. She met his gaze, a certain glint in her eyes telling him to continue her phony story. He nodded just the slightest bit, then smiled lightly and slipped an arm around her waist. Danielle leaned her head briefly against his shoulder. "This man apparently _wants_ me for the evening," she said, gesturing to the overseer, who was steadily becoming more and more uncertain with each passing second. Will looked coolly over to the man, an unnerving calm emitting from him.

"Does he?" he questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Does this mean you must duel for my hand?" she asked worriedly in a surprisingly realistic tone. Will sighed in aggravation and grudgingly removed his hand from Danielle.

"I'm afraid we must." He turned to the man coldly, a glint of unparalleled anger in his eyes, and cautiously moved a hand to his sword hilt. "Are you ready, sir?" he inquired, wrapping his hand about the cold metal of his blade. The master of operations was obviously scared out of his wits, watching Will in disbelief and fright.

"No!" he cried loudly. "Ya can have her! I won't lay a finger on her!" Will relaxed his grip slightly. The overseer turned to Danielle. "I'll take you back to Tortuga…free of charge again!"

"I'll be joining her," muttered Will, releasing his sword.

"Of course!" the man said, raising his hands in defense and backing away. "Ya're both welcome aboard…for as long as ya need, in fact!" he added hurriedly.

"This voyage should be the last one necessary," murmured Danielle from her place beside the men.

"All the better!" yelled the man before running down the length of the docks to continue watching his men as they worked. Cautiously, he glanced over his shoulder at the pair every now and then as he oversaw his crew. Will and Danielle both immediately relaxed once the man left their presence. Will slipped his hand around Danielle's shoulder again and walked amply the rest of the way to the ship. Once out of earshot of the man, he spoke.

"Fiancé?" he muttered with a smirk. Danielle shrugged with a grin.

"Just a bit of acting, Will. It can be necessary."

"Apparently…"

"Might a recommend we keep up the act, by the way," she murmured. "It's best to have only one story on the ship in case the crew asks questions. I _had_ told you we should keep up the pretense with going to Tortuga. I can safely say I was correct." Will rolled his eyes at her minor gloat.

"That's true." He gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze, then assisted her up the gangplank onto the deck of the ship.

* * *

As before, Danielle assumed they were to sleep in the crew's quarters with the remainder of the men. Therefore, she swiftly led Will down a few flights of steps below deck. She stepped into the rectangular room she had slept in the previous night. In order to retain space in the room, the hammocks were positioned like bunks: there was an upper and lower one to each few feet of space. A few of the men were lying in the hammocks, talking, laughing, and playing cards with one another. Will frowned at the room; it made him uncomfortable, unsettled, if only for Danielle's safety. He looked at her, silently voicing his opinion, but she simply shrugged. There was nothing to be done about it.

Both of their eyes looked upward as the trampling of boots was heard from above. Suddenly, five or so men appeared, chatting idly to each other. One of them abruptly ended his conversation, then said in general,

"Unloadin's done. We're sailin' in five. Get you're arses up and on deck!" The men lying in the hammocks grumbled and groaned, but finished their games and conversations nonetheless. It was time to work. The men who had been unloading the merchandise stepped further into the quarters, each going to his own hammock. Danielle shrugged silently to Will and gestured to the hammocks in question. He nodded. Without a word, she stepped over toward two vacant hammocks and pointed to the bottom one. It would be too difficult for her to climb into the top one, after all. Will understood and set down her bag, then raised a hand to the higher hammock in order to claim it as his own. Just as he was about to touch the coarse fabric, however, a dirtied bag was thrown into it.

"Well, look 'oo I go' as me bunk-mate," said a skinny pirate to Danielle with a grin. "Maybe you'll be willin' to spend time with me later," he added with a mischievous grin. Danielle glowered. Will, meanwhile, had had _enough_ of pirates trying to coax Danielle into bed. He stepped forward furiously, his hand flying immediately to his sword.

"I think it would be for _me_ to spend time with my fiancée," Will growled menacingly.

Danielle froze. Fiancée? She looked over at him, bewildered. _It sounded so real,_ she thought. She realized the anger he felt was true, raw, and real, but with having referred to her as his fiancée in that tone…it almost made it seem _real_. Her dream from a few nights' earlier came to mind. His words…his actions…it was nearly as if her dream was coming true. She shivered at feeling an internal hope that it would be true. _No, I can't think that. He's with Elizabeth_. Internally, she groaned at the resurfacing emotions within her. _He loves Elizabeth, he's marrying her. I can't feel this…not now._ She was thrown back into the present as Will spoke again with just as much loathing as his previous words.

"I recommend you move." The skinny pirate eyed him unafraid.

"Or what?" he said snidely. Danielle shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. She had to focus on what was happening, not her hopeless daydreams. "You'll stab me?" the pirate goaded mockingly. He laughed out loud. Will was about to respond, but Danielle beat him to the chase.

"Yes, he'll stab you, then I'll shoot you." Her pistol was to the pirate's head, though her hand was visibly shaking. Danielle didn't know how she managed to steady her voice with her thoughts so wrapped up on Will, yet she had. The pirate was still unfazed.

"You wanna stay wit' this chum so bad, eh?" He pointed a thumb to Will. He sneered at Danielle. "You ain't worth my time, lass." He grabbed his bag, then stumped off to another hammock with a glare. Will sheathed his sword darkly as Danielle holstered her pistol, still uneasy.

"Are you alright?" Will said suddenly watching her. She looked oddly pale and shook up. She attempted to offer a smile, but it came more as a grimace.

"I'm fine," she muttered. Will assumed she was not feeling well because she nearly had to shoot a man. Little did he know that she had done it countless times before in various battles when on the Pearl; that was not the source of her anxiousness.

"Why don't you lie down?" suggested Will putting a hand to her back in fear that she would faint. Danielle nodded weakly and climbed into the hammock she had chosen, wrapping her arms around herself. "Get some rest," he murmured, removing his jacket and covering her with it. She nodded again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're more than welcome," he replied with a small smile. He picked up one of her hands and rubbed it gently with his thumb. "It's wonderful to have you back, Danielle." She smiled slightly in return, then he stood and climbed into his own hammock swinging above her. Her smile diminished as soon as he left her sight.

* * *

Danielle stared at the sun; it was traveling through its daily decent in the sky, sinking lower and lower to bring on darkness and night. She leaned against the ship's rail, watching as the blood-red orb set with unseeing eyes. Danielle had managed to sleep some, but only for a few hours. Once she had woken again, she felt completely fine. The peculiar feelings she had felt earlier concerning Will had been shoved into the back of her mind…and hopefully permanently. She could not risk feeling for Will as she did, especially with his engagement to Elizabeth. It would only cause confusion, discomfort, and heartbreak. Her thoughts were not focused on that bizarre incident, however. They pondered over a completely different subject altogether. She was so deep in thought, she did not hear the heavy footsteps approach from behind.

"Are you feeling better?" That voice alone could break her concentration. With a small smile, she turned.

"Much," she replied. Will returned her smile, but could tell she had been thinking hard. Though she had responded to his question, her eyes had a glazed look about them. It informed him she had been deep in her mind…in her own world. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Did I disturb you?" he questioned. She shook her head.

"No, you didn't." Will observed as the glassiness in her eyes began disappearing, replaced by a sense of alertness. Her eyes came to lock with his, further proving how she had returned to the present from the bowels of her mind.

"May I ask what you were thinking so hard on?" he asked. He could not help it; his curiosity was piqued. She smiled comfortably.

"Of course. I was trying to remember where I've heard Beckett's name before. I'm positive I've heard it, but can't think of where and from whom." Her brow creased in confusion and labored thought. "It was more than likely on the Pearl," she mumbled to herself, "but I can't think of who said it…." Her words sparked a memory in Will.

"Actually, now that I think of it," he muttered, coming to stand beside her at the rail, "Becket told me he knows Jack." Danielle whirled about to face him.

"What did he say?" Will brought a hand to his face as he recalled the conversation in Beckett's office earlier that morning.

"He called Jack a 'mutual friend'." He paused for a moment, then continued. "He said that they'd worked together in the past…and that they both left a mark on the other." Danielle stared at Will in confusion.

"Mark?" she voiced baffled. "Figuratively or literally?" Will shrugged, still thinking back to what was said.

"I can't be sure, but I distinctly remember him walking to the fireplace and picking up a fire poker…o-or a brand. Yes, it was brand! The end was red-hot." He rubbed his face, digging deep into his memory. With all the chaos and action of the day, he had practically forgotten the majority of his conversation with Beckett. The only aspect that directly related to him was his mission to retrieve Jack's compass. "I can't be sure from the distance I was at, but I think the brand was a 'P'." Danielle appeared in shock.

"A 'P', as in the letter?" Will nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"Bloody hell," murmured Danielle, turning to view the sun begin disappearing beneath the Caribbean waters. "It can't be true…"

"What is it?" asked Will, setting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced over at him in bewilderment.

"I don't know if you realized, Will, but Jack has a pirate brand on his flesh." Her eyes glazed over again slightly in recollection. "It's on the forearm of his right arm." Her eyes sharpened and gazed steadily into his. "It's a 'P'." She paused and licked her lips briefly. "If what you tell me is true, that means Beckett physically branded him a pirate." Will couldn't help but grimace. The thought of having to go through the torture of having the imprint of burning metal seared into his flesh was not a pretty one. He tore his gaze from Danielle and looked at the bright waters beneath them.

"He looks heartless enough to commit such an act," Will acknowledged softly. Danielle glanced over at him. "You didn't see the cold lifelessness of his eyes," he added without looking at her. "There was no pity, no mercy…no emotion really. Whatever he's planning with Jack's compass, it will not be good." He shivered at the thought of Beckett's twisted mind. Suddenly, he turned back to Danielle. She met his gaze with her own. "I don't mean to help this man," Will said defensively, "but I must. I _have_ to save Elizabeth." Danielle put a hand to his arm.

"And that's understandable," she replied. "Elizabeth's life comes first in this adventure. If we rescue her, then we can work toward foiling Beckett." At hearing her own words, Danielle realized this was the _second_ time she was going on a journey to save Elizabeth, and once again, it was with Will. The only problem was her new emotions toward him...they would only make the voyage all the more difficult if she couldn't keep her mind focused.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a crewman yelled out, pointing at a landmass a short distance away. The light of candles could be viewed from the water as night settled in. It was time for the evening chaos and insanity to begin in the infamous pirate port commonly known as Tortuga. Both Danielle and Will frowned at the sight. Danielle let out a sigh; she did not want to go through the hell of beating back drunks again, but realized she probably would have to.

"I hope you're ready for an interesting time," she muttered sourly. "This is bound to be one." Will stared at her in mild aggravation; he did not need to hear how Tortuga would be 'interesting'. She shrugged. "Trust me, it _always_ is."

* * *

They're off…again! I wonder if you guys are noticing how Danielle shifts in a sense. With Will, she's her typical relaxed, calm, happy self. Then she can rapidly change to 'pirate mode' as I dub it. A new side to her has sort of developed which I'm trying to make obvious.

Oh, and I wonder if you guys noted small similarities between Danielle's dream in Chapter 2 and the hammock scene here…when she's in shock over Will saying fiancée. They're just minor, but I wonder if you noticed.

Hope you all liked that little reunion and don't forget to review!


	4. An Evening's Events

Here I am again! Time for our happy (nonexistent) couple to go off on another adventure! Thank you all for the awesome reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates currently, but you never know in the future...I can dream, can't I?

* * *

Chapter 4: An Evening's Events

Danielle and Will walked from the docks to the center of Tortuga. It was exactly the same as always. With night having finally fallen there were drunks, whores, fights, and brawls galore. It was sickening, but yet again was what a typical evening in Tortuga was always like. Will carried Danielle's bag, observing his surroundings with alert senses. Danielle marched a pace ahead of him, walking independent and seemingly without a care. It was as if she was oblivious to the chaos around her, like none of it was new to her. Will found this reaction slightly unsettling. How could she not be even the least bit cautious in such a vile town?

She stopped in the center of the beaten dirt road and crossed her arms in thought. Will stepped up to stand beside her, looking at her questioningly.

"Shall we start looking for Jack?" he asked quietly, then added, "Or at least news of him?" Danielle shook her head silently, kicking some loose dirt with the toe of her boot.

"No," she murmured at last. She raised her eyes and turned to lock with Will's gaze. He appeared slightly surprised. "I know Jack's not here," she explained, "and the men that possibly have an idea of his whereabouts are either drunk—" she jerked her head in the direction of one of the various taverns, "—or on the sea. I recommend we wait till morning. The merchants and traders who port early should have information." She observed Will for a reaction of some manner. Eventually he nodded, though Danielle sensed he was hesitant to do so. She smiled lightly and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Will," she said. "We'll get a hold of Jack soon enough, then go rescue Elizabeth." A ghost of a smile played at his lips and he nodded his thanks.

"You were always an optimistic one," he muttered playfully. She grinned.

"I still am. Now, come along!" She set off at a brisk pace, waving her hand for Will to follow. "We should find an inn for the night." Will stood still for a moment, simply watching Danielle as she sauntered down the streets of Tortuga.

She had changed, that much was for sure. Danielle was no longer the innocent, shy girl he knew as a lad, nor was she the quiet, peaceful woman he had met a year earlier. In a year she had grown up. An air of strength, comfort, and ease surrounded her even in the most despicable of places, such as Tortuga. In that moment, Will realized she had seen so much more than him. With having spent a year on the sea, she had experienced death, sickness, fury, grief…a whirlwind of emotions. The Caribbean had hardened _her_, just as it hardened him as a young man. She had learned that the moral to life in the Caribbean was 'live or die by the sword'. Being a pirate had no doubt taught her that. She was still Danielle, but a new side he never knew had surfaced in her personality; she was not necessarily cold or merciless, but she was more aware of herself and prepared should anything happen. He could sense her knowledge of their surroundings emitting from her. Such thoughts flew through Will's head, one after the other, until he became lost in them.

"Will!" Danielle called, turning and staring at her friend ten feet from her. He had not moved an inch from where they had spoken. He shook his head violently, then looked at her in the eyes. She quirked a brow. "Are you coming?" she questioned casually. He smiled weakly.

"Yes, sorry." He quickly jogged to catch up with her. Shaking her head with a smirk, she turned and continued down the road with him in toe.

"Were you alright?" she asked, glancing sidelong at him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, repositioning the bag against his shoulder. She nodded.

* * *

Danielle knew exactly where she was going. She wound her way among the drunks and wenches, miraculously managing to elude capture by a drunk. She suspected having Will at her side was reason for that. Their walk was short and Danielle sped to the doorway of a dingy inn. It was falling apart in places with shutters barely hanging on from rusted hinges, the wood of the walls rotting, and scuffed glass panes in the windows. Will scowled at the building, glancing over at a sign swinging idly from a post above the door. No name could be read off it, however; the paint had chipped off. The sight only increased his anxiousness, but a vague feeling of…familiarity…was still felt. It was as if he'd been there before.

Danielle slipped within the confines of the building and Will had no choice but to follow her. _She's certainly become fearless_, thought Will, stepping across the threshold. Immediately he squinted to see what surrounded him in the dimly lit room. His eyes slowly began to adjust and he viewed a dozen or so tables, four chairs sitting around each. A stub of a candle burned weakly from the center of a few of the tables. Will noticed the lighting was not much better in the remainder of the room. He could make out the figures of men drinking ale at some of the tables nearer to him. Bar wenches scurried about in plenty, as well. He looked into the back of the room, only able to see the silhouettes of a few men in a corner. Every second longer he spent in the inn he felt as if he knew the place more and more. Finding the sensation altogether curious, he turned from the drunks and wenches, spotting Danielle at a counter to his left. She was speaking to an older woman, her grey hair arranged in a messy bun. Slowly, Will approached Danielle from behind. The woman handed two keys to her.

"There you go," said the woman in a raspy tone. "You know the way to the rooms." She grinned though it wasn't pleasant; a number of her teeth were missing, the others rotting in her mouth. Danielle paid no attention to that; she merely smiled in response.

"Thank you, Margaret," she said lightheartedly with a nod.

"Margaret?" questioned Will suddenly from behind her. Danielle turned and offered a grin to him.

"You remember?" A certain gleam came to her eye as she observed him. She could see the memory returning to him. Will nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes." He looked about the inn once more, seeing it all in a different light. It was the _very_ tavern he had stayed at on his last evening in Tortuga…over a year ago. The ironic aspect was that _that_ event had also concerned Danielle. On a second glance around the room, he realized it looked exactly the same as when he had last been there. With a small smile, he felt some of his anxiousness wane; it made a difference to be in a place that was at least somewhat familiar. He looked back to Danielle, the smile remaining. "Did you get some rooms?"

"Of course," she replied, holding up two separate keys. She then handed one of the keys to him. "I've come to this inn many times before. Margaret knows me well enough by now." Danielle nodded to the woman behind the counter, then turned back to Will. "Care to get some sleep?"

"Definitely," he said with a small, relieved sigh. His palm clutched his key tightly in a fist.

Danielle nodded briefly, then spun about to face the stairway leading to a hall where the rooms were located. She approached the steps and climbed them, leaning against the wall for support due to the fact that there was no hand railing. Will followed slowly behind her. As they came to stand in the narrow hall, he glanced at a small label on his key. The number '11' was written there. He shadowed Danielle's steps, glancing at the various doors they passed. He stopped at the second one to the right. The number '11' in bronze metal was hung there. Will hesitated in front of his room as his gaze strayed down the remainder of the hall. Danielle stood before a door three rooms down from his.

"I have Room 8," she called, fingering the key in her hand tenderly. Her eyes wandered to her right, locking with Will's orbs. "Do you remember its significance?" Will furrowed his brow in puzzlement and shook his head. "It's the room we shared a year ago," she responded in a flat tone. She fiddled with the key some more, lowering her gaze to it. "Ironic, isn't it?" Will nodded silently, but then realized she hadn't seen him. He coughed.

"It is," he agreed quietly. He smiled slightly. She glanced back at him and returned the smile. It faded relatively fast, however.

"I'm sorry," she then muttered embarrassedly. She gripped the key by the head and stuffed it into the lock. "You said you wanted some rest," she added, twisting the key and hearing the distinct sound of a bolt being drawn back. Danielle hastily removed the key and pushed open the door, disappearing within her room a second later. Will was taken aback by her sudden nervous reaction and raised a hand in her direction.

"Wait, Danielle!" he called softly. He had not heard the door to her room shut yet. She reappeared in the doorway, waiting to hear what he wanted. "Uh…" he mumbled. He was never very good at this sort of business. "I'm not too tired right now," he began. "Would you like to come in and just talk…catch up on the times, so to speak?" He wasn't entirely sure how she would react after her bizarre nervous-fit, but to his surprise she smiled.

"I'd be happy to, Will," she replied, stepping back into the hall and locking her door. Will grinned.

"Great!" He set Danielle's bag beside him then set about unlocking the door. The key moved with ease within the lock. Apparently, despite the decrepit state of the building itself, the rooms were still being used regularly. He pushed open his door, then gestured for Danielle to enter. She did as requested, offering a smile.

"You are far too polite, Will," she chided playfully as he stepped into the room behind her with the bag. He put it in a corner then turned to shut the door. Once more he faced Danielle.

"Never too polite for you, Danielle," he responded smoothly in his most gentlemanly tone. He smiled comfortably. She merely raised her brows in interest.

"In case you've forgotten, Will," she said slowly, if only to improve her act, "I'm a pirate. Manners are basically nonexistent." She walked and took a seat in one of the rickety wooden chairs within the room, crossing her legs out of habit.

"Ah, yes," said Will, approaching her with a coy smile, "but you were my dear friend prior to becoming a pirate, therefore that makes my manners one hundred percent necessary." He gave a small bow. Danielle stared at him wide-eyed, then an unexpected grin suddenly made its way onto her lips. She shrugged.

"If you insist," she replied contently, slinking lower into her chair. Will let out a laugh as he walked to the edge of his bed and took a seat. He set his hands against his legs comfortably, grinning over at her.

"Well, tell me, how are you?" he asked, his eyes gleaming in mirth and interest. Danielle chuckled lightly, unsure how to go about answering such a question.

"I-I'm fine. I'm great! Uh…going on adventures and all." She smiled lightly. "What a thrill!" Will nodded, sobering a bit. He hesitated briefly, then asked another question.

"Has Jack…uh, been taking—"

"—care of me?" she offered, to which Will nodded. She grinned. "Yes, he's been very nice to me…well, at least when he wants to be," she added as an afterthought. Will raised his brows in curiosity and suspicion. If Jack in any way hurt Danielle he would kill him; Will knew that much. Danielle noticed the look of mild anger in Will's eyes and quickly set about reassuring him. "Jack's never laid a hand on me nor has any of the crew. When there's a storm, he orders me below deck. He gives me easy jobs about the ship, never making me climb the rigging. In fact, I could almost be considered the unofficial second mate," she added grinning broadly. Will frowned.

"What?"

"Oftentimes he'll give me assignments like…" she attempted to think of an example, "reading maps or setting a course. It's like I'm his assistant…after Gibbs, that is." Will nodded his approval.

"Well, that's good then," he said, his previous anger diminishing somewhat. "What kind of adventures have you been on?" Danielle chuckled.

"All sorts…some of the most exciting being Jack's craziest ideas. One that happened…oh," she took a moment to think, "five months ago, I suppose, involved Jack posing as a Frenchman." Will's eyes widened and he had to look Danielle straight in the eye to be sure she was serious.

"What?" She merely nodded with a grin. "How?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well, we pulled into an English port—I forget the name—and Jack wanted to earn a profit. He heard a few of the dock workers talking about a French ambassador that was supposed to arrive to visit the governor, so _he_ decided on being the French ambassador and marched up to the governor's house, taking me with him. He put on an incredibly false French accent and spoke gibberish with a few words of English. I eventually was introduced as his 'translator'." Will had to stifle another laugh.

"You were?" Danielle rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, and the stupid fool-of-a-governor _believed_ him. He actually _let_ us into his house. Jack, being Jack, pilfered all he could on entering and was brought to a guest room. Not ten minutes later the real ambassador showed up. Of course we became cornered, were demanded an explanation, and the like, so Jack practically threw me from the balcony to escape. He jumped down, picked me up, and ran like hell toward the Pearl." Danielle rubbed her eyes, smiling at the bizarre memory. "I swear I will never forget that day." Will stared at Danielle in utter shock.

"I can't believe Jack seriously did that." She smirked.

"Oh, trust me, that's not the worst of it." She began ticking various occurrences off her fingers. "There was the time he bet me in a poker match, when he wanted me to act like a shipwreck survivor to lure another ship—" she locked eyes with Will, "—he swore I'd be fine in the water because I'd be clinging to a broken door. It never happened," she added, shaking her head. "Ah, then there was the one that's why Anamaria eventually left us…." Again she looked at Will. "He tried to sell Anamaria and myself as wenches to get some coin. Gibbs had to step in and defend us a little to dissuade Jack from going through with that one…." Danielle stopped, then grinned humorously at Will. "As you can probably tell, I've been through quite a lot." Will nodded.

"Obviously." Jack had not literally harmed Danielle and appeared to actually care for her, but after hearing that he was still willing to risk Danielle for his own profit, Will decided he would have a little chat with the pirate captain. Jack treated her well in some cases, but not in all. Will needed to teach him how to properly assist Danielle. She seemed completely unfazed by how Jack behaved, however. It was probably because she had spent so long with the insane captain. Will silently wondered why she had agreed to put up with Jack. _Jack and I are most definitely having a talk later, _he thought to himself.

Danielle took her turn in asking the questions.

"I've told you a bit about how I have been, Will," she said. "How are _you_? What have you been doing for a year?" Will slouched forward comfortably and folded his hands against his knees. He lowered his gaze to the floorboards as he thought.

"Well, I've been fine," he murmured. "I still work as the town blacksmith…still get plenty of orders…."

"Still practice three hours a day?" questioned Danielle. He chuckled lightly and raised his eyes to meet hers. She grinned back at him.

"Yes," he answered fluidly, "of course." He paused, then continued. "Nothing has really changed about me personally." Will then lapsed into silence, so Danielle asked another question.

"Well, how _is_ everyone? Mrs.Williams, the Governor, Elizabeth, Norrington? I feel I've missed so much." Will again locked gazes with Danielle. She truly was interested in what had happened in Port Royal over the past year; that much could be seen. He smiled lightly, then spoke.

"Mrs. Williams unfortunately got sick with a flu earlier this year. She's better now, but tries to take things easier. She never completely healed, I suppose." He smiled amusedly. "The trouble is I believe she will end up working until the day she dies." He paused again. "Governor Swann's been well. I still feel he disapproves of me, although." A light came to Will's eyes as he continued. "As for Elizabeth, she's been wonderful. She's been making an effort to visit me at work in the evenings…very sweet of her." Danielle managed to smile, despite the slight anguish she felt internally.

"It sounds just like her, Will." He grinned and nodded.

"Yes, it is. We've had an absolutely marvelous year together. The only thing I truly missed was you." He reached out and took Danielle's hand gently in his own. He ran his thumb back and forth along her soft skin. Danielle did not draw away, enjoying his touch.

"I missed you as well, Will," she said, raising her other hand and patting his affectionately. "Not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you." Her eyes met his tenderly. Will nodded once briskly, then coughed. It was apparent he was suddenly becoming nervous for some reason or another and he released her from his grip. As if the minor distraction had never occurred, he continued in recounting what had happened in Port Royal during the last year. Danielle crossed her arms as she listened interestedly to his tale.

"Norrington has probably had the worst year of all of us." Danielle furrowed her brow. How could that be? It looked like he had been in his prime when she last saw him; of course, that was the day they had helped Jack escape.

"How so?" she asked aloud. Will sighed.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted, "but I do know he resigned from the Royal Navy. He simply gave up his position about three-and-a-half…four months ago. He left a few days after. No one in Port Royal has seen him since." Danielle was baffled. How would a man like Norrington leave the Navy? His work had seemed so important to him.

"Why did he resign?"

"I'm not certain this is true," said Will hesitantly, "although I did hear that he had been chasing Jack—" he looked up at Danielle with a nod, "—you, as well, then. Rumor went around that he sailed into a hurricane following the Pearl." Danielle's eyes widened and mouth fell open on its own accord.

"No," she muttered almost soundlessly, "he didn't…he couldn't…. We sailed into that hurricane and just _barely_ made it out. I sincerely doubt any other ship could have survived it." Will glanced at her sadly, telling her the truth without words, yet he plowed on nonetheless.

"Well, it seems you are right. His ship was destroyed and crew killed. Norrington was the only survivor. He traveled back to Port Royal, completely disgraced. From what I hear, the same day he approached the Governor and resigned. He then supposedly went to a tavern and drank the rest of the evening. A few days later, he just disappeared." Despite Will's dislike of Norrington in the past, Danielle could sense his sorrow at what had happened to the former Commodore. No one deserved to have their spirit crushed, even Norrington. Danielle had to agree with Will wholeheartedly on that topic.

"Hopefully he is doing better now," she said softly. Will nodded, his gaze cautiously straying to Danielle. He offered a faint smile; one which she returned. Both of them fell into a silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was peaceful, relaxed…a time for thought. Will turned to stare out the single dark window of his room. The panes were dirty and grimy, but the moon could still be glimpsed shining down on Tortuga. He simply gazed up into the sky, his thoughts drifting.

Will thought of the few stories Danielle had just told him. She had done _so_ much in the last year…probably had traveled all over the world. _He_, on the other-hand, had done very little. Life in Port Royal had gone on as it always had; there was very little to say concerning Port Royal, yet Danielle seemed genuinely interested in what happened to the prosperous port town and it's civilians. Will then realized that was in Danielle's character. She was a person who cared about other people and wanted to hear how they were…what they were up to. Will smiled internally. It was another example of how strong their friendship was. They both lived _completely_ different lives, and yet were truly interested in what happened to the other. He had been, of course, enthralled by her wild stories, certain that she probably had many more to tell…dozens more. Will found himself wishing he had joined her…that he had left the monotonous life of Port Royal and traveled with her. He then would have seen all that she saw, done all that she'd done. He always had a marvelous time with her when they met. He could hardly imagine how thrilling it would be to spend days with her on the sea, each day bringing with it a new adventure.

Subconsciously, his hand reached for the chain beneath his shirt and he began fingering the ring. In his mind's eye, Will could see himself laughing with Danielle aboard the Pearl as they both relaxed against the rail of the enormous ship…he could see himself staring out at an uncharted island, a smile coming to his lips as he anxiously awaited the adventure to be had…with a chuckle, Will could see himself stopping Jack from enacting some of his most bizarre ploys, attempting to be the voice of reason in the crazy captain's ear. The thoughts faded and Will felt a little downhearted, as if something he deeply wanted had just slipped from his grasp. A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes lowered to the ring he held. He merely stared at it for a few minutes, his thoughts nowhere in particular. He turned it nimbly within his fingers so the aquamarine stone faced him. Slowly, it dawned on him who the ring belonged to: Danielle. His mind wandered back to the day she had given it to him…the day she disappeared out of his life, and yet she was right next to him as if she had never been gone. Will closed his hand fully around the ring and turned to Danielle, intending to return it to her as she had silently asked him to that day in Port Royal.

He opened his mouth to speak, but abruptly closed it at seeing Danielle. An amused smile crept onto his features instead. He released the ring he grasped and reached out to Danielle, gently brushing his fingers along her cheek. She did not stir; she was fast asleep, lounging in the chair as her chin rested against her chest. He watched as her chest rose and fell with slow, steady breathes.

"Danielle," he murmured softly, running his fingers along her bare forearm. Again, she did not move, but Will was hardly annoyed. He had known she was tired. After so many days of hasty travel, who wouldn't be? Silently, he stood from the bed and approached her, soon leaning over her slumbering form. There was no reason to wake her if she was sleeping so soundly, therefore he nimbly removed her sword sheath and holster from her waist and set them to one side. He stood to his full height once more and proceeded in gently removing her coat from her. Will worked silently and skillfully, as a true craftsman. Eventually, he had slipped off her coat and draped it along the back of her chair. Now came one of the more difficult tasks to overcome without waking her. Will tucked one arm beneath her knees and the other under her neck, then carefully lifted her. Danielle's head lolled for a moment then rested against his chest. He could hardly help but smile at the sight. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He moved to the bed and set her down, pulling the single sheet from beneath her. There was only one more act to complete; he removed her boots and set them at the foot of the bed, again in near silence, only a soft _thump_ heard as the rubber hit the floorboards. He picked up her weaponry and set them at her bedside so they would be close if there was a need for them. One final thing remained. He softly stepped over to the table between the two rickety chairs and took the lone lit candle sitting there; returning to Danielle, Will set the candle on her bedside table.

The glow of the candlelight caused Danielle's face to shine with a soft, angelic beauty, or so it was to Will's eyes. He hovered above her still form, taking in every detail of her face as he brought the sheet back over her. Her head rested against the pillow so delicately, the locks of her hair surrounding her in waves. Danielle's mouth was open only slightly as she slept, her soft breathing the only sound heard in the silence of the room. Will almost stood mesmerized by the entire atmosphere. He realized he had to leave soon, however. She deserved her sleep. Slowly, he bent down on instinct, as if to kiss her on the cheek goodnight. He stopped his descent, however, apparently having thought better of the action. With a sigh, he stood once more instead. Will turned away from her and lifted a booted foot to step forward in order to depart from the room, but yet again halted in his action. He lowered his foot and dug into the pocket of his coat, removing a key. Refusing to look at Danielle, he set the key beside the candle on her bedside table. Then, with finality, he stepped forward and approached the chair where her coat was. Reaching into one of her outer pockets, the blacksmith found another room key and wrapped his palm around it. Will realized he could now leave the room; his job was finished for the night. He walked across the room, his footsteps echoing with the repetitive sound of his heels hitting the floor, then opened the door and stepped across the threshold. Having left the room, Will then allowed his gaze to stray to her form on the bed.

"Good night, Danielle," he whispered, grasping the door handle and shutting it closed behind him. Will walked with heavy steps through the hallway to Room 8. He glanced down at the key he held to dimly see the number stamped there. He came to the door, only briefly looking at the brass number hanging from it, then stuffed the key into the lock, opening it up. The door swung forward, a familiar eerie creak heard as it did so. Will stepped within the room and snapped the door closed behind him. It was exactly the same as he remembered…all of it. He took a quick glance around, then walked to the bed and took a seat. He removed his sword sheath and boots and set them beside his bed, then promptly laid back. Will stared at the ceiling, letting various peculiar thoughts play through his head

_Emotions…feelings…they're faint, but there. Why?_ He ran his hands along his face and into his hair.

* * *

That night was troublesome for Will. He was plagued with memories of his last adventure, of the last time he had seen Danielle. He was reminded of every emotion he had felt on his journey…_every one_…ranging from relief to love to terror. Images of Elizabeth, Jack, Danielle, Barbossa, Norrington, the Governor flashed through his mind. Will revisited the kiss he had shared with Danielle; he felt the passion and anger he felt in that moment again. Suddenly, it shifted to the day he had kissed Elizabeth; the love and raw happiness he had felt then returned. His mind seemed only focused on those two incidents. His memory moved from one to the other again and again: Danielle, Elizabeth…Danielle, Elizabeth…Elizabeth, Danielle…Elizabeth Danielle. He felt as if his mind was going to crack. Subconsciously, he clutched at his bed, his head jerking back and forth. His eyes suddenly shot open; the dream faded and reality sunk in. An almighty _crash_ was heard accompanied with a shout. One fearful word emitted from Will's lips.

"Danielle!"

* * *

Danielle slept peacefully in her bed. No dreams drifted through her mind…she was simply in a relaxed, rejuvenating sleep…. That was all shattered in an instant. Something slammed against the door to her room and it burst open, tearing away from the lock and nearly off its hinges. The slab of wood banged against the wall causing the entire tavern to shiver. Danielle jumped nearly a mile in her bed with a yelp and stared wide-eyed at the drunk who slumped against her doorframe. His eyes were bloodshot and heavy-lidded, a bottle of rum held in one hand. He observed Danielle bleary-eyed.

"Wha' 'ave I's go' 'ear?" he slurred, swaying unsteadily on his feet. "Ye's alrea'y fer me, ain' ye, ye wench?" he said, attempting to stand away from the doorframe, but he swayed all the more and was forced to slouch again against the doorframe. He grinned cheekily at her. Danielle continued to stare, visibly shaking. None of what she was seeing was new to her. She was used to being grabbed and such by men, but to suddenly wake from a pleasant sleep by a drunk ramming into one's room was enough to unnerve anyone. Danielle felt around her hips for a weapon, but none was to be found. She glanced swiftly to her sides to find both her sword and pistol gone. Her eyes swiveled back to the man in front of her. Where were her weapons?! To find herself without any means of defense frightened her beyond belief…a newfound terror shone in her eyes as her hands gripped the sides of her bed white-knuckled. The drunk stumbled forward and leaned against the wall beside her door.

"Hope ye's rea'y fer some nigh'," he mumbled with a grin. Danielle swiftly allowed her eyes to scan her surroundings. She looked for something to help her get out of her present situation. Her eyes took in the candle on the bedside table to her right, then she sharply turned back to the drunk as another _thump_ was heard. Apparently he had attempted to stand on his own two feet again, but failed; he was still up against the wall. Luckily, out of the corner of her eye Danielle had spotted her pistol when she had whipped around. As she locked her eyes on the man, she lowered her right hand to the ground and felt around the floor for her weapon. It took only a few seconds and her palm wrapped itself around the butt of her pistol. She wrenched it from its holster and raised it to the drunk, still shaking violently. Her eyes were wide and fearful; she felt like some trapped animal despite being the one with the advantage. Her hand quivered as she held the pistol aimed at his chest.

"This is loaded, mate," Danielle said in what she hoped was a firm tone. "D-don't step nearer." She cursed under her breath at her stuttering. The drunk was completely unafraid. He merely smiled.

"I's loa'ed, righ'…" he said sarcastically with a laugh as he attempted to take a step away from the wall. He did so, but then was thrown backward from the room as someone grabbed the collar of his shirt. Another crash was heard as he hit the wall opposite Danielle's door. She winced visibly, but her pistol was still raised to the empty doorway. A figure hastily stepped into her room from the hall, and as recognition settled in, Danielle lowered her pistol. Will disregarded the open door he had just entered through and ran to Danielle's bedside.

"Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly with worry-filled eyes. Danielle slumped back against her pillow and nodded weakly. She raised the pistol held in her hand to indicate she had been armed then set it to her side again. He nodded and stood, sighing in relief. Will folded his arms in front of him, rubbing his eyes delicately with a hand. Danielle observed him as he walked forward and turned to look out the door. She assumed the drunk was lying against the opposite wall, probably out cold. Will just stared at the man blankly for a few seconds, then his gaze hardened with loathing. Without warning, he grabbed the battered door and slammed it shut. The wood rattled menacingly in its frame but stayed put.

"I'm tired of this!" Will hollered. His gaze sharply turned on Danielle. In his eyes was the familiar fire of utter ferocity she was accustomed to seeing from time to time. "I'm tired of men going for you!" he yelled at her. "I'm tired of men grabbing you!" He marched closer to her as she shrunk back against the bed's headboard. Will sat on the other side of the bed and grabbed her hands roughly in his own; she made no attempt to stop him. "You're too good to be treated like that." His tone held a sharp, stinging truthfulness to it. "I will not have it!" he growled, releasing one of her hands and pounding his fist into the mattress of the bed. He flexed his hand, attempting to get rid of some of the anger he felt. It didn't work and he freed Danielle fully from his grasp, standing hastily. "I refuse to let another man touch you!" he spat as he rounded the end of the bed and kicked a vacant chair beside the table. It crashed into the wall and splintered violently. Will stared at the broken wood, as if in silent approval of his work, then suddenly, in an instant, his entire demeanor changed. His previously tense shoulders relaxed, and his entire body went limp and calm. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. After taking numerous deep breaths just standing there in the candlelight, he walked over and retrieved the fallen chair. Sitting it upright, he brought it over beside Danielle and took a seat. Danielle stared at him. She had seen him get angry and furious, but that was the first time she had ever seen him lose his calm to the extent where he had to use physical action. She was only slightly frightened, but primarily shocked. It was obvious from the way he avoided her gaze, however, that he was disappointed and embarrassed in himself. "I'm sorry, Danielle," he muttered quietly though with a firm tone, averting his eyes away from her. Slowly, she stretched out a hand and rested it against one of his. The simple action caught his attention and on instinct he looked upward, locking gazes with her.

"It's fine, Will," she said quietly. There was no smile on her lips; her tone was flat. He sighed again and took her one hand in his. He hated to see her scared of him, even in the slightest bit.

"I dislike seeing men look at you so lustfully," Will said simply. "That's all I've seen since meeting you again, however." Hesitantly, he raised his other hand to her cheek and laid it there. "You are too special and beautiful to be looked at so." He smiled weakly, running his thumb along the soft flesh of her face. "I care for you too much, Danielle." A ghost of a smile graced her features, one that was grateful.

"I know, Will." She gently took his hand from her face. His touch was simply intoxicating to her and she could not stand it for long. "You always have." She released his hand, and she could not be sure, but a flash of disappoint seemed to pass across his face.

"And I always will," said Will firmly, his eyes locking on hers. Danielle knew it was another of his silent promises, and Will did not make promises lightly. To emphasize his words further, he raised the hand he held to his lips and kissed it lightly. "I always will," he reiterated, letting her hand go. She drew it back and set it against her lap, smiling faintly at Will. He returned the smile, a newfound light coming to his eyes. Danielle observed him for a few seconds, but a fit of nervousness once again seized him. He coughed. "With what happened—" he looked and gestured to the room in general, "—would you mind if I stayed with you for the rest of the night?" he asked. "I would feel more at ease." She glanced at the vacant half of the bed as if pondering his question, then turned to him with a smile.

"What eases your mind," she said coolly, "eases mine. There is plenty of room here for you." He nodded briefly, then stood.

"Let me go get my items," he said. "I'll be right back." He dragged the chair back to its rightful place then disappeared from the room.

* * *

Will returned a few short minutes later with his possessions, a humorous grin on his lips. Danielle quirked an eyebrow in interest. As Will set down his boots and sword at the opposite side of the bed, he responded to her silent question.

"That drunk is still out cold," he explained. "He must have hit the wall harder than I thought…" he added with a chuckle. "No one's come to get him, as well." Danielle's smile erupted into a grin.

"He deserves it, well enough."

"Agreed," said Will, slipping onto the bed beside her. His own smile suddenly disappeared and he became somber once more. He turned to Danielle, looking at her with apologetic eyes. "I _am_ sorry, Danielle." She glanced at him incredulously.

"I know you are, Will," she replied nonchalantly. "I know why you were angry and you had every reason to be." She leaned back against her pillow with a sigh. "I've simply gotten used to men's actions. I learned to protect myself from them." Danielle grasped the pistol at her side and raised it to show Will. His eyes swiveled over the firearm, then back to Danielle.

"How?" Danielle released another sigh and set the pistol by her bedside on the floor.

"I don't know how to explain it, Will. I just have. After a year of such actions, you _have_ to get used to it." He nodded silently, though it was obvious he did not understand her. Danielle observed him silently. She put a hand to his arm. "Don't worry about me, Will. I have dealt with this for a year." Cautiously, he turned and met her gaze.

"I can't help but worry," he muttered. "I told you, I care about you too much." Danielle smiled compassionately. It was the same smile she had offered him just before she disappeared from his life. It said, 'I realize you don't understand completely, but trust me.' She drew back her hand, and slowly leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek, if only to ease his worries.

"Trust me," she whispered. Will said nothing, but only let out a soft sigh. She realized he had agreed to do so. No words were needed to convey that message to her. "Thank you, Will," she said gratefully, lying back and taking one of his hands in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze and flashed a smile in his direction. He returned it appreciatively.

Then, as if something completely new had dawned on her, Danielle looked about the room in interest. It was rather unexpected and piqued Will's curiosity.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Though only viewing her from her profile, he noticed that she shook her head. Her eyes scanned the room a brief moment more before she turned back to him wearing a grin.

"Have you noticed how familiar this is?" she questioned. He watched her confusedly, his mouth set in a frown, then nodded weakly.

"The room? Yes, it looks—"

"Not _only_ the room, Will…" She shook her head once more. He still appeared perplexed. "us being together in the room, as well." Will's bewildered expression faded to comprehension. He nodded. Danielle looked about the room again; it was as if she was meeting an old friend. "I came to this tavern specifically because of the memories it held," her eyes wandered to Will, "but I never imagined spending the night with you again." He smirked. "It is almost like déjà vu," she mused lightly.

"If we were in your room, then it _would_ be déjà vu," he countered, then paused for a moment. "Yet, then again, I would probably call it fate." It was Danielle's turn to look perplexed.

"Care to explain?" He smiled.

"I told you a year ago that it was like fate brought us together again." Danielle nodded, remembering the day clearly. "It would have been too much of a coincidence if we found ourselves in Room 8 like this." He gestured to her and himself. "It would again be like fate." Danielle quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you consider this, then? Irony?"

"No," replied Will with a shake of the head. A smile still graced his features. "This is still fate, though less blatant, I suppose. We are within the same tavern as before and with each other." He hesitated, searching for a word. "It's more subtle. Nonetheless, it cannot be denied we were brought together tonight for a reason." A memory from earlier in the evening flitted through his brain. "Perhaps for this." He reached within his shirt and removed a chain. Strung on it was a familiar aquamarine ring; one that Danielle had not seen for a year, yet remembered every detail of. Will deftly unlatched the chain from about his neck and slipped the ring from it. He observed it fondly as it sat in the palm of his hand for a moment, then he slowly picked it up between his index finger and thumb, handing it out to her. "This belongs to you," he said softly. Danielle stared at the ring, but did not make a move as if to take it from him. She simply watched it for a few seconds, then, slowly, she plucked the ring from between his fingers and looked it over. It was just as she remembered it, every detail. She wrapped her hand about the cool metal, but to Will's surprise, returned it to his palm.

"Keep it," she said. His eyes wandered from her to the ring and back.

"It's yours," he pressed. "I thought you wanted me to return it to you." She smiled knowingly.

"That's true," she acknowledged. "It doesn't feel like I should have it back yet, however. I want you to keep it longer." He tentatively closed his palm around the ring.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain," she replied. Danielle pushed his enclosed palm to his chest, so it hovered just over his heart. "I want a piece of me with you." She held his hand in place there. Will closed his eyes and gasped in a breath. He felt his heart soar within him. The touch of her hand pressed against his mingled with the tenderness of the moment caused an onslaught of emotions. There were feelings he had not experienced since when he first loved Elizabeth. He had difficulty breathing…his heart rate increased. Will could feel its rhythmic pounding beneath his fist. The cool touch of the ring's metal band within his palm contradicted with the warmth of Danielle's hand over his own. So many things were being felt both internally and externally, and yet it all added to the magic of the moment. A fiery warmth encompassed his whole body and it felt like his heart would explode with the rush of emotions. It was at that moment Danielle removed her hand and all such feelings came to a halt. Will was left with a lingering touch of his previous emotions, but also a minor emptiness, as if he were missing something. He did not feel whole. Finally, he opened his eyes. Danielle smiled delicately; he could not help but notice how majestic she looked with the candlelight radiating behind her. He smiled weakly in response in order to keep the situation natural and comfortable.

"Thank you," he said faintly. Danielle nodded once, the smile still gracing her features. She held no knowledge of his inner turmoil.

"We should get some rest," she said. "We have long days ahead of us." Will nodded briskly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with speaking. He undid the clasp of his chain, then strung the ring on it again in silence. When done, he looked back to Danielle. "Goodnight, Will," she murmured, slinking lower beneath the sheet and resting her head against the pillow. She hastily blew out the candle beside her, causing night to surround them.

"Goodnight again," he replied quietly in the darkness. Will turned resolutely on his side and closed his eyes. The remaining dreams he had that night did not concern Elizabeth in the least, but the woman sleeping beside him. Overbearing emotions were welling up inside him, ones he never knew existed…ones that solely involved Danielle….

* * *

I'll admit, I'm into emotional talks. The next chapter is a more talking, but with Chapter 6 you'll run headlong into action at the Pelegostos island! Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! 


	5. Searching for a Solution

Time to start a real adventure! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates and probably never will. I do own Danielle, though.

* * *

Chapter 5: Searching for a Solution

Will's eyes flickered to life and he stared up at the blank ceiling above him. By the faint trace of light detected he realized it was early in the morning; the sun had not yet risen, but was near to doing so. He let out a sigh. He was eager to find Jack and rescue Elizabeth, but could not fathom why he had fallen asleep to the memory of Danielle slumbering peacefully the previous night. In his mind's eye he had been simply watching Danielle as she slept, finding content and comfort in the sound of her breathing and steady rise and fall of her chest.

Will turned his head to the right to view Danielle clutching the single sheet to her, her head resting against her shoulder. He stared at the sight for a few minutes, his face void of any emotions. Wonderment and confusion filled his thoughts. Why was his mind so fixed on her? Why couldn't he rid his thoughts of her? Why had she been plaguing him even days before her arrival? He had Elizabeth to think of, Elizabeth to worry about; Will realized his thoughts should be focused on the fate of his fiancée, not the bizarre wanderings of his mind involving a friend.

With another long sigh, he turned away from Danielle and sat up in the bed. One hand went to his hair and he ran his fingers through it. His eyes were drawn to the window and he watched as the sun just began to peak over the horizon in this distance. Will slipped his feet to the cold wood floor of the room and stood from the bed, walking around the foot of it to stare at the sunrise. He came to stand before an old wooden table situated just beneath the single window. His eyes took in the beautiful golden orb as it steadily rose higher into the sky, lighting the beautiful waters and the town itself.

_What should I do?_ Will thought, a hand resting on the table. _I've only been with her a day and already some feelings are returning, but they're coming so fast._ His eyes wandered to Danielle lying prone on the bed. The tiniest of smiles began to creep to his lips, but Will tore his eyes away, breaking from the spell she held over him. He watched the ascending sun almost in desperation. _I can't have feelings. I chose Elizabeth…my love…my fiancée…soon to be my wife._ Another smile and feeling of longing came to him as he thought of Elizabeth. The glowing sun was the exact color of her beautiful golden tresses. He thought back to how ravishing she appeared in her wedding gown, how absolutely marvelous, then a feeling of bitterness sunk in as he remembered he should be married at the very moment if not for Lord Cutler Beckett. _The fool has to destroy my wedding, of course,_ he thought angrily. The sun had finally appeared fully in the sky. Will sighed again; he could do nothing concerning his earlier disrupted wedding. _When I return to Port Royal_, he reasoned, _we shall then be married and hopefully in the company of Danielle._ Will looked back at his dear friend again and this time allowed a slight smile to appear because it was one based on friendship. She was a friend: someone he could count on, rely on, trust…. With a final brief glance out the window, he crossed the space between the bed and outer wall, coming to stand beside Danielle's sleeping form.

"Danielle," he muttered putting a hand to her shoulder and shaking her lightly. He heard a minor groan and she swatted at his hand. Will smirked amusedly, then persisted. "Danielle, it's just past sunrise. We should go soon." Finally she raised her head and looked bleary-eyed up into Will's face.

"'Just past sunrise'?" she repeated, peering out the window as the bright light of morning began to creep in. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes, unaware that her hair was in knots. "I'm not usually up this early," she admitted, removing her fingers to look at Will. He quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought you were a pirate." She glared at him from her sleep-filled eyes.

"I am," she retorted. "It's just that Jack usually gives m-m-me night shifts and lets me sleep in a bit as compensation," she mumbled, stifling a yawn with her hand. Will merely shrugged.

"I'm usually up this early. It's just become habit, I suppose."

"For your b-b-blacksmithing?" questioned Danielle, yawning again. Will nodded as she shook her head in attempt to wake herself up.

"Shall we get ready and go soon?" he asked once she gave up in her attempt. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him in confusion.

"'Go soon'? What do you—" she broke off as she remembered the reason they were within the infamous pirate city. Her eyes widened. "O-oh, yes, we should!" His question was enough to force her awake. She placed her bare feet on the worn wood floor and proceeded in pulling on her boots. "One question, however," she said as she tugged on her right one. "How—" she pulled the other on and looked to Will, "—did I end up in this bed without sword, pistol, boots, or coat?" Will smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you," he replied. "You were sleeping so soundly. I didn't want to force you back to your room where you'd have to fall asleep again."

"Uh-huh," said Danielle with a mirthful smile. She grabbed her sword and pistol, then stood beside him. "As I told you last night, you are far too nice to a girl…" she paused, "or shall I say, a pirate." She grinned lightheartedly. Will smirked in response.

"Ah, but do you forget, I too am a pirate: the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Danielle's grin shifted to a look of pride.

"You have finally accepted you're a pirate, then?" Will smiled tenderly.

"Would I be here if I hadn't?" Danielle contemplated his answer for a few brief minutes, her sword and pistol held lax in one hand.

"Yes," she said truthfully, "you would. You're desire to rescue Elizabeth has always been above your shame of your heritage." She set about strapping her sword sheath about her, but Will gently laid a hand on her arm. She stopped her work and locked gazes with him.

"I am no longer ashamed of my father though," he replied. "Frankly, I'm proud of having pirate in my blood." Danielle smiled weakly.

"Because of the good your father has done?"

"Yes, that," he agreed, taking one of her hands, "but also because a person as good, beautiful, and true as yourself can be one and still retain your kindness." Danielle turned a shade of red; she was hardly one to receive compliments of that type.

"Yes, well, you know I love the sea," she stammered, pulling her hand from Will's grasp. She kicked herself for having yet another nervous fit in front of Will. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She thought she saw the briefest looks of disappointment flit across Will's features.

"I realize," he replied with a faint smile, "but I can still see the young girl I knew from Portsmouth in your eyes." He slipped a strand of her hair behind her ear, then his hand hovered an inch from her cheek. "The Caribbean, thankfully, hasn't hardened you too much." He dropped his hand, then turned to look out the window. Danielle stared at his back in puzzlement. _That was a strange conversation,_ she mused, watching him for a moment more then swiftly strapping her sword and pistol around her waist. Slowly, she stepped past him and grabbed her coat from the back of a chair, then slipped it on. On instinct, her hand dug into her pocket, feeling around for her room key.

"My room key is gone," she said aloud, feeling in the other pocket. Her fingers still didn't brush against the piece of metal and she tucked a hand into her inner coat pocket. All that could be felt was a folded piece of paper. She removed it, then continued groping within her coat. Soon, Danielle gave up in the futile search, but was thoroughly confused. "Where could it be?" Will, standing before the window, shook his head as if coming out of a reverie, then turned to Danielle. In his hand was held the room key.

"Ah, thank you," she muttered, taking the large wrought piece of metal from him. He nodded once, saying nothing. His eyes strayed to her hands as she stowed away the key. In one hand she held a piece of parchment. Danielle was about to tuck it away when she felt his fingertips graze the skin of her arm. She glanced up at him; his eyes were locked on the invitation she held.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at it. She smiled lightly, holding it up between her index and middle fingers. She posed a question of her own.

"Do you recognize it?"

"You keep it on your person?" he then asked, ignoring her question. His eyes shifted to her, his expression giving off an air of wonder. She glanced down at the parchment, her smile disappearing.

"I enjoy keeping a piece of you with me," she replied simply, raising her eyes to his. His lips parted slightly in surprise, as if he saw her in a new light. Keeping her eyes on his own, she put away the letter, then undid the cloth tied about her wrist. She had not removed that strip of fabric once since she had originally tied it there. Will's eyes dropped to the cloth as she raised it in front of him. "Do you know what this is?" He took the fabric from her and examined it.

"I used this to tie my hair back." He ran his thumb along the dark cloth, then met her gaze. "I gave this to you the day we rescued Jack." She nodded once. His eyes flickered to the fabric, then back to Danielle. "You kept this?" She nodded again.

"Yes."

"Why?" Danielle's eyes slipped to look at his chest before returning to meet his orbs.

"For the same reason you've kept my ring with you always," she replied, steadily looking at him. "I wanted a piece of you with me, as I suspect you wanted a piece of me with you." Will averted his gaze away from her, but nodded all the same.

"Yes," he admitted, handing back the cloth. She took it, then tied it around her wrist once more.

"Thank you," she said. Again, he fell into silence and simply nodded. Hastily, he turned from her, crossed the room, and snatched up her bag. Danielle scanned the room in search for any missed artifact and spotted a second room key on the bedside table. Walking over, she picked it up, then slipped it into the pocket with the first. "I suppose we can go now," she acknowledged, gazing out the window to see the sun blazing down upon the town. Will said nothing, but silently opened the door, allowing Danielle to depart first before following her.

* * *

They walked through the empty streets of Tortuga. As was normal, all the drunks, whores, and the like were sleeping the day away, awaiting the night when the chaos would ensue again. Only a few stragglers could be seen in the streets, stumbling around after the previous night's events. Despite the obvious lack of civilians in the streets of the pirate town, Danielle realized people could still be found if one went to the right place; in that case, the docks. Most merchants and traders arrived in the day with their usual shipments of rum and food when bartenders could restock their supplies for another night's adventures.

Will and Danielle arrived at the pier to see a number of ships docked and unloading crates, a few even taking on some merchandise. Danielle walked down the length of the docks and approached a wizened old man sitting on a crate.

"Sir," she called. He looked up at being addressed, then grinned at spotting Danielle. Only three teeth were visible in the gaping hole that was his mouth. Will was already filled with a sense of uneasiness, but followed Danielle nonetheless.

"Wha' can I do fer a pre'y lass like you?" asked the man as Danielle came to stand in front of him.

"Have you seen Captain Jack Sparrow about in the last few days?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

"Who?" questioned the man. Danielle closed her eyes and cursed her dismal luck, then forced a smile at the elder man.

"Apparently you don't know him. Nevermind." The older man frowned as Danielle turned her back on him and marched away, Will in tow with her. "It figures I'd question a man who does not even know the name Jack Sparrow!" she grumbled heatedly. Will glanced sidelong at her as she let out a frustrated sigh. "You ask the next one," she muttered under her breath as they approached another sailor. He was a bit older than her and appeared to have gone on a number of adventures in his day. Danielle felt that he was oddly familiar.

"Excuse me," said Will, walking up to the man, "have you seen Jack Sparrow or know his whereabouts?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" repeated the man in thought. "Owes me four doubloons…. Heard he was dead." Will frowned, as did Danielle. The man turned to her and cocked his head. "I thought I recognized you," he muttered, pointing a finger at her. "You sail with Sparrow, don't you?" It suddenly struck Danielle where she had seen the man before. When Jack had bet her in that poker game months ago, he had lost. Danielle had managed to make an accord between Jack and the sailor. If Jack paid the man four doubloons instead, the bet concerning Danielle would be considered null and void. The man standing in front of her was that very winner.

"Uh…yes," she admitted.

"Thought so," mumbled the sailor, then he leaned in to take a closer look at her. "Wait a minute! You're the lass he bet in that poker game. I'm still waiting for those four doubloons!" Will flashed Danielle a perplexed look. Danielle smiled weakly in response.

"Ah, yes!" She dug into a pouch tied about her waist, removing four coins. "Here's the pay!" She dropped the money into his open palm. Danielle could not be sure he would leave her be if she didn't pay him. She did not want to risk being taken away as compensation for Jack's blunder and she didn't have it in her heart to draw her pistol on another man, especially when he wasn't being a threat. The man looked over the coins and grinned.

"This ain't Jack's money, is it?" He smirked at Danielle who merely quirked an eyebrow. _He's certainly smarter than he looks,_ she thought, nodding curtly. The sailor's eyes swiveled from her to the money in his palm and back as if he was making a decision. Then he clenched the pay in a fist and slipped it into a small money sack. "Money's good enough for me, lass." Danielle smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Sparrow's still dead by your accounts though?" she questioned hopefully.

"From what I heard, he is," replied the sailor. Danielle let out a brief sigh.

"Well, thank you for your assistance." She turned on her heel and continued her way along the docks to the next merchant they could question. Will's sharp footsteps were heard behind her and as soon as she had traveled near fifteen paces, he grabbed her arm. Danielle stopped and turned.

"Why did you pay him?" asked Will quietly. "You could have just left him and been done with it. He would not have laid a finger on you if he tried, I can promise you that." Danielle smiled that same compassionate, sensitive smile. It was almost mocking in Will's eyes, as if he were a small boy that knew nothing of what he was saying. He kept his aggravation at bay and waited for her response.

"He won the poker game fairly, Will. In all technicalities," she added, "he won me." Will whipped his head around and glared at the sailor loathingly. She realized it was only because of the information she had just revealed to him. "Don't get angry at him, Will," she said lightly. Will turned back to her bewildered. "I stepped into that poker game when he 'won' me and organized a deal. Four pounds, or doubloons as he called it, would compensate for me." Will looked somewhat disgusted. Four pounds was all she was worth? Surely there was no price for her worth…no amount of money could equal to a human life, least of all Danielle's life.

"How can you be equal to an amount of money?" he questioned angrily. Danielle shrugged and glanced at the surrounding men working at the pier.

"To these men I'm no better than the bar whores. There's a price for any woman these days, Will."

"How can you sit idly and say that?" Will practically yelled. "You know it is not true!" She sighed and averted her gaze away from him, looking out at the bright waters beyond the harbor.

"I wish it weren't, but I cannot believe otherwise. I've learned different, Will."

"Then you've learned wrongly," he growled lowly, grabbing her arms and pulling her so she stood only inches from him. Danielle stared steadily into his eyes, keeping her voice firm and calm.

"I only tell you what I have observed. If I walked up to any of these men and flaunted myself, they'd be willing to pay a coin or two for my body." She could not help the sharpness coming to her tone.

"Then these men are fools," Will hissed. "They only see you as a tool to be used and played with." He shook her once, his hands clamped on her arms tightly. His grip was starting to hurt, but Danielle refused to flinch. "I have never seen you as such," he continued. "I've looked deeper and seen your heart."

"And that's exactly what sets you apart from these men," she replied resolutely. Though his eyes continued to bore into her own, she felt his grip slacken a bit. "You do not barter and play with women as toys, you respect them…" she paused for a brief second to see his initial reaction, "and that is why you have earned my respect in return." His features softened and his hold on her arms became completely lax. "You are a good man, a thousand times better than any to be found in this town." She nodded to the road they had traveled down earlier, leading to the center of Tortuga. Will released her and slowly dropped his hands to his sides. "Will, I know why you speak as you do: you don't want me getting hurt or giving myself away just to earn a bit of coin."

"You've not done so, have you?" Will asked quietly, his face stricken and pale as the thought occurred to him. Her hazel orbs stared into his brown ones.

"Never," she said without hesitation, "but I pity those who do. The first man to receive my body will be my husband if I ever indeed do get married. I can promise you that." Relief spread throughout Will and he could not keep himself from hugging Danielle close to him. Her words had brought on a feeling of warmth and comfort.

"You had me worried," he confessed in a whisper. "I do not want anything—"

"—to happen to me," concluded Danielle, pulling away to look into his eyes. "I know." There shone within her own orbs a desire for Will to understand, to trust her. "You can't keep protecting me though, Will. I've been fending for myself just short of a year now with occasional help." Will looked back at her with mild shock and hurt. Danielle raised a hand to his cheek, silently pleading with him to honor her request. "We'll only be with each other for a few short weeks at the most. I agreed to help you rescue Elizabeth and will stay for your wedding, perhaps a few days longer, but then I shall return to the sea. We'll not be together forever where you need to protect me from every danger I face. You have a fiancée you must watch over. The days when we were children are over; you are no longer needed to stand guard over me."

It felt like a dagger had pierced his heart; his feelings of relief were demolished with a wave of sorrow and heartbreak. He became numb and oblivious to where they were and what they were doing. The sole thing he realized was the immense feeling of uselessness washing over him. It seemed like he had lost a purpose, like Danielle had ripped a piece of his heart from his body. Will recalled the last time he had felt so frail and helpless: Elizabeth had just affirmed her engagement to the Commodore and had turned her back on him, walking away, leaving him alone. He had found solace in Danielle a few nights later, only to be served the same sense of heartbreak a year later.

"I-I understand," he stammered quietly. Apparently his expression gave away the pure grief he felt because Danielle took one of his worn hands into her own and held it tightly, the warmth of her palm radiating into his. With her other hand she brushed away some of the hair that had fallen from into his face.

"I'll always need you with me, Will. Please do not think I don't need you, because I do. I keep small reminders of you on my person to keep you close to me even when you are not present." She raised her right hand showing the cloth tied to her wrist. His eyes flickered to it. "Excluding today this has not left my wrist. I have worn it day and night since I left you…because I love you." Will looked up and stared into her eyes.

"You love me?" he repeated in a daze, his tone disbelieving though his heart surged gently within his chest. Danielle cursed herself for revealing her emotions so soon when she intended to never do so. She closed her eyes, fighting back the urge to shout the truth that lived within her heart. She refused to destroy his wedding with Elizabeth, his love, and their friendship along with it. Finally, she spoke.

"Of course I love you," she said with a small reassuring smile. Will blinked, wondering if he had misunderstood her. "I love you as a friend, a dear friend. I love being with you and cherish the times we are together." Will nodded briefly. "You just need to understand that I can take care of myself. The Caribbean has taught me to be more independent." He nodded again, understanding what she said for he had gone through a similar experience when he first arrived there as a young boy.

Will was so accustomed to caring for Danielle, however; he had always done so since they had first met as children. Her words had made him feel unneeded and reminded him of the dread he would feel when it came time for her to disappear from his life again. How long would it be? A few months? Another year? Ten years? For some unknown reason he had assumed she would always be with him and stay with him, not disappear again. He felt like any time he spent with her would be too short. His heart still throbbing in dull pain, he sighed.

"Shall we continue our search?" Danielle frowned but nodded in agreement turning slowly and leading the way to the next sailor they could speak to. She was hardly in the mood for niceties after her minor fight with Will. She stepped up to the nearest man and called out. As he turned, Danielle realized immediately he was a fisherman due to his tatty, dirtied clothes. Her eyes wandered to his and she was somewhat surprised to see them glazed over, a light milky-white; he was blind, or at least partially blind!

"Have you heard of Jack Sparrow's whereabouts?" The man nodded immediately.

"Aye, just heard the other day. Singapore." Danielle blank expression shifted to a frown of annoyance. "That's what I heard," continued the man. "Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow…will end up in Singapore."

"Thank you," she replied in her utmost polite voice through gritted teeth. "I sincerely doubt he's in Singapore, however." The man shook his head.

"No, I'm sure as the sun rises each day that he's in Singapore," he replied good-naturedly.

"Well, if that's true, it's unfortunate for Jack because that means I'll run him through the next time I set eyes on him," she said with an eerie calm, stomping away from the man as Will followed silently. "Care to ask the next buffoon?" she added to Will in a somewhat sour mood.

"If you insist," he replied quietly, though his curiosity would not leave him be. "Why are you so vehement about Singapore, however?" Danielle turned around.

"Trust me, you do not want to hear of that adventure." She was somewhat pleased he had eased up enough to speak with her, though briefly; his previous silence had filled the air with uneasiness and discomfort.

Danielle realized it was probably hard for Will to hear that she didn't want his protection constantly. He had always watched out for her, after all. She recalled when she was young and struggled with walking independently; she couldn't walk without the use of two canes until the age of seven when she had strengthened her legs enough. Will had met her when they were just infants and they grew up with each other. He had always been willing to help her get around the town of Portsmouth, especially in the days when she used her canes. As the years passed and she strengthened, she finally learned to walk alone without the help of her canes. Will continued to be patient and assist her; if she stumbled, he had always attempted to catch her. If she fell, he would worriedly pull her to her feet. Still the years passed and Will grew more accustomed to an occasional slip. He always tried to catch her, but if she managed to fall, usually she'd simply ask for his hand or grab something nearby and pull herself to her feet. He was always naturally caring and helpful; that trait still lived with him. Danielle looked at the twenty-one-year-old Will walking at her side. He was still the same after all those years. It was no surprise he still attempted to help and watch out for her.

Her eyes wandered to look at her feet as they shuffled across the ground. She had come a long way from the young five-year-old who depended on canes to keep on her feet. She had come a long way and every day her legs strengthened more and more with each step she took. Danielle was so grateful she had been granted with the ability to actually walk; it truly was a gift.

Again, her thoughts wandered to Will. She now could walk on her own, and well enough, so Will had no reason to watch her concerning that matter. Now, he kept an eye on her for her physical protection. He worried that men would take advantage of her, that she would accidentally slip into the sea, that Jack would be careless and risk her life for some reason or another. Will had to realize she was no longer the girl that leaned on him for nearly everything. She could live her own life and take care of herself.

Still, she wondered if there was something more to Will's peculiar actions. Danielle had admitted that she did not plan to stay with him indefinitely; she planned on returning to the Pearl and being a pirate. Perhaps that was another cause for his obvious sorrow. With a sigh, Danielle reflected on the fact that Will would also have to come to grips with the fact that they were leading separate lives. He was on his way to a wife and family while he held the position of town blacksmith. Danielle was a pirate aboard the Black Pearl captained by Jack Sparrow; danger and mystery lurked about with each new day. Could their lives _be_ any different? With another sigh, she realized they could not. He just had to realize it, as well.

Danielle had hardly paid any attention as to where she was going. Her feet were leading her on a path of their own. She was surprised to find herself on the edge of Tortuga, just past the first few buildings that led onward into the heart of the pirate town. She scanned the various buildings, her eyes finally landing upon two familiar women: Scarlett and Giselle, Jack's most favorite wenches. Turning to Will, she gestured for him to approach the whores and ask their question. Hopefully they were about to receive an answer.

He nodded and stepped a few paces ahead of Danielle, leading the way to the whores who chattered quietly to each other. On Will's approach, they both quieted and stared at him.

"Do you ladies happen to know where Jack Sparrow is?" he asked tiredly. Danielle crossed her arms, standing a foot behind Will, waiting to hear their response.

"Jack Sparrow!" exclaimed Giselle in mild shock.

"I haven't seen 'im in a month," remarked Scarlett. Danielle's brow furrowed at the wench's statement. The Pearl had been to Tortuga just recently. Scarlett hadn't seen Jack? _Ah, yes, _Danielle thought to herself with an internal grin, _he spent the night with Giselle if I remember correctly. There's no need to reveal that information, though._ However it was too late as Giselle stepped up to Will in a sweetly threatening manner.

"When you find him, will you give him a message?" she asked. Not giving Will a chance to respond, she slapped him harshly across the face. Will's face whipped around to face Danielle as she winced. He rubbed his raw cheek and smiled weakly to the two fuming whores.

"I'll deliver the message," he said, backing up a few steps and turning around to retreat back to the harbor. Danielle walked in tow with him as he moved his jaw gingerly. "Now I know the hell Jack lives through," he muttered. He touched his cheek lightly again. "How bad is it?" Danielle was relieved he was talking to her for a second time since their disagreement, even on such a minute topic.

"It's very red, I'm afraid." He lowered his hand and glanced at Danielle.

"She has a powerful hand." Danielle smirked.

"I've noticed. I cannot count the number of times I've seen Jack slapped by either one or both of them. I'll admit those times consist of some of my best memories." She grinned reminiscently. A ghost of a smile played at his lips.

"Shall we ask that shrimper over there?" questioned Will, dashing their little conversation to pieces. Danielle followed Will's gaze to a tall, black island shrimper who was skillfully mending a net at the docks. She nodded without saying a word and hastily began walking in that direction. It would take time for all to be right in their relationship again, she realized. She had to be patient.

"Go ahead," she murmured, gesturing for Will to question the shrimper. He nodded briskly and walked to the man.

"Sir," he said, "do you know where Jack Sparrow is?"

"We're looking for him," interjected Danielle. The islander looked up from his work, his gaze shifting from Will to Danielle.

"No," he said in a low, thickly accented voice. "I do not know about Jack Sparrow."

"Damn!" muttered Danielle under her breath at their continuing ill fortune. Will heard her clearly and merely offered her a glance, did not saying anything.

"I do know someding, however," continued the shrimper. "Cannot say about Jack Sparrow, but dere's a island, just south of de straits where I trade spice for," he paused for a second in recollection, "mmm…delicious long pork." He continued mending his net. "Cannot say about Jack, but you find a ship dere. A ship wit' black sails," he concluded. Despite their minor differences, Will and Danielle locked gazes, both exclaiming the same thought.

"The Black Pearl!"

"How long ago did you see this ship and island?" questioned Danielle urgently. The islander ceased working again as he thought.

"About a day and a half ago when traveling to Tortuga here." Danielle whipped around to face Will, her mind focused only on their mission. It was strictly business.

"That's not all that—" she uttered.

"—long ago," finished Will. "He could still be there." In his excitement, he stepped closer to the shrimper, his eyes wild with a fire of hope. "Is there any way you could bring us to this island? It's extremely important we get there." The islander put a hand to his face as he contemplated Will's request.

"Well, I do have to go dat way soon. Dere's good fishing up dere anyhow." He removed his hand and looked to Will. "I shall take you. Get on board. We shall leave soon." Will grinned and nodded appreciatively.

"Thank you," he said as Danielle repeated the gesture with thanks of her own. The shrimper nodded and returned to his work as Will assisted Danielle onto the relatively large boat docked nearby. As soon as they were both aboard the ship, Will released her. He locked eyes with her yet offered no smile; there was no sharp liveliness to his beautiful brown orbs, but a dull sorrow. He nodded once, curtly, to her and turned his back on her, retreating to the other side of the ship.

Danielle observed his slowly departing back. Even his step seemed unnatural; it was heavier and less precise, like a burden was physically weighing him down. A frown marred her features as a gust of wind played with her brown locks.

_You made your choice a year ago, Will. Now you see the effects of mine. I'm not the same girl you once knew, though traces of her remain. Learn to accept me for who I am now._ With a sigh, Danielle leaned back against the nearby rail of the ship, staring out at the awaiting horizon.

* * *

Next chapter will start right away with the Pelegostos island! After all that talk and travel a little action is most definitely needed. Sorry if you were expecting action in this chapter, but I needed a filler. The next one will be a lot of action! Don't forget to push the little purple button and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Oh, and to inform those curious readers, what I wrote concerning Danielle walking with canes until the age of seven is partially true in relation to me. I used a walker to get around until I was about seven. I'd gone through years of physical therapy and eventually became strong enough to walk on my own. Now I use leg braces, though I'm capable of walking without them.


	6. Trust

Finally we're onto some real action! Thanks for all the reviews! You know I appreciate it. Thanks again guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Will or Jack or Gibbs, Elizabeth, Cotton, Marty…oh you get the point! I only own Danielle.

I dedicate this chapter to my cat, Nipper. Unfortunately, she was put down last week. Love you, Nippy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Trust

"Dere's de island," remarked the large shrimper as he pointed out a beach in the distance. He whipped out his spyglass and peered into it. "De ship is still dere, too." Danielle shielded her eyes from the light of the sun as she stared in the direction of the lone island.

"Yes, that's most definitely the Pearl," she remarked to no one in particular. Nonetheless, Will nodded in agreement at her side. "After being on a specific ship for a year, you're able to spot it from any distance," she added.

"So I would assume," commented Will quietly watching as they slowly drew nearer to the magnificent vessel. The shrimper lowered his spyglass and shut it.

"My brother will take you ashore." Danielle nodded silently and walked to the ladder leading to a small wooden dinghy. A smaller islander scurried down the rope ladder and took up the oars awaiting Danielle and Will to arrive. Will glanced over to Danielle and saw her about to climb over the rail. He ran toward her.

"Let me help you," he said, grabbing one of her hands as she stepped over the rail and secured one foot on a ladder rung. She said nothing and slowly descended into the longboat. Will stood on deck a minute longer.

"Thank you for your assistance. There must be some way I can pay you," he pressed to the shrimper but he shook his head with a grave expression.

"No pay is necessary."

"That's a first," muttered Will in relief before he repeated his thanks. The man nodded solemnly and Will swiftly grabbed Danielle's rucksack before climbing down into the crowded dinghy.

* * *

The islander rowed for a time just short of ten minutes before he stopped abruptly and set down the oars. His expression was unreadable and neither Danielle nor Will could think of any reason for the delay. They locked gazes for the briefest of seconds, silently making their confusion known to the other. Will finally took it upon himself to question the islander.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there." He pointed out the large island looming ahead of them. It had to be about a thousand, maybe a thousand-five-hundred, feet away. Why stop in the middle of a trip? What was the point?

"Ne bougeais pas, c'est trop dangereux," replied the islander in very clear French.

"What?" questioned Will in perplexity. He had never learned any other language aside of English, his mother tongue. Yes, it made perfect sense to have a man who spoke no English row a couple of English citizens….

"He says it is too dangerous." Will turned to Danielle in complete bewilderment.

"How do you know that?"

"After sailing around the world you have to pick up pieces of other languages," she shrugged, thinking her comment as obvious. Will nodded once, then turned back to the rower.

"Je ne peux, c'est trop dangereux, j'avais le dit," said the man trying to explain himself. Will did not understand a word and looked to Danielle hopefully. She frowned and shook her head.

"I only understand a few words here and there," she said. "He's basically saying it's dangerous from what I understand." Will let out a brisk sigh and stood.

"I suppose we'll have to swim the rest of the way then," he remarked. "Wait for a moment."

"Bon voyage, monsieur, madame," said the islander as Will jumped from the longboat into the water. A few seconds passed before his head popped up to the surface again.

"Come into the water, Danielle," he said, indicating for her to come to him. She looked warily at the glistening sea, then to the island standing yards away. Will saw the obvious fear in her eyes and sought to soothe her. "You can trust me, you know that. I won't let you drown." He raised his hands to the side of the dinghy prepared to catch her when she slipped into the ocean. Clutching the sides of the boat, she shifted closer to Will, feeling as the dingy rocked unsteadily on the water. She glanced at the rolling sea, sparkling brightly in the sunlight, then to the island again. Danielle was unsure she could make the distance.

"I tend to feel more comfortable when in water where my feet reach the ground," she admitted with a nervous smile.

"Well, I'm afraid that is not the case here," replied Will in a soft, calming tone. He set his wet fingers against the warm skin of her arm. On the contact, her eyes met his. "You've been through worse with me. Remember the Interceptor?" A small grimace appeared on her features.

"How could I forget?"

"I didn't let you drown then. I won't let you drown now." His eyes bored into hers with utmost seriousness. "Trust me." Weakly, Danielle nodded. She could always trust him. She knew that. No matter what, he had never led her astray. Will had always helped her and kept her safe. It was strange how she was unable to fully trust him until she was given reassurance, but that was not necessarily because she did _not _trust Will, it was because she feared an outcome that did not prove favorable, or rather, feared something going wrong resulting in her drowning. Yet, then again, Will promised she would not drown. She should trust in that promise. She should trust in her faith in him.

"I trust you," she whispered, standing slowly from the boat and slipping one leg over the side followed by the other. Will strategically placed his hands on either side of her and Danielle could not help notice how similar their situation was to when a parent first taught their young child to swim. The child was first reluctant and frightened and the parent reassured them they would be fine, then cautiously the child agreed to try and learn. The parent patiently helped them into the water the first time and taught them the basics of swimming, helping them all the way. Danielle, of course, had never been taught to swim, but had seen such occurrences when growing up in Portsmouth.

Just as that patient parent she remembered, Will slowly helped her slip into the water, but kept his arms around her constantly. She clung to his forearms, gripping them tightly. Will smiled lightly, consolingly.

"You're fine. I won't let go." He removed one hand from her side and felt her grasp tighten all the more. "It is alright," he said firmly. "I'm turning around. Just as we did on the Interceptor, lock your hands about my throat." Danielle nodded and proceeded to do as he asked. Soon Will was beneath her, floating relaxingly in the water. Her hands were clasped around his throat hugging his chest. The islander had not continued rowing. He was two absorbed in watching the two. Will slipped one hand onto the side of the rowboat.

"The bag," he said to the man. The lean shrimper cocked in head in confusion. "The bag," repeated Will pointing to the rucksack. The man made an expression of comprehension and picked up the rucksack and lowered it into the water. Will grabbed it, looping its end about his palm a few times. It floated eerily in the water beside him. "Are you ready?" he asked over his shoulder to Danielle.

"Yes," came a soft answer in his right ear. With a nod, he swam forward. The weight of Danielle clinging to his back slowed him somewhat, but he was still able to swim at a relatively quick speed. His legs propelled him forward as his arms clawed at the water, pushing him faster. The rucksack did little to hinder him since to floated alongside him rather than sinking like a dead weight. The soaking clothes within did prove to be a bit heavy, but the bag luckily wasn't falling through the water as an anchor would.

Steadily, the island drew nearer. The yellow sand of the beach came closer and closer as well as the massive ship residing there. His limbs began tiring a little, not much, yet some nonetheless. His legs slowed in kicking him onward though his arms stroked all the harder. The majority of his movement was due to his feet pushing him forward, but they were quickly tiring.

Waves crested just in front of him. Will realized they would push to the coast as soon as he reached them. He also understood they would pommel himself and Danielle but hopefully only for a few brief seconds. The water would envelope them as it shoved them to the beach, then hopefully they would be near enough to stand and walk the rest of the way to the ship.

Will passed the boundary line separating the open sea from the incoming tide. A wave crashed over him shoving him both downward and forward as it's weight fell against him. Danielle's grip tightened about his chest, though he knew that was only from instinct. They were surrounded by water for a few brief seconds more before they both broke through the surface again to meet the daylight. Will was surprised to see how close to the beach they were. He stopped swimming, even as the waves rammed into his back, and touched down on the wet sand. Taking Danielle's hands, he unlocked them from his throat, and pulled her around in front of him.

"You should be able to stand," he said, grasping her hand. Slowly, she lowered her feet to the sandy floor. A feeling of relief flitted through her, but not a second later a wave ran into her, knocking her forward. As her eyes widened fearfully, Will swung forward and caught her with his free arm. She clung to him frightfully. He could not help but chuckle on the sheer terror on her face; as long as she was with him, after all, she was in no danger. "Come on," he said lightly, slipping a hand around her back as she held to his remaining arm with a vice-like grip.

* * *

They walked nearer and nearer to the beach, the waves slowly dying away as they left the water behind. Soon the height of the sea was barely a few inches above their ankles. Danielle finally walked independently, though remained beside Will nonetheless. She finally felt safe and comfortable; feelings she had not felt in the least while Will was swimming to the island. It was not that she hated the water, no; she loved it, but she much preferred staring at it and observing it compared to being in it. She did enjoy beaches, however. The touch and beauty of the surf never bothered her. Only the thought of water enveloping her and drawing her into the depths ever frightened her, and that was the fear she had just faced and survived.

Both pairs of eyes were drawn to the magnificent ship beached on the coastline of the gargantuan island. Will slopped through the final bits of surf creeping onto the beach. Danielle breathed heavily at his side, her eyes scanning every detail of the Pearl for sign of life. She noted various stakes planted in the sand with ropes tied to them, preventing the Pearl from floating away at high tide.

"It's low tide," she remarked, looking over her shoulder at the rolling sea they had just come from. "They must have beached during high tide," she added walking across the dry, hot sand to approach the Pearl. Will followed.

"Is anyone aboard?" he asked once she stopped alongside the ship and set down Danielle's rucksack.

"I would guess not," she said solemnly, locking eyes with him. "It never hurts to see, however," she then reasoned. Will nodded and let out a huff.

"Jack!" he hollered, cupping his mouth in his hands. "Jack Sparrow!" He walked beside the ship, edging closer to a jungle leading inland. "Marty! Cotton!" he cried, Danielle stepping up behind him. "Anybody?" he then asked, softening his voice in curiosity and worry. His eyes wandered over the large palm jungle before them.

"They're obviously gone," said Danielle stopping beside him and crossing her arms. Will turned to her.

"Shall we go in?" He pointed out the jungle. Danielle looked it over apprehensively.

"I don't necessarily get a friendly feeling," she admitted. "It makes me nervous more than anything, but…" she glanced at Will, "I suppose we'll have to." She uncrossed her arms, allowing Will to walk forward first then followed herself. He walked to the edge of the jungle and pulled back a branch before stepping within it.

The plants and leaves about them rustled with each step. Danielle was on edge, suspicious and uneasy. Something did not feel right concerning the island. Everyone from the Pearl was gone; she knew for a fact Jack would not up and leave his beloved ship. It was his most prized possession, after all. Even if some of the crew had left, the Pearl would never be completely abandoned. No, something was most definitely amiss.

Will walked slowly ahead of her. His steps were soft and controlled, yet a _crunch_ could not be helped when he stepped on a lowly branch. His eyes darted left and right, his head constantly in motion as he took in every detail of the surrounding jungle. He did not seem nervous, but simply curious and cautious.

They walked a few minutes more before he sharply raised his hand and Danielle came to an abrupt stop. Impulsively, her hand went to her sword. There was a flutter of brightly colored wings and a familiar bird came to land on the stump of a palm before them. Danielle released a breath she had not realized she had been holding.

"Ah!" exclaimed Will in relief. "A familiar face."

"Rawk! Don't eat me!" squawked Cotton's parrot loudly. Will cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"I'm not going to eat you." Danielle raised a brow at the bird. _That was strange_.

"Don't eat me!" repeated the bird. "No! Don't eat me! Akkk!" The parrot took flight again and soared over them and out of the jungle. Danielle looked over her shoulder in curiosity until the bird disappeared from sight.

"That has to be the most straightforward thing that bird has ever said," she commented, turning back to Will. His brow was furrowed in befuddlement.

"'Don't eat me'?" he repeated. "What do you think it means?"

"If anything, nothing good." She continued through the jungle. "I sincerely hope it wasn't meant to be taken literally," she added scanning the greenery around them as she stepped forward.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened again until a few minutes had passed. Danielle was about to turn left a bit when Will rested a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him quizzically, but he simply pointed straight ahead where a blob of brown was seen visibly within the sea of green surrounding them. He passed Danielle and approached a plant where a small canteen was hanging. Danielle walked forward and peered over his shoulder.

"Gibbs," he murmured, picking up the canteen. His eyes scrutinized the canteen until he finally noticed a small string hanging from it. Will dropped the canteen and glanced at the string, noticing it led somewhere. Danielle swiftly picked up the small flask and tied it to her belt for safe keeping. Will appeared mesmerized by the thin piece of string and followed it, extremely curious as to where it led. Warning bells went off in Danielle's head and her senses heightened. She could tell they were not alone.

"Will," she said quietly, staring about her wide eyed as she carefully followed him. They passed a large tree and he came to the end of the string; he looked it over in perplexity. "Will," she reiterated, "I don't believe that's such—" She was silenced as a darkly skinned man jumped forward and they both were wrenched high into the air by their ankles. The blood immediately rushed to her head but she could still make out as a dozen or so figures with spears stepped out of the greenery. They were extremely dark skinned with all sorts of ornaments hanging off them, piercings and war paint. It was obvious they were not a very civil people, nor friendly.

Will swiftly unsheathed his sword and swung it halfhazardly at the villagers. The steel of his blade was making no contact whatsoever with them nor their weapons. Danielle realized he was acting in their best interest, but could not help but think his idea foolish.

"Come on!" he challenged them. "Let's go! Come on! Who wants it? I could do this all day!" he quipped lightheartedly. Danielle was on the brink of telling him to cease his actions when he went limp beside her. His sword fell to the grassy floor. Not a second later, darkness overcame her too.

* * *

Danielle let out a groan. Her mind was foggy and dazed. She could feel the familiar sensation of movement, but realized it was not of her doing. She made as if to rub her eyes, but found her hands immovable. It took another second for her mind to register she couldn't move her legs either. Slowly, her eyes opened to stare at a large bamboo beam. Everything came back to her with a jolt. Her eyes widened and she glanced upward to see her wrists tied to the pole as well as her ankles. She was swinging immobile from a pole being carried by two of the villagers. Danielle could not help but think of how alike she must have looked to a pig about to be roasted on a spit. It felt as if she were a piece of game. _This is less than appealing,_ she mused bitterly.

She glanced forward only to see the dark backside of one of the villagers. Desperately, she leaned her head to one side in attempt to see around the man, but no sign of Will could be seen ahead of her. Unable to see clearly over her shoulder, she hung her head backwards only to stare at the pelvis of the villager behind her. Her nose scrunched unpleasantly at his stench. After a little work, she managed to twist her head enough to just she around the man. Will hung limply from a beam similar to hers, again being carried by two men.

"Will," she hissed between her teeth. He did not stir. The blood began rushing to her head again and she was forced to sit upright. A slight dizziness set in, one she could have ignored had they not just begun crossing a rickety wooden bridge over a large chasm. "Will," she said sharply again. Still he made no sign of acknowledgement.

The villagers ignored her apparent pleas. What did it matter to them if she spoke to her companion? They would still have to face judgment by their god and chief. There was little time left for them, no doubt. Hastily, the men carried their prizes over the bridge to the village throne. The ceremony was to start soon and the earlier they concluded the business of the intruders, the sooner their god would be free to lead them.

Danielle let out a huff. Will was out cold. Nothing could wake him short of a bucket of freezing water. Instead, she took to watching where the villagers were taking her. There was no doubt in her mind that the crew had been captured by the uncivilized islanders. Silently, she prayed they had not been killed as a sacrifice or whatever the tribal-men believed in.

The men finally came to the other side of the unsteady bridge and quickened their steps to arrive at the throne. Danielle peered around the villager ahead of her to see a charred spot in the dirt where fires occasionally burned; a spit was hung just above it. _Oh, I hope they don't intend on roasting me like a pig,_ she thought. Sitting just beyond the spit was a large throne with a figure perched on it. War paint covered his face by the looks of it and a crudely made scepter was held in one hand. _Oh bloody hell! The chief!_ she moaned silently. She closed her eyes to await her punishment, feeling as all movement ceased. Gulping quietly, she opened her eyes and looked to her left expecting some fearsome man with black eyes to be glaring at her. It would be an understatement to say she was surprised.

"Jack!" she cried out. There was no doubting it; it was her captain! Four pairs of painted white eyes hid the majority of his face with a large green bug painted on the bridge of his nose. He was still in his pirate garb, but an unusual headdress sat where his hat was normally. In his right hand was held a feathery staff, far unlike the scepter she had imagined. He made no movement or sign of recognition much to Danielle's distress. Another voice was heard.

"Jack?" Danielle looked to her right where Will had been positioned by the villagers. He stared in astonishment at the pirate captain. "Jack Sparrow!" he yelled happily. "I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." A relieved, almost maniacal grin was on his features. Jack said nothing, but only stood from his throne and approached Will. Acting completely aloof, he poked Will in the shoulder a few times. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ thought Danielle confusedly and worriedly. "Jack!" said Will desperately. "It's me! Will Turner!"

"And you know who I am, Jack!" added Danielle from his side. Still Jack said nothing to them, and instead addressed the villagers.

"Wah-say kohn," he said in their language.

"Een dah-lah," replied one of the villagers. "Eseepi."

"Essepi," said the rest of the surrounding villagers.

"Tell them to let us down," said Will, willing Jack to show some sign of recognition. He continued to ignore them, however.

Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam meensy weensy," remarked Jack to the villagers as if only talking about the weather. He bent near Will's tied legs. "Lam say-say... eunuchy. Snip-snip." With two fingers he mimicked the motion of scissors. Will frowned worriedly and in embarrassment.

"Ahh…eunuchy," the crowd murmured. Danielle's mouth dropped open of it's own accord.

"Jack, you can't be serious! Still going off that bloody statement you made—" He was not finished yet. He raised a finger to the villagers.

"Ey lam say-say womany." He pointed out Danielle, then rose his hands and made an hourglass shape. "Womany oh eunuchy," he added with a gesture to them both.

"Ooohhh," mumbled the villagers with minor nods. Danielle stared at Jack wide-eyed. Had he insinuated what she thought he insinuated? Her mouth opened and closed stupidly as she stared at him in horror. Will glared at the pirate captain, noting Danielle's shock and anguish. It all evaporated in a moment and was replaced with full-blown fury.

"You bloody bastard captain!" she yelled. "If I had my hands and legs free you'd be dead, Jack!" She fought against the bonds tying her to the beam for a few moments before seeing the foolishness in it and stopping. Jack stared at her indifferently, then turned to return to his throne. Something caught Will's eye as he passed, however.

"Jack!" he said. "The compass! That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help _you_." Jack continued to act completely oblivious to Will's mutterings. "She faces the gallows!" he hollered in one last desperate attempt. Jack halted in his step and paused for a moment, then turned around and re-approached the villagers.

"Just let us down and give us the compass. We'll leave you be then," added Danielle, unable to conceal the sharpness in her tone. Jack, again, addressed the villagers.

"Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy?" He paused for a moment. "Ball licky-licky."

"Ball licky-licky!" shouted one of the villagers and it became an uproar.

"Ball licky-licky!" yelled the crowd, then immediately they began a chant. It grew louder and louder. Excitement and joy emitted from each and every villager. Will and Danielle were hoisted back into the air again. Jack quickly approached them.

"Save me," he muttered urgently to the two before they were rushed off over another bridge, away from Jack, the villagers, and the throne.

"Jack, what did you tell them?" asked Will hastily. "No! Jack what about Elizabeth? _Jack!_" he hollered, his voice echoing across the village. "What did he tell them?" he asked of Danielle over the chanting heard by the throne area.

"How should I know?" growled Danielle. She was less than pleased with Jack at that moment. "Anything to get these fellows riled up is probably all the worse for us, though," she muttered glaring at one of the villagers.

Though she couldn't understand all of the villagers' bizarre speech, she had understood some. Words like, 'womany' and 'eunuchy' stood out; when linked with an 'oh' they strangely made sense. 'Womany oh eunuchy,' he had said. To her it sounded like, 'woman of eunuch' or 'Will's woman'. Jack knew she harbored feelings for Will, so why did he have to say that? Was it a joke, a little hint to see if Will understood his actual meaning? She was trying her hardest to withstand her feelings toward Will and keep him ignorant of them, and Jack practically gave it all away! Danielle was doing it to keep Will happy and his marriage intact. Silently, she vowed to herself she would have a serious talk with Jack…if they ever got out of their present situation alive that was.

* * *

They were carried to a cliff's edge, and not all too gently, were thrown to one side. The four villagers glanced over the edge and muttered in their language to one another. Finally, apparently having come to a decision, one walked over to a nearby tree a rope was tied to. The rope spanned across the chasm to a tree on the opposite end. He stepped on the end of the rope to check it's strength then nodded to the others. Two of the villagers ran beside the cliff's edge until the came to another bridge and hurriedly crossed it to the other side. The remaining two villagers set about untying Will and pulled him to his feet. He glared viciously at the men but had no weapons on his person. They had been removed.

One of the men pointed to Will, then the rope, and down into the chasm. Will glanced over the cliff's edge to see two large circular cages hanging in midair; both had half a dozen men in them. The ropes that stretched across the chasm were why the cages had not fallen into the abyss below. The villager repeated the gestures to Will and he came to understand. _Cross the rope and get into the cage._ Will shook his head sternly to see what their reaction would be. The man removed a crude, wooden bow with arrows and pointed to them, then Will. He then let out a loud whistle. The two villagers that had crossed the bridge appeared on the other side of the chasm, both holding bows of their own. The village pointed once more to his bow, then the rope. Will now understood clearly. _Cross the rope and get into the cage. If you refuse, I shoot you now, if you attempt to escape, we shoot the rope, killing you and the men below._ Will sighed. There was no way out of their predicament. He then looked sorrowfully at Danielle. He would be able to manage shimmying across the rope, but she would not. Refusing to give up on her so easily, he communicated back to the villager.

* * *

Will easily crossed the rope and lowered himself into the bone cage. To his surprise he found Gibbs, Cotton, Marty and a few other men of Jack's crew. They all looked at Will questioningly though said nothing. His eyes were trained on the cliff's edge, hoping the villagers would truly go with the plan he had formulated for Danielle. She would surely fall if they forced her to cross the rope as he did. Minute worry began to settle in when she didn't appear, but it was quickly lifted as Danielle was lowered from the edge of the cliff by a rope. It was obvious she was hanging on for dear life with every fiber of her body. Gibbs and the others watched her in astonishment. What were the cannibals doing? Was this some new form of torture? Will turned to them.

"I need your help."

"What is it?" asked Gibbs outright. Will told them of the plan and they quickly set it to action. The men rocked the cage roughly, slowly it began to swing like a pendulum to where Danielle clung suspended in midair. "A few more pushes should do it, lads," hollered Gibbs as they gave another shove. As soon as they had felt the cage lurch forward again, they knew they had it that time. The men scrambled forward and reached out. All eyes were only on Danielle. Second by second they came closer; it all had to be timed perfectly! Will reached from the bars with both arms, as did Gibbs and Cotton. After what felt like a lifetime, Will's hand made contact with Danielle. His arms clamped about her body, pushing her to the cage. Gibbs and Cotton followed suit. She released the rope and swung with the cage as it moved back. Will grabbed her hands.

"Hold on," he muttered, locking eyes with her. The cage's movement steadily slowed until finally it rocked only inches. "You need to slip through the bars," Will said. He held tightly to her hands. "Pull her legs in," he instructed the men. Gibbs and Cotton each grabbed a leg and slipped them through a cage opening. "You need to lower yourself in," Will informed her. A look of fear flashed across her eyes. "I'll be with you the entire time." She nodded and gripped the bars, Will holding to her wrists. As if climbing down a ladder she descended bar by bar, arching her waist, pelvis, and back into the cage. When just her head and arms remained, Will grabbed her sides and pulled her in the rest of the way.

Gibbs glanced up the length of the two cliffs. There was no sign of any of the villagers. They had already disappeared back into the greenery. The only ones left were the people trapped within the two circular cages.

Danielle lay at the bottom of the cage, panting heavily and shaking. Her eyes closed in relief.

Will's hands stayed at her sides as he bent over her. Again she was safe and alive with him! Again! _Thank God!_ he thought. He looked into her pale face, white with fear and nerves. Slowly, it was regaining it's color. He removed one hand and brought it to her arm, resting it lightly there. Her breathing was heavy, but that was of no surprise to him.

"Danielle," he murmured. At hearing her name called, she opened her eyes only to be met with the startlingly bright eyes of Will. They were a rich, beautiful color; a color she had always adored since she was a little girl. She could always find comfort, help, and console in those eyes. He blinked and it broke her from the trance. Danielle shook her head and sat up. A hand was felt at her side and she looked down to see it was Will's. Just at that moment, he removed it and put it to the bottom of the cage as he crouched down to her eye level. "How are you?" he asked.

"F-fine," she said weakly. She had not gotten all her wits about her yet. Will said nothing more and instead embraced her. After a moment of hesitance, she returned the hug.

"You're alright," he said, as if in attempt to reassure himself. He pulled away holding her at arm's length. "I kept thinking, 'What if my plan doesn't work?', 'What if she falls anyhow?', 'What if they still force her to cross the rope?'. Thank God you're alright!" Danielle nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you for saving me again, Will. You've always watched for my safety. I owe my life to you." He shook his head.

"Never. Your life is not worth mine."

"And neither is yours worth mine," countered Danielle firmly. "Speaking of which, I distinctly remember having this discussion before." She smirked a little, hoping to lesson the tension a just a bit.

"Indeed," agreed Will. He stood up and lowered his hand to help her up, but Gibbs and Cotton had already hoisted her to her feet. She laughed at them lightly, noting how quick they were to assist her.

"Did I frighten you lads?" she said quietly.

"I still say ya're waitin' for the day ya'll give me a heart attack," grumbled Gibbs, though a glint of mirth was seen in his eyes. "Now why are ya back so soon, Danielle?" he then asked getting onto business. "I thought ya went out for his weddin'." He jabbed a thumb in Will's direction. She opened her mouth to respond.

"My wedding was disrupted," interrupted Will bitterly. "I've been asked to retrieve Jack's compass." The mention of her captain brought on another wave of fury in Danielle. The nerve of Jack! First to indirectly mention her feelings for Will, then send them to cages where she nearly lost her life, and finally request to be saved by _them_!

"Speaking of Jack," she said viciously, tearing into the conversation again, "why the hell are you on this bloody island?" A fire she had only lately required was seen in her eyes. Normally an anger to that level was reserved for yelling at Jack concerning one if his bizarre ploys. Gibbs swiftly answered.

"A few days after ya left, see, Jack went all uneasy. Ordered us ta go ta land. No port, just land. This was the firs' island we came ta. The firs' night in, these Pelegostos, as we call 'em, overran us an' kidnapped us. They took Jack an' named 'im their chief."

"Why would someone name Jack their chief?" scoffed Will.

"I suspect it'd be because of his…" Danielle sought after a word, "quirkiness, to put it lightly."

"Aye," muttered Gibbs with a nod. "One could say tha' 'speci'lly since he's been spooked lately." Danielle took Gibb's opinion to mind and watched as the rest of the conversation played out. The distant sound of drums beating loudly floated to them.

"Why would he do this to us?" asked Will, still wondering why Jack had betrayed them as he did. "If Jack is their chief…"

"Aye," said Gibbs tiredly, "the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, bu' he only remains chief as long as he _acts_ like a chief." Understanding enveloped Will.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us."

"I suppose that explains the, 'save me'," grumbled Danielle. She was still angry at Jack despite the fact he was a prisoner as well.

"Worse...as it turns out," replied Gibb's grimly. "See, the Pelegostos believe tha' Jack is a _god_ in human form. An' they intend ta do 'im the honor o' releasin' 'im from his fleshy prison." Cotton promptly bit Gibbs' fingers to demonstrate. Gibbs cried out lightly, shaking his hand. Danielle chuckled at Cotton's bizarre action as Gibbs continued. "They'll roast 'im an' eat 'im," he concluded with a sigh. Will posed another question.

"Where's the rest of the crew?"

"These cages we're in…" he glanced at the bone cage surrounding them morosely, "weren't built till _after_ we go' 'ere." Will looked to the hand he rested against the cage and hastily pulled it away. The previous laughter on Danielle's face died away to one of disgust. She was leaning back against the cage and hurriedly pulled away, clutching at the nearest person who just happened to be Cotton.

"Thank you, Cotton," she mumbled weakly. He smirked and nodded. "It's just like Jack to travel to an island full of cannibals," she then added.

"The feast is abou' ta begin." said Gibbs solemnly. "Jack's life will end…when the drums stop." Will released a small sigh.

"Well," he reasoned, "we just can't sit here and wait then, can we?" Gibbs slumped against the bars of the cage.

"Wha' do ya have in mind?" Will pointed up at the cliff face.

"Try something similar to how we got Danielle…swing up there."

"Actually," remarked Danielle, "I did see some vines that looked strong enough to hold a person…." Will nodded in approval.

"We'll catch the vines and climb up," he said simply. The surrounding men looked at him in bewilderment, but eventually nodded. The plan did have sense to it.

"Alright!" barked Gibbs. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

Yeah, I know you guys are all probably thinking, "What? She didn't finish the island? That's not enough action!" The island scene will be finished next chapter. I promise, but I hope you did like the swimming scene. Don't forget to review!

Oh, and I'm starting school again a week from today, so I might not be able to post weekly. Please be patient with me if that's the case. I tend to focus really hard on school, but will try to write/post when I can.


	7. Desperation, Part 1

Back yet again. Time to continue the adventure on the Pelegostos' island! Long-ish chapter too! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates and probably never will.

Also, to inform you, this is a two part chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Desperation, Part 1

The two bone cages swung back a forth along the chasm. The occupants within them yelled loudly as they reached through the bars to some vines trailing down the cliff's face. Again their attempt was futile and they were wrenched backward only to be pelted forward again and try once more. Finally some fingers were able to clasp around the slippery vines, but they tore away from the cliff and the potential escapees were forced to try yet again.

"Come on, lads!" Gibbs hollered above the men's screams. "That was the closest yet! Once more!" He dropped the vine he grasped down into the black abyss below them. The darkness seen there was so intimidating. It looked like some horrendous beast waiting mockingly for them to fall just to be eaten up by the darkness. Gibbs shivered at the thought of falling into the blackness and tried to boost his confidence. "Once more!" he yelled out again.

Danielle clutched at the bars with one hand, reaching out to the stubbornly avoiding vines with the other. For what felt like the twelfth time the two cages were pitched forward, but a rush of determination flooded Danielle and internally she knew they would finally overcome their obstacle.

Finally, the remaining members of the Pearl's crew felt their finger wrap about the slithery vines while they stayed locked to the cliff face. A second of relief flowed throughout everyone, but only a second, for Gibb's grating voice cut through it like a knife through butter.

"Put your legs through, start to climb!" he hollered out. All the men slipped their feet through the bars and put them flush against the cliff, climbing it with ease. Danielle found it easier to simply climb with her forearms, and therefore used all her available strength to do so.

"Come on men!" she heard Will yell from her side. "It'll take all the rest to crew the Black Pearl!"

"Actually, you won't need everyone," commented Leech from the second cage. "'Bout six will do." Both cages stopped in their climbing and stared at one another. Leech than realized his horrible mistake. "Ohhh…dear." Still no one moved forward, as if waiting for the other to begin the race to escape. Eventually Gibbs nodded and the darted upward.

"Hurry!" yelled out Will to the crewmen within their cage.

"Unfortunately," said Danielle, "he's right. Six would work." She pulled harder at the limp vines.

"All the more reason to go faster," retorted Will, pumping his legs. He continued to shout out words of encouragement to the men. He was set on escaping on the Pearl, and would not have it otherwise. Will needed to save Danielle, he needed to save Elizabeth. That's all he thought of.

As she continued climbing, Danielle looked to her left to see the progress of the other cage. They were about neck-to-neck by the looks of it. Content settled into her stomach only to be disrupted when her eyes were drawn to the figure of a lone cannibal boy crossing the nearby bridge. She halted immediately in her efforts and stared at the oblivious cannibal.

"Will," she whispered urgently. He turned to look at Danielle, then followed her trained gaze to the boy.

"Stop!" he ordered in a hiss. At once, as if programmed to do so, the men ceased climbing. "Stop! Stop!" he warned the men in the other cage. Danielle pointed in the direction of the islander to stress Will's warning. In a moment, they too, halted and looked warily at the cannibal. No one released a breath as they watched the boy slowly walk across the wooden slats of the bridge. If he saw them and went to warn the village…it was too horrible of an outcome to think of. Suddenly all eyes were drawn to the second bone cage as Leech silently persuaded them to go on despite the cannibal lurking so near. Almost in silence they climbed, Leech laughing mockingly at Gibbs and the others.

"Stop!" cried Will lowly. They refused to halt again, however, and as Leech turned back to assist in climbing a snake was clasped in his hand instead of a customary vine. An obvious fear settled in his eyes as he stared at the slithering coral snake in his hand; he was petrified. On instinct, he let go of everything and that simple action was enough to cause all the vines in the remaining men's hands to tear away. The cage began plummeting downward, the cord holding it snapped, and the men fell into the depths.

Gibb's eyes grew wide at the horror of the crewmates' fall. It was not a pretty sight in the least. Danielle let out a small gasp as she stared into the blackness below them. An unintended shiver climbed up her spine but a moment she was thrown into the present of the moment.

"Move!" yelled Will as he noticed the cannibal's eyes on them. In a tangle of limbs, the men wrenched at the vines, scaling up the cliff higher and higher.

Soon enough, they overcame the lip of the cliff, but knew there was no moment to rest or celebrate their work. The young cannibal had disappeared across the bridge earlier, no doubt to inform the rest of the villagers of a prisoner escape. Just as soon as they rolled the cage a few feet from the cliff, they set about trying to dismantle it, but the rope tying the bones of the cage was extremely taut and well-knotted.

"Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Will yelled, taking on the role of the leader.

Danielle retrieved the last and only weapon remaining on her person: the small, crude knife she always concealed within her boot. Deftly, she turned to the back of the cage—where the rope that kept it previously aloft was tied—and quickly began hacking and sawing at the coarse, hair-like cord. It took nearly a dozen strokes to get a quarter of the way through the rope and her arm was quickly tiring.

"What are ya up ta, Danielle?" muttered Gibbs and he gnawed at some cord tying a few of the bones together.

"Well," replied Danielle in a grunt as she struck the rope, "I'm trying to cut through this bloody rope! If we can't get out of the cage, we at least have to get away from the cliff." She swiped at the rope again; she was halfway through the three-inch thick coil.

"Smart thinkin' there, lass!" remarked Gibbs as he clambered over, grabbed the knife from her hand, and proceeded in sawing viciously at the horrid cord. She watched in awe as his hand moved fluidly back and forward, sawing at least two times per second. The first traces of fire seemed to emit from the speed at which he worked: heat and the tiniest of sparks. "Almost through," she heard him growl and just a few minor seconds later, the cord split in two. They were free to move about. Gibbs rubbed his sore wrist lightly. "Ya have a good knife here," he commented, then returned it to her. "Get hackin' at those bindin' ropes." He nodded over to the impossibly tight ropes holding the cage together.

Will was sprawled on the ground tearing with his bare fingers at the knots. Danielle stepped forward, but stopped as a loud _whoop_ was heard. All the men within the cage, stopped, staring silently into the surrounding greenery. A trample of feet could be heard, one that was steadily growing louder.

"Oh, damn!" muttered Danielle, stowing away her knife. "No time for that Gibbs!" The elder pirate scrambled to his feet.

"I figured tha' out, lass!" The rest of the men jumped to their feet, including Will.

"Roll the cage!" he hollered, pushing the cage forward and into the confines of the surrounding jungle. The remaining crew followed his lead and shoved forward, Danielle as well. Luck was on their side for once because it turned out they were on an incline leading into the heart of the jungle. The cage quickly began to roll forward of it's own accord, crashing half-hazardly through the jungle life. The occupants had no choice but to roll with it. Clinging to the various bars for their lives, they screamed loudly as they circled round and round. There was another deafening crash as they soared from the edge of a tiny cliff and back into the surrounding greenery. Still the kept rolling. All movement forward came to a stop as the cage ran headlong into the trunk of a large coconut tree; unfortunately, instead of halting, the cage climbed skyward up the trunk, before pelting to the ground with an almighty _thud_.

Danielle groaned from the ground lying on two or three of the bodies of her crewmates. Marty lay unmoving on her stomach. With a moan, she gingerly placed her hands on a few patches of leafy ground and pushed herself up.

"I think I've broken something," she muttered, looking behind her as Cotton snatched his hand from beneath her. He gently caressed the fingers of his right hand. She smiled weakly. "Sorry, Cotton." Slowly, he flexed the fingers of his injured hand. Danielle sat herself upright and looked about her. They were still trapped within the cage; it hadn't broken apart, it hadn't even splintered! "Bloody cannibals," she growled, silently cursing them for their fantastic cage-making skills. Another _whoop_ was heard followed by the tramping of feet. "These fellas never give up do they," she said bitterly. Just as before, the men surrounding her jumped up. A hand grabbed at her arm and pulled her to her feet. Her eyes rose to look into Will's face.

"Here we go again," he said. Swiftly, he positioned her she stood on two of bars. "Stand here and hang on," he ordered before running to the front. "Lift the cage! Hurry!" At once, the cage was wrenched upward.

"Come on, men! Lift it like a lady's skirt!" added Gibb's harshly.

With their legs protruding through the bars, the men carried the cage as they ran on. Danielle was forced to grab at a few nearby bars as she flew up and forward. Now she understood why Will had placed her where he did: the men were not only carrying the cage, but her as well. Hanging on as tightly as she could, she attempted to balance herself on the bars. Her eyes lowered the forest floor flying beneath her. _If I even had tried to run, I'd probably have broken my legs,_ she realized grimly. Her gaze shifted to look forward. The forest floor disappeared as it came to a dip. In a few seconds various connections took place within Danielle's mind. _Wait, a dip? A dip can mean an incline…which then means…oh boy!_ She braced herself as the cage was hurtled over the edge of yet another hill. Still clutching with white knuckles, she felt the cage become airborne and again, it crashed to the floor, yet persisted in rolling.

Between all the screams, yells, and constant rolling, Danielle could make out a ledge lying just ahead of them, a _rock_ ledge, dropping off into darkness. Letting out a scream of her own at the sight, the cage pelted forward over the ledge. They were falling through the air. Danielle prayed they had not run into a chasm similar to the one they had just left. She could not bear the thought of sinking into the darkness, only to die with a _crash_. The fall was shorter than she imagined, however, as they fell into a small, enclosed river. Finally the cage smashed apart, shards of bone flying in all directions.

Even though she was no longer trapped within the imprisonment of the bone cage, Danielle felt the cold hand of death surround her. Slowly, she sunk into the depths of the water. As fear crept into her heart, she clawed futilely to the surface and gasped in a breath of water. Her lungs immediately reacted to the intake of the liquid and she choked. Still, she continued to reach upward, but to no avail. If she were able, she probably would have cried. Drowning had always been one of her biggest fears and it was to be her death. Just as she was about to give up in her attempted escape from the surrounding water, she felt two pairs of hands each grab one side of her.

Looking to either side, she saw Gibbs and Cotton carefully tow her with them beneath the water. By then, arrows were darting through the water in search of targets, many arrows. The majority were poorly aimed, however. Danielle would have laughed had she been given the chance. One last arrow sped through the water about two feet above her head and Gibbs and Cotton were finally leading her to the surface. _Finally that ordeal is over._ She found she thought too soon, for one final arrow darted past her right ear, grazing the skin of her shoulder. Danielle let out a scream that only came as a number of air bubbles. She wrenched her left arm from Gibb's grip and clutched her right shoulder. Her lung attempted to regurgitate the water she had just inhaled, but Gibbs slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her from taking in any more water. Slipping his other hand beneath her arm, both he and Cotton hurried to the surface.

With one last push of their legs, all three of them broke through the surface. Gibbs hastily removed his hand from Danielle's mouth. She gasped in a much needed breath before being overcome with a fit of coughs. She coughed and choked, her lungs attempting to dispel the water settled there. Carefully, Gibbs and Cotton passed Danielle into Will's awaiting arms. Hugging her close with one arm, he turned about to face a shadowed rock wall and sheltered her with his body from the new volley of arrows being shot by the cannibals. His eyes strayed to Gibbs and Cotton, and he nodded slightly in thanks. They returned the gesture, warily peering around the wall to see the cannibals.

Will held Danielle to him and dared his own glance at the islanders. Fewer arrows were being shot; he wondered if something had happened. The majority of them were turned around listening to a solitary cannibal speaking in their bizarre, patchy language. His brow furrowed as he attempted to understand what was happening, but at that moment Danielle shivered against him. His attention became diverted to her. Her coughing had ceased yet her breathing was still heavy. She clung to him, her arms wrapped about his chest. He realized it was because she feared going under again, but internally he knew he would never allow that to happen. Her head was buried in his chest, almost like a small child, though he knew her to be awake and conscious. He looked down at her, her locks darkened with the wet of the water. As he did so, he noticed a slash in the fabric of her shirt by her shoulder. A red stain was seeping it's way onto it. Tentatively, Will drew back the tear of material to see a thin red cut about four inches in length along her shoulder. A tap on his shoulder drew his attention.

"Will." It was Gibbs. Carefully, he re-covered the wound; it would have to be dealt with when they got aboard the Pearl. Will then looked to Gibbs in question. "Look," muttered the elder pirate, pointing to where the cannibals stood. Will glanced around the rock to see that it was deserted. No archers of any sort, nor cannibals in general, were near.

"They left," Will said, stating the obvious with a tone of mystified awe. "Why would they leave?" He turned to Gibbs with confusion marring his features. Gibb's shrugged.

"No idea, though I recommend we high-tail out o' here before they come back." The rest of the crew nodded solemnly, and eventually Will nodded once in agreement too. He licked his lips.

"Alright, we should carefully get out of this cave. Run to the beach and get to the ship." Gibbs gave a curt nod.

"Aye." He turned to the remaining crewman. "Ya hear tha', lads? Get ta the ship. Go now, but keep quiet!" He could not stress that more as he ushered them ahead of him, finally leaving Will, Danielle, and himself in the depths of the cave. "I'll give you a hand with Danielle."

"Thank you," replied Will. Slowly, he pulled Danielle from him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Finally, she raised her hazel orbs to his.

"Some pain," she said, her voice shaking only the slightest amount due to the freezing river water, "and a little cold." He nodded, though knew she was understating.

"Yes, understandable. We're going to leave here now."

"Thank God!" she muttered. Holding her carefully by the arms, Will maneuvered her so she was situated between Gibbs and himself. Gibbs grabbed hold of one of her arms as Will held the other. Cautiously, they began swimming from the cave, their eyes always darting about in search of some hidden enemy or an ambush.

In a short time they arrived at a small bank and climbed onto the dry land. Will held onto Danielle steadily as Gibbs shook his head about, like a dog trying to rid itself of water. Danielle was still cold, but already the heat of the Caribbean sun was warming and drying her; being out of the freezing river water was also an asset. She allowed Will to hold her as they watched Gibbs. Once the pirate was done, he sighed.

"Well, best start walkin', eh?" He looked less than happy about that, but realized it was necessary.

"You go ahead," said Will. "You have to give the crew orders. We'll catch up." Gibbs cocked his head to one side. He looked unsure.

"Are ya sure abou' tha', Will?" He nodded.

"Yes, we'll be fine. Go ahead."

"Fine then," replied Gibbs, letting out a breath and swiftly moving forward at a sprint through the jungle. Danielle and Will watched him leave, eventually being the only two left beside the waters of the river. Slowly, Danielle slipped her arm from Will's grasp and began walking forward.

Will could not help but note how when involved with water directly in some way or another, Danielle became very childlike, but as soon as the danger passed she would return to her old self. She was like a child who never learned how to swim, but then with a shake of his head, he realized she _had_ never learned how to swim. With a few quick steps he walked beside her. One hand wrapped itself about her wrist. She turned to him with a curious glance.

"We'll not reach the Pearl on time if we walk," he stated, "and you're in no fit state to be walking." She looked over to her bleeding shoulder.

"It hurts, yes," she acknowledged, "but I can walk."

"Then it goes back to my first point. We must move quicker." She crossed her arms.

"You know I can't run, Will." Without saying anything, he released her wrist and instead scooped her up within his arms and began running forward.

"Then I'll run for you," he replied speeding beneath the trees and through the growth. Danielle hastily locked her hands about his neck. She stared ahead of them through wide eyes. The greenery was breezing right by them as Will's legs pumped at an optimum speed. He ran up a hill and down a small dip before he reached level ground. With ease he weaved among the many palm trees and brush, heading in solely one direction. Danielle was amazed at his agility, but then again there was no reason to be surprised, especially with knowing his profession and skill of swordsmanship. A minor fear settled into her eyes as she noticed a fallen tree in their path.

"There's a trunk there, Will," she said, nodding ahead. His expression did not waver, nor did his gaze shift.

"I see it." He continued running to it. Danielle closed her eyes, waiting to find herself on the ground again, but it never came. Instead she felt them become airborne before the steady rhythm of running returned. She looked back over Will's shoulder to see they had cleared the tree.

"Well you run better than Jack, I'll admit," she said, turning forward again. "That tree proves it." He was now breathing somewhat heavily through his mouth.

"Why? Jack tripped?"

"More than once," she replied lightly. The golden-white of the beach could be seen through the trees. Also, an almighty ship was resting just before the horizon. Danielle grinned; they were almost there.

"It's wonderful to know I'm above Jack's standards," said Will, a brief smile coming to his lips before it fell away. Danielle looked to him and chuckled a little. It was a small joke, but one that most definitely fit Will's personality. His mind has quickly returned to focusing on his destination again, the Pearl.

Swiftly, he cleared the border of the forest and came to run toward the Pearl slipping slightly on the sand. Danielle looked behind them at the imprints on the dry beach, hardly resembling a footprint, though it obviously was. Once more, she looked forward to see Gibbs and the rest of the crew hastily trying to ready the ship. There were also two newcomers. It took her a moment to realize where she had seen the two pirates before, but it soon struck her: they were the two pirates that had imprisoned her on her last adventure with Will. After racking her brains, she remembered their names to be Pintel and Ragetti. Immediately she knew she would not be happy sharing a ship with her previous captors.

Will skidded to a halt before Gibbs and the others, then carefully set Danielle down. They were able to just catch the last thing Gibbs had said.

"Make ready ta sail, boy!"

"What about Jack?" demanded Will, a minute worry crossing his features. He had come on that adventure only to find Jack. Danielle looked to Will, understanding exactly what he thought. "I won't leave without him!" insisted Will. Just at that moment a shout came from down the beach. All turned to see Jack round a corner and run straight to them. A look of relief came to Will; his mission wouldn't be in vain, after all. That look immediately changed to one of shock as what appeared to be the entire village of cannibals came running after him. "Time to go," remarked Will weakly, turning and pushing Danielle to the ship. She hardly moved.

"Oh, bloody hell, what has he gotten into!" With her last word, she spun around and grabbed at the ship's ladder. Even as the ship began to set sail she quickly moved and scurried upward, Will right behind her. Not finding anyone ready to assist her onto the deck as she arrived, she allowed herself to fall forward onto it and swiftly pushed herself away from the rail. Will climbed aboard after her and walked to her side, offering a hand. She didn't pay attention, listening as Jack offered a "farewell" speech to the cannibals.

"_Alas_, my children! This is the day ye shall always remember as the day that ye almos'—" he went silent as the splash of a wave was heard. Sounding dejected, he finished, "—Captain Jack Sparrow." Waking from her trance, Danielle glanced at Will's proffered hand and finally grasped it. With a heave, he pulled her to her feet just as Jack appeared at the ship's rail and climbed over it. One look at him explained exactly why he had stopped in his infamous escape phrase: the paint that covered his face was now fading and running due to water.

"Le's put some distance between us an' this island, an' head out ta open sea," Gibbs commented as he helped Jack aboard. Pintel and Ragetti ran up, draping Jack's coat about his shoulders as was customary.

"Yes to the firs', yes to the second, bu' only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible," replied Jack indifferently.

"Uh, tha' seems a bit contradictory, Cap'n," said Gibbs uncertain.

"I 'ave every faith in yer reconciliatory navigational skill, Mister Gibbs," replied Jack in the same tone before sounding a bit more on edge. "Now, where is tha' monkey? I wan' to shoot _something_." As he looked about the deck expectantly, his eyes landed on Danielle. A look of confusion graced his face. "Wha' are ye doin' 'ere, love? I though' ye were at the Whelp's weddin'."

"Yes, well that didn't go according to plan," replied Danielle with a small sigh.

"A pity," said Jack nonchalantly as he removed his pistol. He looked at the firearm momentarily, then removed a second pistol and sword from his belt. "Oh, an' 'ere" He handed Danielle her very own sword and pistol. The ones the cannibals took from her when they had captured her earlier. She looked at the items in shock. She had never expected to see her beloved weaponry again.

"H-how?" she stammered, looking at Jack in bewilderment.

"Happened to run by where they were stowin' the weapons," replied Jack. "Saw yours there so I picked 'em up. But back to business, wha' 'appened to the weddin'? Elizabeth run ou' on 'im?" He pulled back the hammer of his pistol and took aim at the monkey. Danielle rolled her eyes after replacing her weaponry; her frustration was steadily mounting.

"No, Jack. Elizabeth did not leave him."

"Unwise move on 'er part," Jack commented his finger inching toward the trigger. Danielle had to keep herself from pulling out her own pistol on him. He was being an insensitive fool like he always was. Apparently sensing her anguish, Will stepped in.

"Jack," he said firmly. Jack groaned at having missed his shot at the monkey as it scampered away, but quickly regained himself. Continuing to act uninterested in all events, he began walking toward the helm. "Elizabeth is in danger," Will said. Surely Jack would respond positively—or rather worriedly—to something like that, but yet again, he didn't.

"'Ave ye considered keepin' a more watchful eye on 'er?" asked Jack climbing the steps to the wheel. "Maybe jus' lock 'er up somewhere." Will followed him viciously, Danielle hot on Will's heels.

"She _is_ locked up, in a prison," countered Will ever angrier, "bound to hang for helping _you_!"

"There's a warrant for me as well, Jack," added Danielle. Jack looked unperturbed.

"There's a warran' for every pirate, lass, an' for ye, William, there comes a time when one mus' take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack glanced up at the sails with ease. He was absolutely infuriating!

"Are you saying Will, Elizabeth, and I should have let you _hang_!" Danielle practically yelled. Finally Jack made eye contact, looking at her in perplexity.

"No, I ain't sayin' tha'. I'm sayin' the Whelp 'ere shouldn't 'ave agreed to marry Lizzie." He pointed over at Will, then continued in his inspection. Again Danielle plainly saw Jack's indications as to how she felt for Will. She was getting _very_ tired of it _very_ quick.

As they passed an unsuspecting sailor, Will spun around and removed the sword he carried, then pointed it steadily at Jack. The look in his eyes plainly said he was far from joking.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack," he said smartly. "I must trade it for her freedom."

"He's right, Jack," interjected Danielle from beside her captain. Jack glanced over but was forced to do a double-take as he noticed Danielle's pistol pointed to his heart. He looked her up and down with a scowl.

"Ye wouldn' shoot me," he replied unafraid albeit surprised. Slowly, she pulled back the hammer. "I'm yer captain."

"Captain or not, Jack, I promised him," she nodded in Will's direction, "a year ago that the goings on in his life would always take priority over my life and pirating." He ignored Will and turned to fully address Danielle.

"Tha's some fine promise, love...puttin' another before yerself." He grinned appearing suave and mischievous.

"Yes," agreed Danielle calmly, "it's what friends do. Now just give him the compass so he can save Elizabeth." Jack looked between the two of them, Will to Danielle, Danielle to Will.

"I don't think I will." Danielle made to interrupt, but he cut her off. "At least, no' yet." With an eerie sense of composition he pushed aside Will's sword and lowered Danielle's pistol barrel, then apparently without a care in the world, he walked to the wheel where Gibbs stood. Something was clearly going on in Jack's mind, and Danielle was unsure if she liked it. "Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called to his first mate.

"Cap'n."

"We 'ave a need to travel upriver," said Jack in very vague terms. Gibbs looked hesitant.

"By 'need'," said Gibbs in attempt to clarify, "d'ya mean a…triflin' need, uh, fleetin', as in say in a passin' fancy?"

"No," replied Jack outright, "a…resolute an' unyieldin' need." Gibbs looked all the more discomforted and Danielle had come to learn by then that whatever discomforted Gibbs concerning Jack tended to discomfort the remainder of the crew. In that moment, Danielle realized she did _not_ like what Jack was planning.

"What are you—" she began but was fluently cut off by an angered Will.

"What we need to do is make sail to Port Royal with all haste." Jack, being Jack, ignored his comment.

"William…" he said in an uncommonly professional manner, "I shall trade ye the compass, if ye will 'elp me…" he drew a familiar tattered cloth from a pocket and unfolded it, "to fin' _this_." Will looked skeptically at the drawing and pointed to it.

"You want me to find this?" Danielle squeezed herself between the two men and looked at the item Jack was in search of. The moment her brain registered what he wanted, she hit a palm to her head.

"Oh, not that stupid _key_, Jack! You were obsessed about that cloth for weeks, now you want him to go after the actual _key_!" She gestured with a hand toward Jack in her irritation. Jack turned to her unabashed.

"Yes, I do, an' no," he added returning to Will. "_Ye_ wan' ye to fin' this. Because the findin' o' this finds ye incapacitorially findin' an'/or locatin' an' yer discoverin' the detectin' o' a way to save yer dolly belle ol'…wha's-'er-face. Savvy?" Will took the drawing, still looking it over uncertainly.

"_This_…is going to save Elizabeth?" he asked, completely distrusting Jack. A key of all things would save Elizabeth...right….

"'Ow much do ye know abou' Davy Jones?" Jack questioned, a hint of nervousness in his tone. It was said in the exact same manner as when he had asked Will a year prior how far he would go to save Elizabeth. This, above all things, piqued suspicion in Danielle. Though Will, being the oblivious, honorable man that he was, answered truthfully.

"Not much." Danielle took the pause that ensued to speak.

"Wait a minute!" She pointed to Jack. "You said Davy Jones, as in the man who fell in love with the sea? The man who—" her thoughts made some connections. "Is _that_ what this is about?" She then pointed to the cloth in Will's hand. "This key has something to do with Davy Jones?" Danielle searched her captain's eyes, looking for some clue or hint of confirmation, but none came. His face was a blank slate. "Jack," she then said, her voice rising in urgency, "you can't ser—" Jack was swift to raise his voice over hers in attempt to drown it out.

"Yeah, tha's gonna save Elizabeth." Will looked from Jack suspiciously to Danielle who suddenly appeared worried. He trusted Danielle's opinions and thoughts over Jack's, obviously, but Elizabeth's life was hanging in the balance. There was no decision, only an answer.

"If I get this key, you'll give me the compass?" questioned Will to certify Jack's offer.

"Pirate's honor," replied Jack in his most solemn tone.

"Fine." Will stuck out a hand and Jack returned the handshake, thus officially striking a bargain. Danielle groaned; she was positive there was something up that Jack was not speaking of. There were too many tell-tale signs.

"Good," replied Jack with his first truthful grin of the day. "We 'ave one stop to make b'fore we go find yer key."

"You mean your key," corrected Will.

"No, yer key, William," insisted Jack. "Yer key, yer lass." Will rolled his eyes; there was no comprehending Jack, for better or for worse. In his typical quirky manner, Jack stepped back over to Gibbs. "Have ye set course?"

"Aye, Cap'n," responded Gibbs. Jack was practically giddy.

"Good, good! Looks like someone's smilin' on ol' Jack today." He glanced up at the cloudless sky above them in a grateful manner.

"Jack," said Danielle, breaking him from his moment. He grinned over at Danielle. She didn't respond with an equal grin, however. Her face was blank and tone serious.

"Aye, love. Wha' can I do ye for?"

"Jack, I need to speak to you."

"Speak away!" he commanded with a customary bizarre hand gesture.

"In private, Jack."

"Private, eh?" A mischievous gleam came to his eyes. He snaked a hand about her shoulders. "Ye thinkin' o' reconsiderin' my offer to join me in my cabin?" Will quirked an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit. Danielle pulled Jack's arm from her.

"Hardly. Rather, I have words to disclose to you in a solitary environment containing only you and me."

"All the same, love, all the same. Meet me in my cabin." Having said so, he sauntered away from the helm, across the deck, and down below. Danielle sighed at his departing back, then slowly followed him. As she descended the steps leading to the main deck, she heard another pair of footfalls just behind her.

"Danielle," called Will as they both came to level ground. She turned and smiled weakly at him. He appeared slightly worried, however. "Are you alright? Will you be fine? How is your cut?" He raised a hand and gently pulled back the torn fabric at her shoulder. The thin red line was long, but luckily not deep. Danielle gingerly touched her wounded shoulder and glanced at the wound.

"Yes, I'm fine, Will. It should heal up soon. I'm simply a bit suspicious of my captain and unsure that you should have made that agreement." He raised his hands as if in desperation and shrugged his shoulders.

"What else could I do? I _have_ to save Elizabeth."

"Yes, of course," agreed Danielle, rubbing her eyes lightly with a finger. "That is the most important."

"But if it eases you," continued Will, "I don't trust him as well." Danielle removed her fingers and truly smiled at him.

"And you have good reason to." She turned to go, but was stopped again by Will.

"Uh, one more thing." She looked to him again, saying nothing, though silently giving him approval to continue. "Does that often happen?" He pointed behind them to the helm. Danielle smirked and crossed her arms.

"_What_ exactly is 'that'?" It was obvious he had suddenly grown nervous, the biggest indicator being that he began rubbing the back of his neck as he averted his gaze from hers.

"Well, Jack flirting with you as he did," he muttered. Danielle chuckled, she could not help it. Was he being protective again, but this time concerning Jack advances, or was he simply curious?

"Uh…it happens every now and then," she replied nonchalantly. "It's typical Jack…just how he shows affection," she explained. "He's never done harm by it if that's what you're worried about." Finally, Will met her eyes with his, silently confirming her comment. With a small grin she walked up and placed a friendly hand on his arm. "Do not worry. He's just my crazy captain who I've dealt with for a year now. He'd never lay a hand on me." Dropping her hand from Will's arm, she stepped back a few paces. "Frankly, I'd probably harm him before he harmed me," she added as an afterthought, turning on the spot and crossing the deck before disappearing down below.

* * *

Alright, hope you liked that! I tried to stuff this chapter full of action, hopefully making up for the sluggishness of the last chapter. 

Oh, and a brownie to whoever caught the Lord of the Rings line. I'm a massive fan, so I had to throw it in!

Thanks for reading guys! School just started (which will make long days), but I'll try to write when I can. Don't forget to review!


	8. Desperation, Part 2

Here I am again with Part 2! It's on the shorter side and I'm sorry for that, but it basically goes with Part 1, like one long chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates or Will (though I wish I did). I only own Danielle.

Refer to Part 1 when necessary. This chapter picks up exactly where the other left off, so you might want to reread the last couple paragraphs of Chapter 7 to recap.

* * *

Chapter 8: Desperation, Part 2

As Danielle clambered down the steps to the dimly lit hall her smile fell away and a sigh escaped her lips. Will was once again attempting to protect her, even when she pleaded with him not to. She could hardly blame him of being suspicious of Jack's actions with her, however; it _was_ Jack after all and he could never be completely trusted, no matter how loveable or innocent he appeared at times.

Danielle ran a hand across her face as she stepped dully on the planks beneath her. She had told Will not to protect her, but he had saved her what, two…three times already! The trouble was that Danielle had certain limits. Swimming, climbing, and running were nonexistent to her; no matter what she would always be incapable of enacting such feats. She only survived the journey to the island thanks to Will, she only made it into the cage safely thanks to Will, she only arrived at the Pearl on time thanks to Will! Then came the fact that Gibbs and Cotton and saved her in the small cave when she nearly drowned. Despite her deep desire for independence, her weariness of relying on others, there would always be something she would need to depend on someone else for. In the face of drunks and whores she was now fine, she had adapted that much, but she would never be safe in the water, running from an enemy, having a grueling swordfight with a topnotch fighter.

_I still have my limits despite the changes I've undergone, _she thought inwardly. _It seems in my year of pirating I've thought myself capable of anything, which in one case is true, but in the other it's a lie. Perhaps I haven't changed as much as I hoped._ Morose with the emotions encompassing her, she halfheartedly raised a hand to Jack's door and knocked two monotonous times. A muffled, though jolly voice, was heard from inside the room.

"Come on in." She turned the knob of the door and pushed it open before stepping across the threshold and shutting it softly behind her. Danielle was met with the sight of her captain sitting comfortably on a chair with his feet crossed and propped up against the end of his bed. A bottle of rum was held loosely in one hand and he took a long drink before swallowing hurriedly at seeing Danielle. "Hmm…wan' some rum?"

"I'll pass, Jack," muttered Danielle, emotionally weighed down with her previous thoughts. Jack shrugged.

"Eh, more for me, then." He took another gulp from the bottle. Danielle stared at him; what was he planning that had him in such a relaxed, content mood all the sudden. Choosing not to beat around the bush, she jumped straight to the point.

"What are you up to, Jack?" He looked at her bizarrely as he lowered the bottle.

"'Up to'? Nothin', love! Why do ye think I'm up to somethin'?" Danielle crossed her arms and glared.

"There are enough hints and signs to inform me, Jack. I know all your little quirks when you've got something planned, all the little give-aways." Slowly, Jack raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

"I 'ave no idea wha' ye are talkin' abou', love."

"Yes, you do, Jack," she countered, raising her tone. "Something's been bothering you for a while now. The crew has noticed," she paused for a beat, "and so have I."

"Then ye've been noticin' nothin'." Jack cradled the rum in his hand. A small fire came to Danielle's eyes; she was tired of dancing around the subject and each attempt Jack took to dissuade her from the topic further encouraged her suspicions. She lowered her hands and marched forward pointing an accusatory finger.

"Stop lying! You know there's something! How does that key relate to Davy Jones?" Her arm swung so she pointed to the upper deck. "Why are you sending Will on this mission that's of no interest to him? Why can't you just give him the bloody compass so he can save his fiancée?!" With each sentence she spoke her voice doubled, projecting louder and sounding harsher. Jack was still unfazed.

"Ye gonna be _needin'_ some rum, love," he commented lightly, tipping the bottle in her direction. She sputtered in ferocity for a few seconds, but he waved her reaction away.

"I'll tell ye this, Danielle." Jack pulled his feet from the bed and put them solidly on the floor before leaning forward. She listened intently, having noted how he used her name instead of his customary "love"; usually he was serious when he spoke her name.. "Don' worry 'ow tha' key relates to Davy Jones." His eyes darkened a shade. "I mean it." Danielle was taken aback. It was a _very_ rare occasion to see Jack so grave. His eyes cleared and he sat upright once more; his cheery, calm demeanor had returned. "An' as for young William's mission, don' concern yerself with tha'. It's a trade is all. If he gets me this key, I'll give 'im me compass. Easy as pie, an' a fair trade mind ye," he quickly pointed out. "All in all, love, don' worry abou' William." Danielle's eyes bored into those of her captain. So, he didn't want her worrying about that key and Davy Jones, nor Will's task to retrieve said key. Jack was extremely stern when he asked her not to fret over the key and Jones, though she knew there was plenty more he wasn't saying. Due to his utter seriousness she might have been able to forget about the topic of Jones (at least somewhat) had he not involved Will in the affair. Will's safety took priority above everything else in her mind.

"Jack," she said firmly with a cold glance, "what concerns Will concerns me. I will not have him fall into one of your insane plots. I've had enough experiences with them to know they're dangerous." Jack smirked bemusedly.

"Ah, still puttin' William before yerself. I believe tha' shows plainly 'ow ye feel abou' 'im." Danielle's look of mild fury hardened. Her eyes blazed to life into true ferocity. She felt her teeth clench closed and ground them. After taking a breath she was able to speak freely.

"Speaking of which, Jack," she said, trying her hardest to keep her tone calm, "why have you been speaking so many phrases with underlining meanings, especially when in Will's presence?" Jack checked his nails disinterestedly.

"Like wha', love?"

"Like on the cannibal island earlier. You said 'womany o eunuchy'. After translating into your dialect it came out 'woman of eunuch', at least to my understanding." She could not help it that her voice sharpened as she continued, full of suppressed anger. At hearing Danielle, Jack's eyes lit up. He glanced up with a grin and glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Di' the Whelp understand?" Danielle glared.

"You admit it!" she said louder. There was no point in controlling her vocal tones anymore. "Why have you been purposely trying to throw hints at Will? _Why_?!" Jack shrugged.

"Ye love the lad, why no'?" He took a swig of rum.

"Because he's getting _married_, Jack!" she yelled, advancing on her captain in frustration. "He's going to be wed, and not to _me_, to Elizabeth Swann! I _can't_ tell him my feelings now. It's too late."

"He ain't married yet," pointed out Jack.

"He's as good as," retorted Danielle crossing her arms fiercely.

"But he ain't." Danielle pivoted on her heel and began pacing up and down Jack's cabin, her boots thumping rhythmically against the floorboards. Jack's eyes followed her while he took an occasional drink of his rum. After a few minutes of this, Danielle turned back to him.

"You're infuriating, Jack! Are you _trying_ to make me miserable?! I work so hard to keep my emotions towards him unknown and you practically straight off tell him!" She stomped around a bit more. "Are you trying to make me miserable?" she repeated under her breath.

"No, I'm no'." She turned to her captain once more, silently giving him permission to speak with dark eyes. "I'm tryin' to make ye 'appy."

"And how is _this_ supposed to make me happy?" She gestured off to one side.

"Because ye're obviously 'appiest when with the Whelp. Ye love the bloody lad—for reasons unknown to me, mind ye—but ye love 'im. Why no' make yer feelin's known? Why no' see if he returns 'em?" Danielle sighed heatedly and ran a hand down her face. She could see Jack's point of view—as farfetched as that sounded—but she could. She understood exactly what he meant, but couldn't let it be so.

"Thank you, Jack," she said, her voice lowered considerably. She opened her mouth again and attempted to think of words to say. "Thank you for your…consideration, but it can't be done. I cannot be the one to destroy his relationship with Elizabeth nor _his_ happiness. I left Port Royal for his happiness. I can't sever a tie between a couple that is an obvious match made in Heaven." She shook her head to try and get her point across. "I love him, and therefore have to be strong enough to let him go. That's what true love is, after all." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

As when she had entered the room earlier, thoughts of misery and hopelessness filled her mind. Without so much as a goodbye or a gesture of farewell, she turned from Jack and stumped to the doorway. Her arm outstretched to grasp the knob, she suddenly stopped. Looking out of the corner of her eye she noticed an open crate to her right, over a dozen bottles of rum loaded within it. Without moving a step, she picked up one of the bottles.

"I'll be needing this after all." Finally, her hand grasped the knob and she turned it, disappearing behind the door a moment later as it snapped shut. Jack frowned. Never in all his days of knowing her had he ever seen his second mate so glum.

* * *

Danielle laughed raucously, thumping a hand down on the crate in front of her as she clutched her stomach with the other. Her cards lay face down in front of her.

"You can't be serious!" she bellowed, tears streaming down her face.

"Aye, lass," responded Gibbs eagerly to her right, gripping his cards tightly as he nodded. "I swear ta ya the wench led ol' Peter in back, knocked 'im out cold, an' stole all he had on 'im practically in front o' our bleedin' eyes. When he came round we told 'im he got caught in a massive bar brawl. Fool believed it."

"Bloody hell, Gibbs," she muttered, wiping her eyes then stooping to pick up her nearly empty bottle of rum from the deck. She took a gulp then set it back down as she swiped up her cards. "Mmm…who's up?" she asked, overcoming her laughter to peer at the few cards she held. The light of their single candle was just bright enough for her to read the battered images and numbers printed there.

"I just went," said Marty from her left. "Cotton's up." He pointed a thumb over at Cotton who sat across from Danielle. He examined his own cards for a minute before deciding on a play.

Will crossed his arms, observing the four sailors as they played yet another game of poker. His eyes were almost constantly trained on Danielle, carefully watching how much alcohol she dared consume. He did not get a very soothing feeling when she appeared on deck a few hours after going down below to speak with Jack, a half finished bottle of rum in hand. She had not seemed drunk, but was obviously very happy…boisterous. Right away she had persuaded some of the crewmembers to join her in a game while night fell fast. When it became too dark to see the cards in their hands a candle had been lit and they continued on in their games.

Will watched all from his position at the ship's rail, overshadowed in darkness and hidden from view. The only object casting light onto him was that of the moon, it's white, beautiful rays softly caressing his features. His dark eyes stood out the most in its brilliance. He glanced upward at the bright orb hovering above him accompanied by the twinkling stars. A brief sigh escaped his lips; he was watching Danielle for her own good, and he knew it.

She had never seemed one to drink much, at least to his knowledge. Gibb's and the remainder of the crew also appeared genuinely surprised when she showed up with rum in hand. Nonetheless, they did little to dissuade her from drinking more and instead found it a fun time with her slightly intoxicated. Will, however, found it different and unsettling. The Danielle he saw was not the one he knew and loved; she was a stranger, one who acted rashly and foolishly. It was the farthest thing from Danielle he could think of. He was steadfast in his belief that Jack had something to do with it; something had upset Danielle, something Jack had said. Will's expression became stone-like. _I shall be having a very long talk with Jack _very_ soon._

Gibbs' held his cards to his face, staring at them before glancing to the community cards. He had a good hand by the looks of it and Cotton had simply continued the game as it was, not folding nor raising. The game looked in his favor.

"Raise," Gibbs eventually said, tossing a few more coins into the pot. It was Danielle's turn next. She looked at Gibbs. Was he bluffing? Was it truth? His face was unreadable, a blank canvas. Silently, she cursed his skill at the game. Danielle glared at the cards in her hand. It felt like the worst hand one could have in poker. Though she kept her face void of all emotion, the decision was going back and forth. Fold or raise? Give in or gamble it? There was a steady buzz in her head due to the alcohol she had consumed. She was never one to drink and therefore didn't hold her liquor quite as well as the other sailors. They could down two, three bottles without any problems and it took her less than one to first feel the effects of the alcohol in her system. Back and forth she went in her decision.

"Come on, lass," said Gibbs good-naturedly at her side. "We don't have all night."

"Fine," she said throwing a few coins onto the table. "Raise."

Danielle laughed in triumph and took her winnings from the table, stuffing them into her coin pouch. It was practically brimming with gold. She grinned round at the three other players. Gibbs chuckled as he nodded in approval while Cotton shrugged indifferently. Marty looked sour, although. He had come so close to winning!

"Good job, lass!" complimented Gibbs clapping her lightly on the back. Danielle scooped up her abandoned bottle of rum and raised it in the air.

"To finally beating you!" she declared draining the last drops of the liquor.

"Aye, ya did," Gibbs then acknowledged standing from his seat. Danielle set down her rum bottle with a _thump_ onto the crate, then stood to her own feet. Cotton began picking up the cards as Marty grumbled quietly. Gibbs set a hand to Danielle's shoulder. "We'll clean up here, Danielle." She nodded and walked off into the darkness blanketing the rest of the ship. She saw Will's dark silhouette hunched at the rail, staring out at the black waters; Danielle had been aware he was there the entire time, all throughout their game. She figured what he had been doing.

Will heard the light steps behind him and turned his head, offering a slight smile; his brown eyes stood out against the pale white of his flesh in the moonlight.

"You did well, I suspect," he said, turning fully around to face Danielle. His eyes were on her the entire time, observing how she walked, if her eyes were clear and alert. He waited to hear her speak.

"I beat Gibbs finally," she remarked happily. "I won six games out of ten. It's the first time I've done that. You must be a good luck charm of some sort." She grinned playfully and jabbed him lightly in the ribs. Will chuckled. She was fine; her gait was its typical slightly unbalanced self, her eyes were still sharp, and her speech was clear and articulated. The only effect he could see was that she was beaming and somewhat giddy.

"I'm glad I brought you such fortune," he replied softly. His voice died away for a moment as he looked into her eyes. Behind the spirits-induced happiness swimming there, he thought he saw a hint of sadness. It was not just sadness, however, it was grief, pain, misery. His brow creased in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, though sincerely. She smirked.

"You tend to ask me that often," she mused. "Yes, I—" her words trailed away as Gibbs called out to her. She turned and looked inquiringly at the first mate.

"Would ya take the night shift?" he asked, standing a few steps from the stairway leading below deck. Cotton and Marty were no where to be seen; apparently they had left already. She looked about the empty deck for a moment, then back to Gibbs.

"Su—" she began but was cut off by Will's smooth voice.

"I'll take it," he volunteered in a finalizing tone. Gibbs nodded once to the two before heading below. Danielle turned to look back at her dear friend, studying him in curiosity. Will put a hand to her arm. "You should get some rest. That rum might not agree with you in the morning." Danielle laughed.

"It was only one bottle, Will! I'm fine!" Will noted her tone. It was overly-happy, seemingly forced, too exuberant. Suddenly, her voice softened. "And the fact of the matter is I'd like a moment in the quiet." He nodded.

"Fair enough." Releasing her arm, he looked back out onto the dark waters of the Caribbean. They would be black if the faint light of the moon had not shined on it; instead, they were a dark, deep navy blue. Silently, he rested his hands against the rail, raising his eyes to the clear sky dotted with specks of light. Not a cloud could be seen, all was clear, bright, and beautiful.

"I haven't seen a night this clear for a while now, a long while." He looked to Danielle at his side as she stared upward in wonderment and awe; her eyes were glassy in reminiscence. "I haven't seen a night this clear since…" her voice faded away. He observed her interestedly. She said nothing more for a moment, her mind overcome by memories obviously.

"Since when?" he asked quietly, his eyes looking on her profile as the moonlight streaked across her cheek. Her gaze sharpened and became focused once more. She turned to Will, seeming almost hesitant to answer. She gulped.

"Well…since that night on the Dauntless." Their eyes met and both silently understood. Will needed no further explanation. There were many nights on the Dauntless but only one "night". He remembered stepping onto the ship's deck a year before, crossing it in near silence, and seeing Danielle standing alone there. Will closed his eyes as the memory came to life in the depths of his psyche.

_He stepped up behind her, offering a faint word of greeting. He smiled as she turned around and she returned the gesture. They teased one another and talked. Danielle shifted to a conversation of relationship remarking on how Elizabeth and Norrington were perfect for each other in one respect, then continued by saying Elizabeth was "better". How Danielle's derogatory words had angered him that night. How her words of lighthearted bitterness had frustrated him. He had grown angry, raising his voice and tone, insisting she was wonderful and beautiful. She refused to believe it and bit back with harsh words that mocked him. "__The funny thing is that you don't seem to understand what you're saying…because you have _only_ had eyes for Elizabeth," she had said. She spun around in attempt to leave, but he refused to let her go…he would not let her go so easily! He turned her back to him and kissed her firmly on the lips. Before releasing her he muttered five words: "I am _not_ a fool!"_

Will opened his eyes, the memory fresh in his mind. He was met with the piercing gaze of Danielle, her hazel eyes penetrating into his own. Simply by their mere eye contact he knew the recollection was alive within her as well. They both remembered that evening clearly for it had been a night that changed their lives.

Danielle suddenly avoided his gaze. The effects of the alcohol had worn off due to the sheer magnitude of the conversation; the overly-exuberant happiness left her. They had never spoken of that night save _on_ that night. Both of them had attempted to shove it into the back of their minds and forget the event, but such a connection between souls is hard to forget.

"I learned something that night," Danielle mumbled in attempt to break the heavy silence that had fallen. Will was gazing down at the floorboards but at her words, raised his eyes.

"Did you?" She nodded briefly.

"Something that has changed my life forever." She purposefully alluded to the subject, but prayed he would not ask what exactly she had realized. Will sighed.

"I learned something as well." In surprise, she looked up at him, her mouth open slightly with genuine astonishment. She searched his eyes for a hint of what he had discovered. It was all he said, however, and he turned away from her. She closed her eyes in preparation; she had to speak out.

"I've learned something today as well." His head whipped around and he stared at her. Will's lips were parted with his own surprise. Silently, he waited for her to continue. Danielle took a breath. "I learned I'm not as able as I thought. I still require help in many fields." Her eyes locked with his and an expression of sympathy passed across his face. "I-I can take care of myself when dealing with drunks and whores and the like, but not when faced with the feat of running, swimming, climbing, even fighting…. I can't take care of myself as well as I hoped." Will took a step forward, but she hastily stepped back.

"I don't want your pity, Will." He stopped.

"Have I ever given you pity?" She could not deny it, she could not lie.

"No." He tested the waters and slowly stepped nearer. She folded her arms tightly before her chest, but did not move away. Taking it as a good sign, he walked forward and enveloped her in a hug. She did not return the embrace and instead mulled over her self-disgrace and pain. She had lied to herself about her capabilities, but for how long?

Will whispered a few words in her ear.

"Physically, you may need help, but you are the strongest I've ever seen you now." Her eyes flickered in his direction. "You're awake, alert; you stand up for yourself, even to Jack. You're more prepared than anything." He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands so her orbs were forced to look into his own.

"I told you today I'd run for you. I mean that. I'll run for you, I'll swim for you, I'll climb for you, I'll _fight_ for you. I've already done all those things and will not stop now," he whispered, his hot breath brushing against her face. She turned her head away.

"I appreciate it, Will," she muttered. "I do." She looked back to him. "But I don't feel any stronger, I don't feel any different, or rather, I feel weaker." Will blinked, taken aback. Lowering his hand, he took hers and gave it a tug, leading her to a couple of nearby crates. Slowly, he took a seat as Danielle sat on the one opposite him. Will leaned forward.

"You _are_ stronger. You don't see it?" Dully, she shook her head. "Well, it's true. You're more carefree, comfortable. When walking through the streets of Tortuga, it surprised me how completely…," he searched for a word, "at ease you were. The day you met me in Port Royal you laughed when I told you there was a warrant for your arrest. You're unafraid to utter a threat or raise a weapon." Slowly, he raised a hand to her cheek and gently stroked it. "The beautiful, childish innocence you held a year ago has left you. You've turned into a grown woman of the Caribbean. It has changed you, but thankfully not too much." Danielle shook her head.

"I understand what you mean, but I don't feel it." Will grasped both her hands within his own and looked into her eyes earnestly.

"The biggest point I can make is this: when we met a year ago you did not even harbor the idea of becoming a pirate. Your parents were killed by them. And now, here you are!" His eyes roved around the deck. "You're a pirate, but one by choice. Danielle, you're here because you love it! You love the freedom, you love the water, you love the adventure!" He brushed away a strand of her hair. "Danielle, you are different. I realized it the moment I set eyes on you three days ago," he sighed, "and now I almost wish I'd joined you." Danielle's eyes widened.

"You do?" He nodded.

"Yes. I wish I'd seen all you've seen and done all you've done. The life of a blacksmith gets dull, the life of a pirate never is." She nodded in acknowledgment.

"That's true, it never is dull."

"No, it isn't," he reiterated quietly. Will then locked gaze with her. "You know I missed you."

"I do, because I missed you as well." A bolt of electricity seemed to dart between their eyes. No more words were spoken, yet unstated things were understood. The intensity and intimateness of the moment caught up with them. Cautiously, Will raised a hand to Danielle's cheek again. He placed his palm against the warm flesh there, coveting the life surging within it. His thumb ran along the soft, delicate skin. Without thought to the action, he leaned forward and Danielle did the same.

Something tugged against the back of his mind as he drew nearer. A small voice cried out, one that berated him and repeated that he was betrothed. _You're to be married! You're marrying Elizabeth!_ Will ignored the shrill voice and leaned in further, his heart guiding him onward. His mind no longer held rule over him, it was solely his heart. The voice strengthened, yelling, screeching to be heard, noticed, and listened to. His mind was still elsewhere. He was inches away; Danielle's breath was warm against his lips. Her mouth was enticing, beautiful, and still he closed in. The voice bellowed in his ears. _STOP! YOU WILL NOT COMMIT ADULTERY AGAINST YOUR FIANCE! YOU CANNOT!_ Will came to his senses, the voice registered. Morally, he knew it was true and right. Though only an inch from Danielle, his body lurched to a stop and he turned his head away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I cannot…Elizabeth." It was the only explanation he could give and the word rung devastatingly in Danielle's ears. Her heart fell, her body went numb. Though tears threatened to spill into her eyes, she fought them back and gave Will a ghost of a smile; it was clearly apologetic.

"I-I understand, Will. You're right." She didn't say a word more and swiftly stood from the crate, leaving him there alone and disheartened. Her steps echoed across the deck. Will hastily stood, reaching out.

"No! Wait, Dani—" She was gone. Her footsteps had died away. Her back was no longer visible. She had disappeared just beyond the doorway leading down to the cabins. Will sat still for a moment then slammed his fist down onto the crate. "Damn!"

* * *

That's Part 2! For some reason I love that ending! Did I have any of you going? Probably not; it was too obvious (at least in my opinion). Hope you all liked the chapter though, and don't forget to review!

Yeah, and to inform you guys, usually I'm a chapter or two ahead of the one posted. Unfortunately, not in this case…I still have yet to type next week's chapter. I'll try to work at the next few chapters this weekend because I don't want to leave you all hanging. I'm proud of myself for posting weekly for the past few months and don't want to stop that. Please be patient though. I'll try my hardest! Thank you!


	9. Passions of the Past and Future

Sorry for the wait guys. I'm trying to write on! Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, nor ever will most likely.

I wrote a tiny insinuation to Johnny Depp's upcoming film Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. It's not a quote from the film/musical, but it relates to the plot of the film. Jack is present when it is said. Try to find it!

* * *

Chapter 9: Passions of the Past and Future

"Alrigh'! 'ere we are!" Jack opened his arms wide to the entrance of a small marsh leading inland…another uncivilized island by the looks of it. The worst of it was that it appeared even worse than the Pelegostos' island. Danielle leaned against the rail with a skeptical look in her eye. The island was not in the least appealing. Gibbs and Will stood on either side of her, each offering their destination an apprehensive glance.

"Where are you leading us, Jack?" questioned Will as he turned around to see their captain standing at the helm. Jack lowered his upraised arms slowly, stepping away from the wheel.

"Le' go anchor!" he hollered to the crew in general before allowing his eyes to swerve in Will's direction again. He fixed the young blacksmith with a stare. "I canno' tell ye tha', William. I _can_ 'owever, tell ye it's to see an ol' friend."

"More fiend than friend," muttered Gibbs under his breath to Danielle's right. Her eyes immediately tore away from the foreboding marsh to look at the first mate.

"What was that?" she hastily asked, locking her gaze on him. Gibbs suddenly caught his foolhardy mistake.

"Uh…nothin', Danielle," he said shaking his head in attempt to sound convincing, though he failed miserably. She watched him in silence for a few more seconds, but he turned away, getting uncomfortable under her blank gaze. Finally, she returned to staring out at the island sitting just a short distance away from the Pearl. Danielle knew very little, but she _did_ know whatever Jack was up to now was far from "nothing".

"What is all this about?" asked Will, glaring at Jack as he leisurely descended the steps onto the main deck. He had heard nothing of Danielle and Gibb's short conversation, but that was probably for the better. "Let me go find your bloody key!" he insisted.

"Ah," countered Jack with a slight smile. He raised a finger as his foot made contact with the deck, "bu' I don' know where the key is. This…er, friend will lead us to it."

"Then the sooner we see your 'friend', the better," retorted Will in angered tones. He turned his back on Jack and stared out at the water. "The sooner I am off this ship and with Elizabeth, the better," he added to himself quietly. Danielle's eyes darted to him as he frowned at the mysterious island.

She had not spoken to him once since the previous night's events, or rather, event. The alcohol she consumed had not muddled her memory and therefore she could painfully recall everything that had happened…the kiss they had almost shared. She wanted to ram her head against a wall and yet sigh in bliss. Internally she cringed at the thought of the latter; she was not the type to sigh at the sight of a man, but Will had that curious effect on her. It sickened her as much as it made her heart flutter. In fact, those were the exact reasons why she both loved and hated that night's event. Her heart pulled her in one direction while her mind pulled in another. In her heart she loved him, there was no denying that. Disappointment and hurt flooded within her because she wished the kiss had occurred; she wished his lips had brushed against hers in raw passion and emotion. The rational side of her being, although, thought otherwise. She _knew_ she could not have kissed Will, that it held the potential of destroying their relationship, not to mention his engagement with Elizabeth. Danielle silently cursed herself for having let the whole evening's conversation transpire and get to that specific point of intimateness. She had been _determined_ to keep her emotions toward him hidden and had practically made them known. She had been a hair away from revealing everything. It had been a close call…too close.

Chaos had reign within her. She was of split minds concerning the entire affair, and there were no one-hundred percent correct resolutions. Both sides had an equally good and bad side. The choice was this: her happiness or Elizabeth's? Essentially, that _was_ the choice; Will could either be with her or Elizabeth. If Danielle fought back her desires and allowed everything to play out Will and Elizabeth would both find happiness in their marriage. If Danielle intervened then there was the possibility that Will would choose herself over his current fiancée.

Danielle hardened her resolve. She would not interrupt nor disrupt Will's wedding. He had waited too long to marry Elizabeth, and it was exactly what he deserved. Danielle promised herself she would not get involved and she was going to honor that promise.

Her mind looked back to the night before, despite the debate it caused, and on recollection she realized that Will had been the one that comforted her, or rather, attempted to. He had promised to help her in all the hardships she could not accomplish alone. He gave her various reasons as to how she had grown and improved as a person. He even admitted his regret at not having joined her when she left Port Royal. Was that a true statement, however? Could he have managed leaving Elizabeth, the love of his life? Silently, Danielle believed he could not have. Perhaps one side of him had wished to accompany her, but he never would have been able to do so while Elizabeth was by his side. He would remain with Elizabeth to the end…which was _precisely_ why Danielle could not cause tension between such an angelic couple.

With a silent sigh, Danielle forced her thoughts to drift away from Will and focus on the meeting of Jack's so-called "friend". Being a friend of Jack usually meant one of three things, none of which were very appealing: the friend was a drunk, a whore, or insane; Danielle was a very rare exception.

She was starting to gradually get uncomfortable standing so near to Will, not to mention frustrated with Jack's dawdling. Why couldn't they just leave the Pearl and meet Jack's friend?! Danielle stood upright from the rail and turned around.

"Jack, can we leave?" she called angrily up to the captain. Jack lowered the spyglass he had been holding to his eye and snapped it shut. His gaze was dark and trained on the sea; something was still worrying him, and that made Danielle's predicament all the less enjoyable. Jack coughed and turned, offering an overly exuberant smile in her direction.

"Impatient, aren' we?" he remarked, crossing the helm and slowly descending the steps. Apparently he had rushed back up to the wheel while she had been lost in her thoughts, but for what reason?

"What were you looking at?" interjected Will suspiciously from Danielle's side. She had not noticed him turn around. Jack stopped in his tracks on the stairway. He hesitated for a brief moment before answering.

"I 'as checkin' the waters."

"For what?" pressed Will, his eyes narrowing. Leisurely, Jack continued down the steps.

"An unwelcome guest," he replied cryptically, his boot landing with a _thud_ onto the main deck. Will looked about ready to continue his interrogation, but Jack fluidly cut him off.

"Never ye mind abou' tha'. It 'olds no importance in relation to the deal ye an' I made." Will shut his mouth and did not speak again. His body language gave off the air that he was uninterested in Jack's strange, albeit secretive, affairs, though his eyes told a completely different story. Nevertheless, he remained silent and Jack took the opportunity to talk to the crew as a whole. "Time to go see Ti—my ol' friend," he hastily corrected, and none too fluidly. Danielle could not help but roll her eyes as she leaned back against the Pearl's rail. Jack continued on as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred, lightly tapping a finger to his jaw.

"Now, who to go with me?" He scanned the men about him, scrutinizing them carefully, as if he were making a drastic life-or-death decision. As his eyes roamed across Gibbs and Danielle, he gestured over to them nonchalantly. "'Course, Gibbs and Danielle will go." Gibbs offered a grateful smile, while Danielle's face remained blank. Jack pulled a face at Will before he rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine, I guess tha' means ye'll be comin' too, Whelp. Can' let Danielle go anywhere withou' ye, can I?" he added under his breath. Danielle had to keep herself from walking up and hitting Jack across the face. It was _not_ the time for his underlining comments, especially considering her present circumstances with Will. She thought she caught a slight gleam of triumph in her captain's eye as he turned to view the rest of the crew, however.

"Who else?" He glanced among his men, then smiled jubilantly. "Ah, Cotton! Ye're always good to 'ave around." He continued scanning the crew. "An' Marty! It's always a pleasure to 'ave someone o' yer…er, stature aroun'." Marty smirked with a brief nod. "Alrigh', 'ow many is tha'?" Jack counted off the number of people traveling with him. "Plenty! 'ead to the boats!" He turned toward the dinghies, but not a second later spun back around to the remaining crew. "Five words for ye lot," he said in a surprisingly serious tone, pointing a finger in their direction, "ye maroon me, ye die…oh, an' no touching me rum!" Again, he turned about and began sauntering to the boats. Danielle came alongside her captain.

"Jack, that was ten words," she remarked amusedly, silently forgiving his earlier remark. He was just being Jack, after all, no matter how annoying that could be at times.

"Point taken," he said disinterestedly, waving away her comment. Just as they were nearing the rail, Pintel and Ragetti appeared in front of them. Jack eyed them questioningly as Danielle stared with an unpleasant expression. She had not forgiven them for locking her up the previous year.

"Please, Cap'n," Pintel began, "we was wonderin'—"

"—if you'd let us come wit' you," concluded Ragetti.

"We feel bad wit' wha' we did wit' Barbossa an' all," added Pintel. Danielle scowled.

"I wouldn't trust the likes of you, you backstabbing gits," she growled. "Don't trust these two fools, Jack. They'll get on your good side then turn around and slit your throat."

"She 'as a good argument," reasoned Jack aloud, nodding his head lightly. "Therefore wha' Danielle says—"

"Jack, who's rowin'?" called Gibbs from the dinghy, raising one of the oars into the air. Jack's eyes widened.

"—is completely an' utterly incorrect. Ye're rowin." He pointed to the two pirates as they grinned excitedly at one another. Meanwhile, Danielle's jaw nearly dropped.

"You have to be joking, Jack!" she said, storming after him as he sidestepped Pintel and Ragetti. "Do you remember what they bloody well did to me?" She saw Will standing a short distance away. "To Will and me?!" she added for pure argument's sake. "You cannot seri—" Jack spun around, a sense of frustration in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember exactly wha' they did to ye and ye darlin' William, bu' the fact o' the matter is do ye wan' to row?" Danielle was struck dumb for a moment as she was caught off guard by his question.

"No!" she finally managed to sputter out.

"An' ye're no' rowin', so be 'appy. Less labor fo' ye," concluded Jack tartly. Danielle was utterly speechless. Did he not understand the sheer complexity of the situation?! "Now, le's head out!" he called to the crew, turning to the rowboats. Apparently he didn't. That phrase brought an official end to their conversation, and Danielle knew it. She could not help her gaping mouth, however, as she stared at his back in disbelief. One side of her almost expected him to turn around, grin cheekily, and admit his decision was a cruel joke. Of course, he didn't do that either.

"Bloody pirates," Danielle muttered venomously under her breath as she stepped forward to join the others.

* * *

Danielle's eyes traversed the bog around them. The place was even less appealing up close, though she also felt a pull of sorts emitting from it; there was something that drew her in, a presence, an ethereal sense of peace. She had no definite idea as to the cause of the strange sensation, but she _was_ certain it was not coming from the figure to her left. The only reason she sat beside Will was because he was so insistent, and even then she did not do so without apprehension and discomfort. The only emotions she felt from Will were suspicion and frustration. His sharp eyes and taut posture alone indicated as much, and his overbearing emotions were pouring out from his being, bringing on slightly ominous feelings to all within the small boat. Will felt nothing of Danielle's inner calm; he was absorbed with his own bleak thoughts. Though she hated to admit it, Danielle almost wished he were away from her; his sulking and distrust was not helping in the least. Just as this unfortunate thought occurred to her, however, her contemplation of their surrounding atmosphere was broken as Will's voice disturbed the still, tranquil silence. 

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" he questioned quietly, turning to view Gibbs. Gibbs sighed once before destroying the silence permanently with a new tale.

"Well, if ya believe such things," he began lightly, "there's a beast does the bidding o' Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with gian' tentacles which suction yar face clean off!" he added dramatically. His raised tone drew the attention of Pintel and Ragetti. Their eyes widened in fear and disbelief as they rowed the longboat forward. Danielle risked a glance in their direction, and had to keep herself from laughing aloud at their stricken expressions. "An' drag an entire ship past the crushin' darkness!" continued Gibbs. He paused for a beat, increasing the tension one-hundred-fold. "The Kraken!"

The sudden, unwelcome silence that surrounded them was chilling. Even Danielle felt the anxiety. Pulling her knees closer to her torso in the small confines of the boat, she hugged them, disliking the way her skin crawled and all warmth seemed to disappear. She offered a fleeting glance in Gibbs' direction, noticing Marty turn about to give him a minute warning glare and Pintel and Ragetti to stare at one another nervously. The only one seeming surprisingly unaffected by the dreaded word was Will. He watched the elder pirate expectantly, waiting for him to continue. As far as Danielle was concerned, however, they could be done with the topic. Attempting to keep up her fearless pretense, she laughed, albeit uneasily.

"Children's stories," she muttered quietly.

"Eh?" questioned Gibbs.

"They're children's stories, Gibbs," she reiterated a bit louder, "meant to scare kids from going into the water too deep." The moment she finished her sentence, Gibbs shook his head gravely.

"Far from it, Danielle, far from it…." Briefly, Will's eyes traveled from Gibbs to Danielle. Her eyes met his, and she could sense his worry. He knew she was uncomfortable, but she refused to allow herself to run into his opens arms every time she had a problem. It was for her to deal with, and deal with alone. In order to destroy any such intentions he possibly felt, she broke eye contact and took to staring ahead of them through the dimly lit bog to the boat that carried Jack and Cotton. Careful to hide his mild disappointment and hurt, Will turned back to Gibbs.

"You were saying?" Danielle's eyes flickered to the left at his words. Did the conversation have to continue? Apparently so; because at Will's request, it did. Gibbs sighed.

"They say the stench o' its breath is like—" he shuddered. "Imagine: the las' thing ya know on God's green earth is the roar o' the Kraken, an' the reekin' odor o' a thousand rottin' corpses." Silence set in for a few long seconds, and those sitting in the boat could hear the sound of a massive roar in the distance. Was it real or was it all in their heads? Danielle shut her eyes and squeezed them tight. The otherworldly spell the bog had had over her lifted, leaving her feeling cold and alone. Gibbs tried to lift the heavy tension that had settled with a feeble remark. "If ya believe such things." Danielle could hardly stand it anymore; her eyes still shut tight, she turned her head an inch to the left.

"That's enough, Gibbs." She spoke calmly, but there was a serious tone of finality with just a speck of suppressed fear. Will's dark eyes darted to her face once more. She was pale and there were bags beneath her eyes. Had she even slept the night before? Cautiously, he raised a hand and reached out to her, laying it upon her shoulder. Just as soon as he had done so, though, Danielle shrugged it off, unwelcoming his touch. His hand fell to the wood of the boat, and as if nothing had happened, he returned it to his lap, though there were various questions in his eyes. None of which Danielle would answer at that moment he realized. Attempting to act as if the passing moment was nothing unusual, he returned to Gibbs. He coughed once.

"And the key will spare him that?" Gibbs offered a quick glance in Danielle's direction. She made neither a movement nor a sound, therefore he thought it safe to respond. Aside from answering Will's question, he would not let the conversation continue.

"Now, tha's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even ta go visit…_her_." His voice was heavy with the last word he spoke. Danielle's eyes snapped open an instant later. Did he seriously mean…? She was on the verge of asking a new question, but Will beat her to the chase.

"Her?" questioned the young man with a quirked eyebrow. Gibbs was careful from saying anything else regarding the mysterious stranger they were visiting, and therefore he settled with the curt reply of,

"Aye." Danielle was not so easily satisfied, however. There was only one "her" she knew of, and it took up until that moment for her to realize who they were actually seeing. She turned about in the boat and locked eyes with the elder pirate.

"Gibbs, when you say 'her', do you mean…?" Slowly, solemnly, Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, Danielle." Her eyes widened. She had never before met the infamous Tia Dalma, only heard some few, sparse tales from Gibbs and Jack. She thought back to all the stories Gibbs had told her of Tia's involvement in witchcraft and fortune-telling. Would it be safe to see her, especially seeing as she was a "good" friend of Jack's?

"Should I be frightened?" she asked aloud, her eyes intent on Gibbs. He shook his head.

"No' so much frightened, bu' more cautious." With a single nod of her head, Danielle took Gibbs' words to heart.

* * *

"So, who is this we're seeing?" asked Will minutes later once they had arrived at a lone shack in the heart of the murky bog. He hoisted himself to his feet within the small boat as Jack climbed onto the small dock jutting out from the shack. "Ye didn't tell 'em, Gibbs/" questioned Jack curiously as he stood upright. 

"I wasn' sure ya wanted 'em ta know," explained Gibbs with a shrug. "Ya seemed a bit hesitant to tell 'em earlier." Jack fixed his first mate with a quizzical stare.

"Course they can know. No 'arm in them knowin' we're seein' Tia Dalma," replied Jack indifferently.

"Tia Dalma?" repeated Will, interest woven within his voice. He was about to assist Danielle, but Gibbs was already doing so; therefore, he moved to the ladder and climbed onto the dock beside Jack.

"Aye. She be an ol' friend o' mine. 'elped me in the past, she did."

"Helped you in more ways than one according to the stories," interjected Danielle coyly as her head appeared above the dock's edge. Jack frowned.

"Ye can' believe everythin' ye 'ear, love." Danielle smirked lightly as she crawled onto the dock.

"I'll take my chances with this one, Jack." His frown sunk deeper.

"I knew I shouldn' o' let Gibbs tell ye all those stories," he muttered quietly to himself, causing Danielle to grin.

Chuckling lightly, she put both hands against the dock and positioned a leg upright, attempting to push herself to her feet. She was just able to stand, but felt her balance waver and knew she was about to crash to the floor again, or worse, the water. On instinct, her hands lunged forward, searching the empty air for something to grab; there was nothing there to help her, however. She hardly noticed Will as he darted forward and grasped one of her outstretched hands, pulling her back forward and encircling his other arm about her waist. She was stable once more. Feeling relieved, she looked up, about to thank Will wholeheartedly, but upon meeting his eyes, she reconsidered the action. Her smile faded and she slowly pulled Will's hand from her waist. She released his hand and averted her gaze.

"Thanks," she murmured, quickly bypassing him to stand nearer to Jack. A frown marred Will's face. Why was she acting so distant? What was wrong? After taking a moment, Will realized why she would be acting distant, but she was not only acting distant, she was acting cold. It was as if he did not exist through her eyes; he was a phantom, a ghost with no purpose or point. Something was clearly wrong and it went much deeper than an accidental kiss, or rather, a near kiss. Will wished to pull her aside and simply speak with her, to ask what was wrong, to find the source of her trouble and apparent pain. He was about to do just that when their eyes met for the briefest of seconds. What he saw within those deep hazel pools was less than comforting. Silently, they told him to leave her be, to ask no questions. It was nearly a warning for him to stay away, and the thought frightened him more than anything. If Danielle was unwilling to speak to even him, something was seriously wrong. Unfortunately, the matter could not be dealt with then. Will had no choice but to wait and let fate continue on its course. If the matter was to be resolved, it would be; if not…so be it, but he prayed it would be otherwise.

Will was thrown headlong back into the present by means of Jack.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma an' I go way back. Thick as thieves," he reassured them confidently. "Nigh inseparable we are…were…" he then corrected uncertainly, "have been …before…." Will set about shaking thoughts of Danielle from his head. The present had to be attended to first, than he could focus on other issues. _Keep on task, Will_, he encouraged himself. _All shall be taken care of in due time_. He took a breath to calm himself; he was ready to confront Tia Dalma. Unexpectedly, Gibbs turned to him.

"Mind the boat," he ordered. Hardly thinking over the request, he turned it over to the next man behind him, namely Ragetti, then stepped forward to enter the gypsy-woman's home.

"Jack Sparrow," a thickly accented Jamaican voice crooned.

Danielle peered around the person of Jack to see one of the most bizarre sights she had ever set eyes on. One thing could be said for certain, however; Tia Dalma most definitely looked the part of a voodoo priestess of sorts. Dark, messy dreadlocks fell about her ebony-colored skin. A thick brown paint covered her lips while dots of it spotted her cheeks. What appeared to be a crimson corset covered her torso, accentuating her bust and adding a sexual touch to her persona. Bangles and necklaces adorned her figure, clinking lightly as she swaggered gracefully over to Jack. All of the aspects of her being were unusual to say the least, but the most striking feature of the woman had to be her eyes. They were a piercing black surrounded by a slight amount of kohl giving off a sinister impression, though there was a touch of compassion and reality to her eyes which eased any such worries. Jack was not worried in the least.

"Tia Dalma!" he greeted her enthusiastically with a cheeky grin. Tia offered him a flirtatious glance.

"I always know de win' was goin' blow ya back ta me one day." Danielle heard the sound a soft footstep from behind her. Assuming it to be one of the crew, she paid it no mind, that is, until Tia's eyes strayed from Jack to the figure. The woman stopped and hastily changed course, passing by Jack and pointing ahead. Danielle turned to see Will staring at her bewildered.

"You," Tia said softly, approaching Will with an air of mysticism. "You 'ave a touch of destiny abou' you, William Turner." She stopped a few paces from the young blacksmith who looked completely beside himself, as did Danielle at Tia's side. Her mouth fell agape and she pointed at Will.

"You know him?"

"You know me?" repeated Will curiously, again suspicion interwoven in his words.

"Yes, one could say dat," replied Tia coolly, "bu' I also know ya, Danielle Cooper." Slowly, she turned her finger to Danielle and gazed into her eyes. "Ya 'ave a choice ta make. De two outcomes are complete opposites, an' derefore, ya 'ave de power ta change fate." Danielle was stricken. She gawked at Tia stupidly, not registering what had been said.

"Wh-what?"

"Ya 'ear wha' I say," said Tia, her eyes unwavering from Danielle. "Keep dat knowledge close ta de 'eart." With very precise movements, Tia put a hand to her own heart before slowly lowering it. She looked from Danielle to Will and back again. "I know bot', bot' William Turner and Danielle Cooper."

"How do you know us?" inquired Will.

"It no' matte'," replied Tia. "Wha' matte' is dis, William Turner." She stared at Will long and hard, then smirked, leaning closer to him. "Ya wan' ta know _me_." Before anything else could get out of hand, Jack stepped in the middle of the trio, blocking Tia from both Danielle and Will.

"There'll be no knowin' 'ere," he interjected hastily, almost nervously. Danielle found the reaction alone curious and stored away the memory for future reference. "We've come for 'elp an' we're no' leavin' withou' it." He took Tia by the arm and quickly led her back to the table positioned at the back of the room. "I though' _I_ knew ye," Danielle heard Jack whisper.

"No' so well as I 'oped," replied Tia, once more on task. With swift, fluid steps, she walked to the table and took a seat. "Come."

"Come," repeated Jack with an enthusiastic nod to the crew. They shuffled over and Will pulled out a chair for Danielle, but she quickly removed her own chair from the table and sat, leaving Will to take the vacant seat he held, situated just to Tia Dalma's right. Tia leaned across the table and softly caressed Will's chin, purring,

"Wha'…service…may I do ya? Hmm?" Will seemed put off by the action, but neither did nor said anything. Danielle, meanwhile, slouched back into her chair, glaring at the overly-affectionate gypsy-woman. Without warning, Tia's eyes darted to view Danielle and the slyest of smiles crept onto her features, only remaining for a second at most, before she resumed a very business-like manner. She released Will and looked up expectantly at Jack. "Ya know I demand payment," she said firmly. Jack grinned and raised a finger.

"I brough' payment." He turned and whistled, beckoning one of the crew over. A small cage was brought forward and Jack took hold of it. Inside sat the monkey he loathed so much. Retrieving his pistol, Jack cocked back the hammer. "Look," he said happily, aiming his pistol at the critter and pulling the trigger. Danielle winced out of habit, but was unsurprised to see the monkey sitting perched in his cage and healthy as ever, although a bit frightened. "An undead monkey!" Jack exclaimed. "Top that!" he added, handing off the cage to Tia, who immediately lifted the latch and freed the creature.

"No!" moaned Gibbs as the monkey scampered from the cage into a back room. "Ya've no idea how long it took us ta catch tha'," he muttered annoyedly.

"Better here than on the Pearl, though," commented Danielle. "You can't deny that."

"De payment is fair," concluded Tia Dalma, pulling the conversation back to the matter at hand. Will slipped a hand within his pocket and unfolded the scrap of cloth. "We're looking for this," he explained, passing the drawing to Tia, "and what it goes to." The woman's eyes widened and immediately turned on Jack.

"De compass ya bartered from me. It canno' lea' ya ta dis?"

"Compass?" murmured Danielle, glancing at her captain curiously. Jack's eyes flickered in her direction, giving her a silencing glare before returning to Tia He resumed his indifferent manner.

"Maybe. Why?" he asked hastily, almost too quickly. Tia smirked at the reaction, a glint of recognition and triumph coming to her black eyes.

"Ayeee…Jack Sparrow does no' know wha' 'e wants!" It was obvious she was thoroughly enjoying herself. The smile she offered was nearly taunting, after all, it was a rare occasion when Jack couldn't get what he sought. He _always _got what he wanted, but apparently he didn't know what he wanted. Tia's grin gradually slipped away. "Or," she considered, her voice regaining a stern tone, "do know, bu' are loathe ta claim it as yar own. Yar key go ta a chest, an' it is wha' lay inside de chest ya seek, don't it?" The manner in which Tia spoke gave away that she knew something Jack was clearly not saying. Both Danielle's and Will's suspicions of the wily captain reached a peak.

Danielle's eyes darted to Jack, staring darkly at his silhouette. Was _she_ what he was loathe to claim? Was _she_ what he wanted? She could hardly imagine it. They were friends! But then again, knowing Jack as she did, it would be of no surprise. Jack's gaze wandered every which way, glancing at trinkets Tia owned and other such items, not making eye contact with anyone, only further increasing Danielle's suspicions. She watched Jack for a moment more, than turned away. There was nothing to be done, but she would keep a closer eye on him as things proceeded. Taking careful note of Tia's cryptic remark, she returned to the conversation taking place.

Will's reaction was entirely different. At the comment, his head spun so fast around he wondered if was going to fall from his chair. His eyes scrutinized Jack's figure, looking him up and down, silently wondering what secret he was keeping. A chair creaked to his right and he immediately looked over. Danielle sat there, staring at Jack just as fiercely as he was. Suddenly, it all registered in his mind. _Jack wants Danielle! _His eyes narrowed at the connection. _And apparently she wants nothing to do with him. That much is obvious with how she's glaring at him_, Will reasoned, glancing briefly at Danielle before shifting his gaze back to Jack. _He's upsetting her far too much. Now I _know_ we'll be having a nice, long conversation. I refuse to let Jack demolish our relationship_. All drifting thoughts were thrown back into the present moment as Gibb's curious voice split through the silence.

"Wha' _is_ inside?"

"Gold!" exclaimed Pintel, his eyes widening excitedly. "Jewels/ Unclaimed properties o' a valuable nature?" His more dim-witted counterpart gulped uneasily.

"Nothin' _bad_…I 'ope," he muttered, glancing warily at a jar full of eyeballs suspended to his right. Danielle glanced at the brim-full jar and could not help the tinge of nausea that settled in the pit of her stomach. It was not a pretty sight to say the least, and she had to turn her head away from the gruesome sight.

"Ya know o' Davy Jones, yes?" questioned Tia mystically. "A man o' de sea, a great sailor, until he ran afoul o' dat which vex all men." The manner in which she spoke gave off the air that she knew more than she was saying, but nonetheless, it was obvious that everyone of the crew was hanging onto her every word.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked her.

"Wha', indeed," purred Tia, brushing her fingertips along Will's hand. A seductive smile found its way to her lips as she caressed the young blacksmith's worn fingers. Danielle's eyes darted to the gypsy-woman. Immediately, she disliked the way she touched Will. The muscles in her back went rigid and she was forced to clamp her fingers on the tabletop to keep herself calm. Though the action did agitate her beyond imagination, she saw the reasoning behind Tia's soft voice and sweet touches.

"I see the answer plain as day," remarked Danielle, her hazel eyes turning onto Tia's black ones and not wavering an inch. "For those of you who aren't quite as keen, a hint is, 'what also teases men?'" Her eyes flickered to Will's hand with her last few words. Tia Dalma's continual stroking of it was getting on her last nerve. A familiar feeling of jealousy boiled up inside of her. It was something she had been trying to suppress, but is reappeared in her with renewed vigor and Danielle clenched her jaw to keep herself from shouting out. She was fighting a losing battle, and she knew it. Just when her resolve was near crumbling, when all attempts were going to be thrown into the wind, Tia's eyes met hers. Danielle sucked in a breath. There was something she had never seen before. It was knowledge, compassion, understanding. Tia knew _exactly _what she was thinking. She said nothing, she did nothing, but her eyes told Danielle so, and Tia silently told her to calm and get hold of her emotions. Taking a breath, Danielle relaxed herself, and the moment passed.

"Teases all men?" muttered Will aloud. "It both teases and vexes them, you say?" He glanced to Danielle. Her act was together once more and she met his eyes, nodding briefly once.

"The sea?" offered Gibbs curiously.

"Sums!" interjected Pintel.

"Dichotomy o' good an' evil." All eyes roved to Ragetti in bewilderment and confusion. He grinned nervously. "Well, it does tease an' vex men in mos' typical cases," he defended himself weakly. Out of the corner of her eyes, Danielle saw Jack roll his eyes.

"A woman!" he answered to crowd. Tia once again adopted her mystic, secretive tones.

"A wo-_man_. He fell in love," she explained.

"No-no-no-no," interrupted Gibbs amusedly. "I 'eard it was the _sea_ he fell in love with." Danielle glanced up.

"I heard the same," she added. "Of course…the story I heard was from him…." She pointed behind her to Gibbs then hastily quieted. Tia appeared to become frustrated with Gibbs attempted correction.

"Same story, diff'rent versions," she replied tartly, "an' all are true." Her voice hushed as she continued, regaining its airy quality. "See, it was a _woman_, as chang-_ing_, an' harsh, an' untamable as de sea. Him never stopped lovin' her. But de pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid, but no' enough to cause 'im to die." Will seemed slightly uncomfortable and pointed lightly at the drawing set on the table.

"What…exactly did he put into the chest?" Tia offered an unnecessary grin and brought a hand to her chest.

"'im heart."

"Li'erally, or figur'tively?" asked Ragetti, completely enthralled in the story. Danielle scowled, both horrified and repulsed at the thought alone.

"He couldn' li'erally put 'is heart in a chest," chastised Pintel nervously before turning to Tia with fearful eyes. "Could he?" Tia's gaze was a dark, secretive one. There were many things hidden behind those eyes she was not speaking of and kept purposefully concealed. Danielle could not help but wonder what else she knew, what else she wasn't saying.

"It was no' wort' feelin' wha'…small fleetin' joy life brings," replied Tia casually, "an' so…" her tone firmed, "'im carved out 'im heart, lock it away in a chest, an' hide de chest from de world." She took a breath. "De keys he keep wit' 'im at all times." Will's head jerked upward at the statement and he hastily stood, turning on Jack.

"You knew this," he accused fiercely.

"I did no'!" replied Jack defensively, looking Will square in the eyes. "I didn't know where the key was, bu' now we do. So all tha's left is to climb aboar' the Flyin' Dutchman, grab the key, ye go back to Port Royal, an' save yer bonny lass, 'ey?" he concluded in attempt to add a bit of merriment and excitement.

"Jack!" warned Danielle. He glanced over.

"Wha'?" She fixed him with a stare. _Shut it!_ she told him silently. Sometimes Jack had no sense of tact. She rolled her eyes, thinking on how insane she had to be to journey with Jack voluntarily.

Suddenly, a yelp rent the air.

"The black spot!" Her head spun around in the direction of Gibbs who hastily ran a hand across his chest, spun around on the spot, and spat to the ground. Not a second later, both Pintel and Ragetti cried the same thing, then followed Gibb's example. Danielle's lips parted and her brow furrowed in confusion.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, jus' so ye know," Jack reassured them as Tia disappeared into a back room. Danielle's gaze shifted to her captain only to see his palm open with a hideous dark circle at its center. Cautiously, she stood and approached Jack, taking a closer look at the unsightly spot. It almost appeared to just be a blob of grey paint. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she reached out a hand, slowly nearing to touch the ill omen.

"Danielle!" called Gibbs hoarse voice from her left. "Don' touch it!" She retracted her hand and glanced at the elder pirate. "Don't ya know wha' that is, lass?" Truthfully, she shook her head. Gibbs was about to answer when Tia entered the room again, holding a large jar.

"Davy Jones canno' make port, canno' step on land bu' once every ten years," she said, slowly stepping toward Jack. "Land is where ya are safe, Jack Sparrow, an' so ya will take land wit' ya." She handed the jar to Jack, which on closer inspection, Danielle saw was full of dirt. Jack seemed just as confused as her once he peered into the jar.

"Dirt," he remarked blandly. "This is a jar o' dirt."

"Yes?" Tia appeared genuinely oblivious as to why he was speechless.

"Is the…jar o' dirt goin' to 'elp?" he asked weakly, with little confidence.

"If ya don' want it, give it back," challenged Tia, holding out her hands.

"No," replied Jack indignantly with a suspicious glance as he clutched the jar to his chest. Danielle looked helplessly between the two.

"What is this?" the asked loudly. "I am completely confused. What's that?" She gestured to the spot imprinted on Jack's hand. She heard a huff from behind her.

"Tha', Danielle," said Gibbs as he walked up from behind her, "is wha' we pirates call the black spot. It's wha' Davy Jones uses ta mark those who owe 'im a debt an' wha' draws the Kraken." As he came to stand at Danielle's side, he scowled at Jack's hand. "No' the nicest mark in the least."

"Yes, wha' he says is true," agreed Tia Dalma. "Davy Jones canno' step foot on land. Nei'ter can 'is beast, de Kraken. It is only land where Jack be safe," she explained.

"Bu' I am in no mood to be hidin' away in some bloody stickin' cave with a bunch of island prats, so tha's why we're sendin' dear William off." He grinned over at Will whose sharp eyes darted in his direction. Danielle glanced at her captain suspiciously. What was he planning?

"Indeed, but it would be good for you to note I'm only doing this for Elizabeth's sake," Will responded in biting tones.

"Ah, bu' tha's the very question, ain't it?" said Jack as he rose a finger in the air. "Are ye _sincerely _doin' all this for Elizabeth…an' only Elizabeth?" Will's features became marred with confusion as Danielle's eyes widened in alarm. Was he…?

"Of course. What else do you think?" Will began to stand from his chair.

"Well, there is the slight matter o' Dani—"

"Well, why don't we finish up this visit?" burst in Danielle loudly, her tone far too over-exuberant. Jack stared at her oddly while Will looked about to say something, but Tia Dalma, thankfully, came to her rescue.

"Yes, well," remarked Tia, stepping to her vacant chair and taking a seat, "it will be difficult ta find Davy Jones." Will turned in her direction, and after a quick glance toward Jack, resumed their earlier conversation.

"It seems…we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Tia Dalma said nothing more, turning her attention to half a dozen empty crab claws and shells sitting idly on the table. She cupped them into her hands as her eyes closed, and slowly her hands shook.

"A touch…o' destiny!" The claws flew across the table then came to a halt. All eyes were on the mystic as she leaned forward interestedly, examining the claws. Her gaze roamed from shell to shell as her hand hovered over each separate piece. In curiosity, those standing shuffled closer to the table while those who sat stared at the gypsy's work.

"A rock formation," muttered Tia, her fingers grazing over each claw. "Dis be a specific rock formation in de sea." The floorboards creaked as everyone bent a little closer, attempting to discern what she saw. "It is…" Tia's long fingers curled around a single claw and she threw it back to the table, listening to it crack lightly as it impacted the wood and came to a stop. Again, her hand hovered over it. "…ta de east. De rock formation is ta de east." Her attention returned to her guests. "Dere ya will fin' de Flyin' Dutchman an' derefore…Davy Jones."

"East?" remarked Jack from the back of the crowd. "We jus' 'ave to go east?"

"Yes," replied Tia. She pointed to the table. "Directly east o' dis place be de Flyin' Dutchman."

"No idea 'ow far away?" he asked hopefully.

"I canno' tell ya everyting, Jack Sparrow," she replied crossly. "Some ting's ya must find out yaself." Jack appeared cocky and grinned.

"East it is, then." He looked about ready to leave, but stopped in his tracks at Tia's ominous voice.

"I warn ya, Jack." Her black eyes bored into his. "Davy Jones is no man ta be trifled wit'. Ya are already in debt wit' him, him who _betray_ and kill. Tink wisely before ya act, or dere could be worse _sufferin'_ an' _pain_." With her last words, Tia's eyes shifted to view the others, but Danielle had the distinct feeling Tia was speaking to her. At her side, only a few feet away, Will experienced the same sensation.

Jack appeared sincerely startled. He clutched his dirt even closer to his chest while his eyes looked everywhere but at Tia Dalma.

"Well…in tha' case, we really mus' be goin'. Got to fin' the Dutchman an' Jones an' all tha'." He smiled weakly. "Pleasure seein' ye again, love." He allowed his eyes to make contact with the gypsy-woman. "'ope to see ye soon, then."

"Oh, we will, Jack Sparrow," crooned Tia. "Sooner den ya know."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed in a feeble attempt at excitement. "All tha' said…crew!" He turned to the others. "Time to return to the Pearl." Indifferently, those standing shuffled to the door while Will and Danielle stood from their seats to follow. The two slowly began to cross the room toward the door, when a voice interrupted the monotonous thud of footsteps.

"I would like a word wit' ya, Ms. Cooper." Danielle's brow furrowed and she turned, staring at Tia questioningly. Will halted almost immediately at the request, his eyes shifting to glance back over his shoulder as his boots scuffled against the dirty wood floor. "A word…alone," further explained Tia, meeting Will's gaze. With heavy steps, he completely turned about and crossed his arms.

"I refuse." There was sharp finality in his tone. Danielle's eyes darted to him in wonderment, but she said nothing. Tia, meanwhile, remained calm, her voice taking on a compassionate note.

"I assure ya, Ms. Cooper shall be safe. I only wish for a word." Will shook his head.

"Nonetheless, I refuse to leave her alone with you."

"Mate," interrupted Jack from behind the pair. He came up to stand beside Will. "Danielle will be fine with Tia Dalma. More often then no', she 'as good advice." Cautiously, he dared at look at the gypsy-woman; he was still on edge with her previous words, but internally realized it was important that Danielle spoke with her seeing as Tia was so insistent. "Leave 'em be for a momen'. Danielle won' come to 'arm." A fire came to Will's eyes at the pirate captain's words.

"You expect me to actually leave them alone? You want me to leave Danielle with this—" he nodded sharply in Tia's direction, "this…_witchdoctor_…this voodoo priestess!" His voice became low and threatening. "I don't know how you can say such a thing, Jack! I don't—"

"Will." His words fell away, and he turned to look behind him. "I'll be fine, Will," said Danielle softly. "It's okay. You can go." His mouth dropped open in sincere surprise. He had not expected any such response from Danielle. "Go," she repeated. "I'll be out soon." All he could do was blink for a few long seconds. Soon, he was able to regain himself and spoke.

"Fine," he muttered. "Ten minutes." His eyes drifted to Tia. "If you are not finished in ten minutes, I will assume something is wrong and come in." She nodded once in agreement, and without a word more, he walked from the hut, trailing directly behind Jack.

Both Tia and Danielle were silent and still; they spoke not a word, listening to the soft thump of footsteps, and finally the creak of the door as it snapped quietly shut. Silence reigned over them for a few moments more. To Danielle it was peace and relaxation. There were no worries and no cares. She basked gratefully in the few seconds it lasted. No crucial matter seized her attention and she was left alone to her own thoughts. Her fingertips brushed a nearby tabletop, and she slowly began to trace figures into the wood, her eyes following the movement with careful precision.

The spell was broken as she heard Tia's sharp, approximate footsteps. Her eyes closed in reluctance. She did not want to surrender her calm and peace only to be faced with the troubles and demands of the world she lived in, but there was no way around it; she had to.

"I will forgive William for 'is 'arsh choice o' words." Tia's voice floated to her from some distance to her left. She could feel the woman's dark eyes on her, but she made no reaction to her words. She would let her continue. "I forgive 'im because he say dem out of love…." Danielle's eyes opened without hesitance. The comment alone was enough to bring reality back to her. Her fingers drew a pattern onto the dark wood of the table, and though her eyes observed the movement, her concentration and mind was elsewhere.

"Only love for a friend," she sighed.

"For now, perhaps." Danielle could hear the smile in her voice, and it captured her curiosity. Her fingertips stopped in their work and her head turned to the mysterious woman.

"How do you mean?" she whispered. Questions were dancing in her eyes. The smile was visible; it was secretive, yet reassuring.

"Ya wonder why I ask ta speak," remarked Tia, smoothly changing subjects, though Danielle sensed that what Tia was about to say would surely answer her question. Perhaps she would learn more about the mystifying gypsy. "I tell ya earlier dis night," continued Tia, "dat ya will soon make a choice. The outcome will change ya life fo'ever."

"And this relates to Will?" Danielle probed, her brow furrowing. Tia continued as if she had not spoken.

"Dis choice, only ya alone can make. Ya act on ya 'eart or ya lock dem feelin's away, lettin' dem slowly consume ya ta old age."

"You haven't mentioned the choice yet," remarked Danielle in mild urgency. "Nonetheless, if those are the two possible outcomes, it's obvious which choice I shall make." Tia's eyes shifted; she looked at Danielle as if seeing her for the first time. This time, _her_ eyes held the question: _Is that true? _they asked.

"In ya mind ya 'ave already made de choice," she said without a pause.

"But, what _is_ it?" asked Danielle in perplexity, unable to understand all the minute hints and clues given to her. "What am I to choose? If someone lives or dies? Whether to assist Jack or Will? What _is _it?"

"Ya love 'im." Danielle was taken aback, and her eye's showed that plainly. Tia's comments were so few and unexpected, but they had to tie together and relate in _some_ manner; it was all Danielle could think.

"Yes," she eventually responded, her tone and expression that of surprise. She spoke slowly, as if unsure, when in reality she harbored suspicion and curiosity. What was she getting at?

"Ya must open ya 'eart ta 'im."

"You make it sound like the moment I tell him, he'll abandon Elizabeth and come running to me with open arms," Danielle scoffed with a smirk. "What? Does Will have no choice himself? What I say will immediately come to pass?"

"No," replied Tia. "'im 'eart 'ave a choice, bu' ya tellin' 'im will open 'is eyes. He will see wha' ya 'eart feel an' respond."

"And what makes you think he just won't shy away from me once I've told him?" questioned Danielle skeptically.

"William know ya too well an' love ya too much," Tia responded firmly. "He will no' run from ya, a true friend in 'im 'eart."

"Fine, fine," Danielle snapped sharply, quickly getting tired of Tia's points, primarily due to the fact that they made perfect sense. She knew that. "What of Elizabeth? I'm to steal her fiancé, the man she's due to marry?" Danielle hardly noticed the fact that it was the first time Elizabeth's name was mentioned to Tia Dalma, and the gypsy-woman would most likely not know of whom she spoke. Nevertheless, it was the complete opposite.

"Elizabeth Swann 'as her own trials she must face an' overcome," said Tia fluidly. "Dings can change, fate can veer from its original path."

"And here I thought it was fate that brought Will and I together again," muttered Danielle under her breath, but her words did not go unnoticed by Tia.

"Fate may change," she said, her eyes piercing cooly into Danielle. "It depend on how de destinies intertwine. Ya and William's lives 'ave intertwined many a time, an' because o' dat ya 'ave a unbreakable bond. Ya 'ave been t'rough youth, adulthood, in de face o' death an' fear. Ya 'ave triumphed, an' wit' each trial de bond ya 'ave grow stronger. Ya 'ave met again by de plan o' fate, bu' will continue on in destiny, away from fate's path." Danielle attempted to piece together the confusing words of Tia Dalma, but it was no use.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked in desperation, her eyes pleading.

"It was planned dat ya two would meet again after years apart, but whet'er ya stay toget'er is ya choice," said Tia simply. Her tone was soft and morose. Danielle felt a question form on her lips, but rather a different, unexpected one tumbled from her mouth.

"Why do you tell me all this?" Danielle looked surprised at her own words. Why had she said that? Another glance at Tia told all; something Tia felt deep in her heart was on the verge of breaking loose. Her coal-black eyes were soft and gentle, her features saddened. There was a dark, hurtful past there, and Danielle finally came to realize that Tia's actions were not just an unexpected past time; she was attempting to help Danielle with a mistake she had once made long ago, it was a personal moment of redemption.

"I know wha' love be," said Tia softly, "an' I know ta lose it be death." Her tone was incredibly solemn. Was this the same woman flirting with Jack just minutes earlier? "Do no' worry abou' de thoughts an' emotions o' others. Ya 'eart mus' be made known ta finally hold some internal peace." Danielle was at a loss. How could she _possibly_ tell Will how she felt? It would be like a knife wound to their friendship.

"How do I—?" Her words were cut short as a few soft knocks were heard at the door. Both heads turned to see Will step in, his expression somber and suspicious.

"Your ten minutes are up." His eyes strayed from Tia to Danielle. "Are you ready?" he asked. Danielle looked from between Will and Tia Dalma, unsure of what to do at that moment. She was on the verge of learning something. She opened her mouth, about to beg for a few minutes more.

"Some dings one mus' learn on dere own," remarked Tia, as if knowing Danielle's thoughts. She turned to Will. "We are done." He nodded once briefly.

"Come along, Danielle." There was nothing else to be said or done, and with a sense of doubt, Danielle stepped nearer to Will as he turned to leave the shack. Slowly, she followed, feeling unwilling to go. She was at the threshold, about to cross it after Will, when Tia's voice floated to her. Immediately, her ears perked up and she glanced over her shoulder in anticipation.

Tia offered another small, secretive smile.

"Do no' fear de outcomes. Do as ya feel. De time will come." Danielle waited to see if there she would divulge any more information, but it was not so. With a long sigh, she stepped across the threshold. The door snapped shut.

* * *

I'm not too fond of the ending, but I just had to post a chapter! Hope you all enjoyed, but if I have any faithful readers left, I'd appreciate a review. Happy Holidays!

Ah yes, and there's a poll up regarding this story. Input would be nice!


	10. A Night's Voyage

Saying that it has been a while is not even close, and I apologize for that. Hopefully you can all understand that interests shift and change over time. I've still always enjoyed the character of Danielle, however. She's stuck with me through my years of non-writing.

This chapter has been a very long work-in-progress, just to inform you all. When summer picks up, I hope to get back into this. I'm hitting the last few weeks of school, so I'll try to get to work on the next chapter, but no promises of a chapter for a while…for at least a month, I'm afraid. I gotta concentrate on my studies first, I hope you understand.

Well, hopefully you'll be seeing more of me in the future. Until then, enjoy this chapter. Please read the last few chapters to recall what happened last if need be.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Night's Voyage

Will watched her silently from across the deck. She went about her menial tasks like always, but a hidden sadness—nervousness—was held in her eyes. Whatever that had been bothering her and causing her to keep her distance from him was worsening. She appeared even more distraught and uncomfortable to Will's utmost annoyance. _What did Tia Dalma say to her?_ he could not help but wonder. What secret words and thoughts had the gypsy provoked to cause such discomfort in Danielle?

His gaze shifted to view the Black Pearl's captain, standing tall and proud at the wheel as he steered his beloved vessel. A scowl graced the young man's face at the sight of Jack Sparrow. _He_ was the reason behind Danielle's strange, aloof behavior. Tia Dalma had even aluded to it. _"Or, do know, bu' are loathe ta claim it as yar own."_ He could hear the woman's tantalizing voice in his ear, almost as if she stood right beside him. Will shook his head to rid himself of the eerie feeling that he was not alone. The only point of importance was that Jack was disturbing and frightening Danielle in some way. Will had seen as much when Danielle appeared the other night on deck slightly drunk with a bottle of rum; that had occurred only _after_ a talk with Jack. The captain had pushed her to go through with a number of wild stunts previously: to pose as a shipwrecked civilian, to act like a French translator, not to mention nearly sell her away in a poker game.

"The bloody pirate," Will muttered under his breath vehemently. All the signs were there; he was _certain_ Jack had a part to play regarding Danielle's behavior. What else could the trouble be to pull her down to such a state of discomfort, dread, and avoidance? She shied away from company, his especially. She was no doubt afraid to come speak to him about Jack, but why? What was there to be afraid of? Sure, he would pull Jack apart limb from limb if his fears were confirmed, but that would only better her situation, wouldn't it? He had to confirm his suspicions. If Jack were harming her in any way, Will realized he had to put a stop to it.

Will offered one last glare at Jack, watching as the captain descended the steps to the main deck, before turning on his heel and disappearing down below…likely to his cabin. He took the opportunity to confront Danielle. In only a few long strides, he crossed the length of the ship and came to stand before her as she picked up a coil of rope. At the sight of a long shadow hovering over her, she stopped dead, anxiously glancing up to look into his eyes. There was minute fear there, but she quickly shrugged off her moment of hesitance and continued with her action, hauling the massive line onto her shoulder.

"Hello," she offered quietly with only the slightest of smiles. She stepped around him and continued on.

"I know what's been bothering you," he stated without introduction, his eyes resting on her back. For the second time in mere seconds, she stopped in her tracks. She turned to face him.

"Wh-what?" she whispered wordlessly.

"I know why you've been so distant, what you've been so worried about," Will repeated. Her face blanched—a peculiar sight to see when standing in the shining Caribbean sun—and her eyes widened. The rope slid from her grip and slipped down the length of her shoulder, finally thudding to the deck. _Oh my God!_ she silently cursed to herself, dread immediately seizing her entire being. _He knows!_

"You do?" she managed to stammer out. Perhaps she was misunderstanding, assuming the worst of a situation…maybe he was speaking of something completely different; nothing at all related to the secret emotions she harbored toward him! It was a slim possibility, but she clung to it. His next words, however, shattered any such notion.

"I just don't understand why you did not tell me," he muttered, staring into her hazel orbs, only to break eye contact and run a hand through his hair. With a sigh, he looked at her again. "Why didn't you say anything? At least answer me that." Danielle was struck dumb; she had no answer to that question. Her mouth gaped open like a fish on land as she sought for a proper response.

"Did you actually think my opinion of you would change if you told me?" Will pressed, watching her struggle to come up with a suitable reply. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times before any such sound came out.

"I-I thought you would take it a little differently," she admitted meekly, confusion clouding her mind. She felt weak and inferior under his gaze, like any reason or excuse she offered in response to his question would not do. He was not angry, only frustrated, but that dampened her spirits all the more. She could manage his anger; that was emotion and feeling, but the soft, disappointed tone he used hurt so much more than any harsh words he could fling at her.

"Differently?' he exclaimed incredulously with a hint of amusement. A minor smile came to his features, but not the smile she was so accustomed to. "What reaction were you expecting?" His mind envisioned Jack goading Danielle on, his hands playing with her hair as he made risqué comments. "Were you expecting me to be pleased?" Danielle visibly winced at the stinging remark, silently wishing he had taken the news better.

"F-fine," she stammered weakly, feeling the start of tears in her eyes. "I see your point." She tried her hardest to keep a firm face, but he had never spoken to her in such a manner before. She never expected him to treat her in such a way regardless of the fact that the information had the potential to forever change their relationship. "We-we could just remain friends if you'd prefer."

"Yes, I'd like that very much," he snapped back. His teeth gritted at the insinuation she had just made. She _actually_ gave into Jack's wily, no doubt crude attempts! His previous vision of a disgusted, innocent Danielle being hounded by a sexually-driven Jack shifted to create a more flirtatious persona of Danielle. He could see the two of them standing in some dark hallway as she toyed and teased the rowdy pirate, Jack only smirking and countering her advances. The entire scene infuriated Will. _What would posses her?!?_ He vocalized the thought. "I do not know what would cause you to think such a thing!" He was visibly growing angrier; his eyes were flashing and his nostrils flaring. To put it brief, it frightened Danielle. She had expected shock, maybe discomfort when he found out her secret but never _this_!

"I'm sorry, if that helps out all!" she cried, outstretching her hands. He was about to come back with a sharp retort, but bit it back at her shaken expression. He took a breath.

"Yes, you are," he quietly agreed, "and I forgive you for not telling me, but I'm only looking for what would prove best for you." He pent in his initial anger and it was helping; the fire smoldered and died excruciatingly slow, but nonetheless did so. His voice softened and returned to its normal volume, yet retained its clipped manner.

_What would prove best for me? He hates even the _notion_ of us together I should have seen it from the beginning. He deserves Elizabeth…I don't deserve him. _

A minute or so of silence reined in which both parties calmed and regained themselves. Danielle swiftly pulled herself together and kept her strong features prominent as Will mellowed down. They stared at one another briefly, unsure of what to do or where to go. What could be done after such a scene? The air was thick and tense, electricity sizzled between their locked gazes; neither came to realize, however, that their conversation had, in fact, covered two completely unrelated topics. Unable to let the silence control them any longer, Danielle asked the one question burning on her lips.

"How did you find out?" He had already crushed and demolished her silent dreams, the secret she had harbored in her heart for over a year…what could one more question hurt?

"Jack," said Will menacingly, staring at a crate stamped "RUM" a short distance away. He glanced back up to her. "Now, I must go have a word with him." His voice was cool, but his eyes burned like fire. Danielle was wrong; that question hurt almost worst than the rest. Her trust had been betrayed. As soon as his back turned to face her she knew there was nothing she could say that would stop him. Every word out of her mouth he would quickly dismiss…even if she ran up and literally begged him she doubted he would change his mind. Through all of her years of knowing Will, she knew when he had something on his mind, nothing could distract him; any attempt she made would end up fruitless. All she could was pray that Jack had _some_ form of dignity and would not cause their situation to worsen any more.

Will stormed down the steps, his boots thumping rhythmically on the wooden planks as his coat flared out behind him. He ignored the thick beads of sweat slipping down the back of his neck, a typical effect from the blazing Caribbean sun he had just abandoned. The dark, coolness of the Black Pearl's cramped hall contrasted blatantly to the bright warmth he had just left; an involuntary shiver climbed up his spine as his body adjusted to the lack of heat. The sweat slowly crept down his back, causing a certain degree of discomfort. Nevertheless, his mind was on a mission, and he would not be easily swayed from his final goal. In a few long strides, he approached Jack's door, and without so much as a knock, wrenched it open. Inside, he found the captain sitting idly with a customary bottle of rum in hand. At the intrusion, he looked up.

"'ey, Will—"

"What have you done to Danielle?" Will cut across, advancing on Jack with fiery eyes. The blade of his sword was swiftly placed on the captain's left shoulder. Curiously, Jack's eyes shifted to take in the sight of the sword. With a finger he pushed the blade from his shoulder.

"I've done nothin' to 'er," he answered truthfully. In a flash, the sword was pressed against his throat.

"Don't lie, Jack," breathed Will, his eyes darkening a shade. "My temper is not to be tested now. How have you touched her? How long has this been occurring?" His hand visibly began shaking in his fury, yet his sword somehow remained still and precise. "What else have you done?"

Stubbornly still handling his rum bottle, Jack attempted to push the sword away once more. Will's grip was a strong one, however.

"I believe ye're mistaken, mate," replied Jack lightly, though with a frown. "I ain't touched Danielle…" he paused, a small smile appearing instead, "at leas' no' sexually-speakin'."

"Don't play games with me, Jack!" Will growled, pushing his sword into the captain's neck. Jack felt the bite of the blade, but did not react to it. Instead, a feisty grin came to his lips.

"Standin' up for yer lovely, darlin' Danielle, eh?" He raised the rum to his lips, maneuvering his arm around Will's blade.

"You don't care at all?" Will demanded. "You've seen her! Look at the state she has been in! What have you done?" Jack tried to push the young man's sword from his neck once more, though futilely. The fun in the situation was slowly dying away.

"I told ye already, mate," he said agitatedly. "I haven' touched Danielle…in _any_ way. Now, lower yer bloody sword 'fore I get annoyed an' decide to send a bullet through ye." He prepared to take another swig of rum, but in a matter of seconds the bottle flew from his hand and smashed to the ground. His hand became limp as he stared at the damage done, the glass shards scattered against the floor boards as his beloved rum seeped into the bowels of the ship. In the few seconds it took for his mind to register what had happened, his head spun to face a furious Will.

"Bloody hell!" Jack roared, matching Will's obvious rage. "I though' ye bloody eunuchs knew better than to swipe a bottle o' rum from a man." He glanced sorrowfully at the shattered debris to his right. "Wha' the bloody hell did ye do tha' for?"

"I can deal with you being annoyed," said Will smoothly, his sword still positioned at Jack's throat. "Perhaps then I'll get some answers."

"Ye bloody, stupid eunuch! I told ye, I ain' touched Danielle at all! Ye 'ad no reason to go an' destroy me rum! No man ever touches Cap'n Jack Sparrow's rum!" He was fuming now, and that was a rare sight indeed given his typical casual demeanor.

"I guess I'm the exception to the rule," replied Will.

"Ye bloody…!" Jack was without words. Grabbing Will's arm, he wrenched the man's sword from his throat. "Ge' off me!" Before Will had a chance to resume his position and pin him down once more, the captain jumped to his feet and ripped open the door. "One of ye bloody fools send Danielle down 'ere NOW!" he hollered up to the deck before returning to his seat sullenly and crossing his arms. Will glared at Jack briefly as he sheathed his sword, awaiting Danielle's arrival.

"She has already told me what's happened. How will speaking to her help?" Will muttered after a moment of silence.

"She'll get yer bloody story straight," growled Jack.

* * *

Danielle hastily retied the knot holding the rigging in place to the deck. It had been loosening up recently and the last thing they needed was half a dozen men falling and breaking their necks due to a faulty knot. Unintentionally, she fouled the job, her fingers clumsily fumbling with the rope. "Damn," she cursed, correcting her mistake and reworking the rope. Once finished, she tested her knot's durability by giving the rigging a firm tug. Satisfied with her handiwork, she looked over her shoulder.

"She'll hold now. Go ahead and climb up." A nearby crewmate nodded appreciatively and scurried up the line. She watched the man for a few seconds and prepared to pull herself to her feet. _Considering what state I'm in, I will probably botch standing as well_, she thought bitterly to herself. Nonetheless, raising a hand to the rigging she pulled at it. _Why in the world did Jack have to tell Will? Why couldn't he have left things as they were?_ She quietly groaned to herself, wondering what conversation Will and Jack were currently having below deck.

"Oi, Danielle," a voice suddenly called. She eased her knees back down to the deck floor and turned to see a lad about a few years younger than her running in her direction. She knew his name to be Jonathon.

"Yes?" she replied only halfheartedly, getting a feeling his news would not be the most pleasing. He stopped in front of her.

"The Captain wants to see you in his cabin. Sounds in a right fit state, though, I'll warn you, the way he hollered for you." Danielle closed her eyes; it was the only way she could prepare herself to confront Jack. She took a breath and resumed in pulling herself to her feet. Jonathon offered a hand to steady her. "I sure would not want to be in your shoes," he grinned lightly, hoping to ease the newly found worries shrouding her face. With a sigh, she turned to him.

"I appreciate the gesture, Jonathon, but that does nothing for my nerves." He smiled meekly.

"Sorry, Danielle, I thought it would help." She nodded lightly.

"I understand," she admitted, giving him a pat on the back. "You get back to work. I need to go find Jack." Leaving Jonathon to his tasks, Danielle crossed the deck, dreading each step she took, and walked down below.

Coming to Jack's door, she knocked, and before a reply was heard, she opened it. The sight inside did not lift her spirits in the least. _They're both here!_ she groaned silently to herself. _My day keeps getting better and better…._ Will stood to one side, arms crossed and furious by the looks of it. Jack was seated in his chair, an equal look of rage on his features. Danielle allowed herself to take a few deep breaths. The entire ordeal would be over faster if she were calm. Finally, she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

"You called for me, Jack."

"Aye," said Jack with a nod. "I wan' ye to answer a question. Don' go off into a rant, jus' answer it. Mr. Turner needs to 'ave somethin' straightened out." His eyes shifted to glance momentarily at Will then returned to Danielle.

Danielle felt as though she was going to be sick. What did they want to ask? Was there something she had said that neither of them really liked? Had Will said something to Jack regarding their earlier conversation, something that annoyed Jack? But then again, Jack had originally told Will her secret, so was Jack supporting her or against her? Seeing no other option, Danielle nodded to Jack's requests and waited for the infamous question, her heart pounding in her chest. A beat of silence passed only increasing the tension in the room. Would Jack just ask and get it over with?! He took in a breath…the seconds seemed to go on forever. She watched his lips begin to form the first word, and Danielle closed her eyes. It felt like her death was being sentenced and she just wanted it over with. No sooner had she thought this than Jack's words escaped his mouth.

"'ave I ever touched ye in any way?" Danielle involuntarily took in a breath, but as his question registered into her mind, she released it. Her eyes flew open. Was this a joke? Her brow wrinkled as she looked from Jack to Will and back again.

"What?" she voiced. All her anxiety and fear melted away to confusion. "N-no. No, you've never touched me." Jack grinned a little and stood to his feet.

"There ye are, mate," he said to Will. "Told ye I never touched 'er. Now fetch me another bottle o' rum an' ge' out o' me cabin."

"Wait a moment," snapped Will as he turned to Danielle, pointing. "You told me he had touched you. You _just_ told me that!"

"What?" questioned Danielle again. "No, I didn't." She glanced over at Jack briefly. "He's never touched me…at least in the way you mean," she added as an afterthought.

"We just spoke of it on the deck. You admitted to the fact that he has been touching you. You said that you would just remain friends if I wanted. That gave me the impression that you were goading on his advances."

"Me goad on Jack!" She pointed to herself then Jack. "Never!" The sheer absurdity of the thought nearly made her laugh, but there were more important issues to be dealt with. "What would make you think such a thing?" Will sighed in frustration. Hadn't he explained that already?!

"You told me so," he said once more, quickly getting tired of explaining himself, "…or at least that's what I thought you had meant…that you had been goading Jack on…." Danielle pointed a finger at Will as her mind tried to connect the pieces together.

"Wait…" she muttered as what he was saying suddenly began to click. "You thought I'd been talking about Jack…?"

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here right now." Before the situation could get any more convoluted and waste any more of his time, Jack stepped between the two of them.

"Would ye two please go up on deck to finish up yer little couple issue, 'ere, an' let me ge' back to me rum?"

"No," they chorused, their minds still focused on the misunderstanding. Jack scowled.

"Fine, bu' make it quick 'fore I kick the both o' ye ou' o' here." He turned on his heel and dropped back into his chair, crossing his arms and waiting for the pair to leave. They picked up their conversation just where it had left off as if there had been no interruption.

"That explains it," said Danielle to herself. She thought over what she had said earlier and saw exactly how it could be taken out of context. _Now that's strange_, she mused to herself. As the thoughts faded away, she focused her concentration on Will once more.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding," she said softly, not knowing exactly how to mend up the issue. "I had not been speaking about Jack…or him, uh, seducing me….. "

"Wha'? No apology for me," Jack cut in again. His frown deepened. "I didn' even bloody well seduce ye!" he hollered jumping to his feet, receiving not an ounce of attention. It was almost as if he didn't exist. "No, dear ol' Jack gets nothin', no' even when a bloody whelp bursts into 'is room and shatters 'is rum," he grumbled to himself, collapsing back into his chair.

"Well obviously what I said made sense to you in some manner," remarked Will, risking a minute glance to Jack, "and apparently it upset you for whatever reason…so the question then becomes what did you think_ I _had been talking about?" Danielle blinked. Nothing came to mind. She couldn't just suddenly come clean and say she had thought he had found about her being in love with him and was requesting that they only be friends because the thought of them being anything more than friends was atrocious to him. No…she could not say that. Seeing no other option, she smiled weakly and shook her head, opting for playing naive.

"It was nothing, Will. I thought you had been referring to something entirely different. Now that I realize you hadn't meant that, all is alright now." Will appeared skeptical. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you certain? You seemed really upset." Danielle's smile widened and she waved away the comment.

"Yes, it is nothing important." Will took in the over-exuberant expression on her face and scrutinized her carefully. His face became set in a frown.

"You're lying." Danielle was caught off guard with his blatant remark; her surprise was shown through her features only briefly before she hastily masked her face and smiled all-too-happily again.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said in what she hoped sounded innocent. Will had to exercise all his willpower not to roll his eyes at her pitiful act. Hoping to jolt her back to reality, he adopted a stern tone. He stared down at her through hard, cold eyes.

"Come now, Danielle. You've never been good at lying, least of all to me. Something was bothering you…." Her lips parted to speak. "Do not even attempt to deny it!" he retorted, and immediately her mouth clamped shut. She groaned, hating to be backed into a corner as she was. Will saw through her lie and knowing him, he would want the truth. How the hell was she supposed to get around actually telling him the truth, though? She let her façade drop and her smile crumpled.

"Alright, Will. I'll admit that I was lying and yes, you did upset me." Will crossed his arms. Finally they were getting somewhere.

"Why? What did you think I'd been talking about?" Danielle released a sigh and pulled her hands through her hair.

"I'd tell you, Will…but…," she searched fruitlessly for her words, "I need some time to figure out what I was thinking myself. I've been a bit rattled as of late." Will nodded.

"So I've seen. But you know you can tell me if anything is wrong." He lowered his hands, taking on a less intimidating position and his eyes softened some.

"I know, Will. Trust me, I do!" replied Danielle with a weak smile. "I just need to get things straightened out first, alright?"Will pondered over the plea for a moment, allowing a few seconds to pass in silence.

"Alright," he finally agreed. "I do hope you intend on telling me one day though."

"I do!" Danielle replied in a heartbeat. "Just not right away." Will nodded again and put a hand to her shoulder.

"I can accept that." He offered a smile to which Danielle grinned back. Without a thought, she hugged him. She hadn't got everything off her chest yet, but at least Will would stop worrying and checking on her. She would have time where she could think rationally about her true feelings. It simply felt so good to know that there would be no more misunderstandings and secrets between herself and Will. It was one less thing to worry about.

Will affectionately accepted the hug.

"Oh joy!" garbled a voice to their right. "Now tha' all is righ' once more in lovey dovey Will an' Danielle land, maybe ye two can leave me to me rum!" Jack stared at them looking none-to-pleased. "I swear, with the way ye two fight an' bicker, folks woul' think ye're married." Will laughed lightly as he released Danielle.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment. Whoever gets Danielle as his wife is a lucky man." Danielle's cheeks turned rouge as she silently vowed to kill Jack.

"If I remember rightly, you've said something like that before, Will," she mumbled, though not knowing why. A few beats of silence followed. It was not hard for the memory to resurface in Will's mind. He remembered the night on the _Dauntless_ vividly and recalled exactly what took place.

"I hope you're not beginning to doubt me," he said with a frown. "It's only been a year."

"Well, seeing as I have not yet met the right man, it is hard to affirm your belief, Will." She sighed. "However, I shouldn't be so morbid. It will do me no good." A ghost of a smile played at Will's lips.

"You'll be fine, Danielle. Just be patient. Soon enough you'll be wed, you just have to be patient."

"I suppose you're right," she muttered. "It is just—"

"Bloody hell! I 'ad no intention wha'soever o' startin' another conversation with tha' comment," groaned Jack from his seat. "Jus' ge' me another bottle o' rum. I'll be needin' one seeing as William destroyed me last one." He shot a minute glare in Will's direction. The young blacksmith smirked briefly before returning to his somber state.

"Yes, well, you'll be fine, Danielle. Have no worries." Feeling the need to offer more than a few kind words, Will bent forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I best be getting back up on deck" he said.

"Of course," she murmured, looking to the doorway.

"Oh, I wan' a quick word with ye before ye go love," said Jack. Danielle turned back to her captain.

"Alright, Jack." Will looked a bit quizzical. Jack, meanwhile, grinned in his typical manner.

"Nothin' to worry abou', mate," he replied with ease. "Jus' need to talk to Danielle abou' giving misinformed information to some people abou' other people, particularly abou' me." Will smirked and turned once more to Danielle.

"I'll see you on deck, then?"

"Yeah," she nodded, as he crossed the room and shut the cabin door. She smiled. Whew, it felt good for Will to behave normally for once. No more suspicious sidelong glances or constant questions. He was giving her the time she needed to herself and she was extremely appreciative. Now she wouldn't have to constantly worry about his next prying question; she could tell him her secret on her own time. A great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she felt just marvelous!

"Ye can stop starin' at me door, love. Ye migh' burn a 'ole into it." Danielle looked at Jack who sat grinning cockily at her. Suddenly attempting to act disinterested, he checked his cuticles. "I'd also appreciate it if ye'd stop fawnin' over 'im, 'specially when I'm 'ere." Crossing her arms, she turned to face Jack fully.

"I wasn't fawning over him." Jack looked up from his nails.

"Please, love, ye can 'ardly keep yerself off 'im." Danielle frowned.

"I might have hugged him, but that means nothing! As for the kiss, I played no part in that."

"Say wha' ye wan', darlin'. Ye know ye liked it. Oh, an' fetch me a bottle o' rum!" He grinned at the thought of his beloved drink. Danielle marched to the door and grabbed a bottle, talking all the way.

"Though I might have hugged him, it does not mean I was fawning over him." Jack's eyes sparkled at the sight of his rum.

"I'm sure ye wanted to do much more than hug the lad, aye? Possibly return tha' kiss o' his?" Danielle stopped in front of him. Jack, meanwhile went for the bottle, but she pulled it out of his reach, offering a minute glare.

"Even if that were true, I have too much respect for him to actually commit such an act, unlike you!"

"I don' know if I'd call tha' respect for the lad; I'd call tha' havin' a strong resolve." He reached up for his rum again, but she pulled it away a second time. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Do you want this rum?" Jack grinned.

"Very much so." Danielle ripped the cork out and took a swig, feeling the rum's bite in the back of her throat. Jamming the cork back into the bottle neck, she thrust it at Jack.

"Then I recommend you shut it! You have no place in these matters between Will and I!" Jack laughed outright as he pulled the cork from the bottle for himself.

"Feisty today, aren' we?" He took a long drink. Danielle folded her arms and stared down at her captain.

"Is this the only reason you wanted to speak to me, Jack? To poke fun at me?" As he lowered the bottle, rum dripped down his chin. He hastily wiped it away.

"No, love, no!" Unable to resist his rum, he put the bottle to his lips again. Danielle sighed.

"I thought you told him." she whispered. "That's why I was so worried when I first came in." Jack slowly lowered his rum in a rare, serious moment.

"No, I didn', darlin'. Wasn' ever plannin' on tellin' 'im. I 'as leavin' tha' to ye." Danielle smiled.

"Well, I appreciate that." She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Jack's brows knitted together.

"Ye sure yer 'eart's set on the whelp. I coul' always use someone warm in me bed." He offered a sly grin. Danielle chuckled.

"A fine attempt, Jack, but you can't get me that easily." She winked and walked toward the door.

* * *

Danielle leaned back and perched her legs up against the ship's rail. It was her watch and there was little else to do. The waters were relatively calm that night; it was tranquil, peaceful, and dark, just as it ought to be so late at night. Dropping her booted feet to the deck floor she bent over and picked up the mug of water she had set beside the crate she was sitting on and took a sip. She returned the mug to its rightful place and resumed her previous position.

"It's a quiet night," she mused to herself looking across the barren deck.

"Though not completely silent," a voice replied from behind her. Danielle's spine straightened in an instant and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her feet slammed once more to the deck, upsetting the mug sitting next to her. Upon looking in the direction of the voice, she visibly calmed at recognizing the silhouette of the man approaching her.

"Bloody hell, Will," she garbled. "You don't do that when I am on watch."

"Sorry," came his reply as he appeared at her side. He offered a smile. Danielle merely smirked in return as she bent over to pick up her fallen drink. There was still some water left and she took a drink.

"So what are you doing up on deck at this time?" asked Danielle between gulps of water. "It's the middle of the night." Will shrugged.

"No specific reason." Danielle glanced over at him skeptically.

"There has to be a reason. I suspect one of these two: you cannot sleep or you came here specifically to see me." She ticked the reasons off on her fingers as she spoke. "Did you know it was my watch?" He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. That was a telltale sign if ever Danielle saw one. She chuckled lightly to herself as she slouched lower in her seat. Will looked over at her, quirking a brow in question.

"Are you alright?" Danielle smiled up at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." She rubbed her eyes with a pointer finger and thumb, wiping away the sleep that had settled there. Will cocked his head to one side.

"Do you want me to take over your watch as you get some sleep?" Danielle's face broke into a smile and she laughed.

"No, Will. It's fine. You can't always take my watch. And this time I'm not intoxicated." She tapped the mug with a finger. "This is water, I promise." She took another drink and grinned up at him. He eyed the mug before his face broke into a lighthearted smile.

"In that case, I have another question to ask of you." He paused for a moment as he waited for Danielle's full attention. Hastily, she set her water to one side and looked at him in rapt interest. After locking eyes with her for a brief moment, he sighed. "I do not know how to go about asking this," he mumbled, turning away from her to face the warm Caribbean waters. Danielle craned her neck forward to catch his softly spoken words.

"Will," she whispered, "you know you—" she immediately quieted as he raised his right hand to silence her. Out of the corner of his eye, she noticed him peering at her. He licked his lips.

"Well, then I suppose I must outright say it." Slowly, he ran his hand along the ship's wooden rail. Under other circumstances Danielle would have thought Will's behavior strange, but considering how seriously he was speaking, she noted it with little worry. Will spoke again. "What I must ask is…" Danielle leaned forward in interest, waiting anxiously for him to complete his thought, but that did not happen; without warning he spun around, his blade slicing through the air toward her. With hardly a thought to the action, she grabbed at her sword's hilt and skillfully blocked the oncoming attack. She stared wide-eyed at the sword that clashed with hers until raising her eyes to Will unwavering figure as he loomed over her. He smirked cheekily.

"…have you been practicing?" he finished, drawing his blade back from hers. Her jaw practically dropped open.

"What the bloody—what are you getting at, Will?" she breathed, slowly getting over the shock of her friend unexpectedly attacking her.

"I'm sorry," he grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I had to see if you were on your guard or not. I wanted to see if your skill as a swordsman has improved at all."

"So you have to bloody well frighten me to death?!" she all but shouted. "You could have just bloody asked to duel if you wanted to see my sword skills!" Will grinned at the prospect.

"A fine idea! Care for a duel, then?" He offered her a hand. Danielle let out a huff and took a gulp of water.

"Ah, why not? There's nothing better to do." She grabbed Will's hand and he hoisted her to her feet. They crossed to the center of the deck and each adopted a fighting stance. Will's smirked as the exhilaration of competition flashed across his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Danielle grinned in response, feeling an adrenaline rush about to begin.

"I believe so." Will chuckled.

"Then prepare yourself." As fast as a cat, he lunged forward and the sound of steel-on-steel rung through the silence. Will dueled with ferocity, but each attack he attempted was quickly foiled. Danielle stood firmly on the spot, refusing to move her feet about. Her balance was already shaky as it was; with each successive parry of Will's attacks, her balance wavered and she feared falling. To dare move her feet would ultimately end in her defeat.

"You've improved. I see that much already," said Will between sword strokes. Danielle nodded curtly before cutting her sword across Will's stomach. He easily blocked the maneuver however.

"I've had to improve. It's necessary for survival when living a life of piracy," she eventually responded, but just as she hit the last syllable of her sentence, her sword was knocked from her hand. They both looked at the fallen blade.

"You could stand for a bit more improvement, though," Will antagonized, lowering his sword for the briefest of moments. Danielle's mildly-offended gaze swiveled to meet his. He shrugged. In a fleeting second, Danielle whipped her pistol out and took aim.

"You were saying?" Will looked slightly taken aback, but still remained extremely calm. He frowned.

"I would hardly consider that fair, Danielle." She simply smiled impishly at him.

"A little compensation for the occurrences from earlier tonight…namely you frightening me half to death twice." She slowly stepped nearer to him until her pistol barrel rest only a few inches from his forehead. Her eyes remained trained on his face. Sincerity flitted across her face. "It's not cocked in case you are worried." Will was as calm as ever. He shook his head.

"I never assumed it was." As he spoke, he stealthily popped a button from the front of his jacket and palmed it. Danielle looked smug.

"So am I to be declared the winner?" Just as the silence settled around them once more, Will tossed the button from his hand. A faint clatter was heard as the piece struck the deck. Danielle's gaze drew away from him for a second, but it was all he needed. He took the opportunity to shove the barrel of Danielle's pistol away from him as he circled behind her in one easy stride. He wrapped his left arm around her, pinning her arms to her front as he lightly placed the blade of his sword to her bare throat.

"You are not the winner yet," he whispered in her ear. "You must watch out for distraction. It could lead to your death one day." He tightened his grip about her causing her to limply hold her pistol. "I recommend you drop it." Seeing no other option open to her, she did as he said and let it clatter to the deck. He smirked in victory. "Now how are you going to get out of this?" Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his smug look.

"Simple," she replied with a smile. Will's smirk faded as he noted her confidence. Danielle, using Will as balance support, leaned back slightly before raising her foot into the air. It dawned on Will exactly what she was doing as her heel came to slam sharply onto the front of his boot. He could not help the grimace that flashed across his face. His grip on her went lax for a second and she took the opportunity to quickly scurry away from him and retrieve her fallen sword. By the time she turned around to face him, he had recovered and was ready for the next stage of the duel.

Danielle set herself into position, but Will silently requested a moment. He began to take off his heavy leather jacket, first removing his left arm, then the right. He allowed the coat to fall to the floor, but did not let it go. Glancing up to Danielle, a smile played at his lips. Her guard immediately went up, her sword rising slightly. That was the exactly reaction he wanted. Without a second's notice, Will whipped the coat back behind him and cast it forward. The heavy fabric draped over Danielle's sword, and following through with his motion, he whipped it back once more. Just as he predicted, Danielle's blade glided from her hand and crashed to the floor. No longer needing his coat, he tossed it to one side as he brandished his sword at Danielle and advanced forward. She had no other weapons she could rely on. She slowly stepped back as he drew ever closer, but finally her footing gave out on her. She stumbled backwards and fell. Will came to stand over her, his sword lazily pointed at her. There were only two possible choices: admit defeat or…. Vouching for the risky move, she swung her leg forward and it just caught his feet, knocking them out from under him. He groaned as his body made contact with the cold, unwelcoming wood of the deck. Taking his second's vulnerability, Danielle snatched up his fallen sword and pointed it at him while kneeling. With a chuckle, Will offered a surprised, but impressed smile. Danielle grinned in return.

"So, am I the victor?" Will had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Not quite yet." With his right foot, he kicked the sword from Danielle's hand, then quickly sat up, grabbed her about the shoulders, and pinned her down to the deck beside him.

"I believe I am the victor," he declared with a grin glancing at Danielle. All sense of competition gone from within her, she rolled onto her back and let out a sigh.

"Fine." Will laughed aloud and sat up.

"Come now, you came in close second." Danielle pulled herself upright and offered Will a mock glare. "You did fabulously. You've improved tremendously, Danielle," he complimented her with a smile. She tried to keep her glare in place but it faltered and she could not help the grin that appeared on her face.

"Bloody hell…what power do you have over me, Will?" she asked, breaking into a fit of laughter. His smile widened.

"The power of knowing you, Danielle." He jumped to his feet and turned about. "I know you and therefore know your weaknesses." He proffered a hand with a sly smile; she rolled her eyes, but took his hand nonetheless.

"I would say you have a unique sense of charm," she countered as she was hoisted to her feet. "I bet you could get a woman to do just about anything with just a smile." Will offered her an intrigued look before turning to retrieve Danielle's sword and pistol.

"Does this 'unique sense of charm' work on you, might I ask?" he questioned, his back to Danielle as he bowed low to pick up the fallen weaponry. In a few seconds he turned on his heel and faced her. She held out his sword, offering it back to him.

"If you are not careful, we may have yet another duel tonight." She met his gaze and held it there. "To ask a woman such a question is to reveal a dear secret." Will let out a soft laugh and took his sword, handing back Danielle's sword and pistol with his remaining hand. He smiled lightly, admiring the blade in his hand before his gaze returned to Danielle.

"I'd be willing to have another duel." He smirked. Danielle let out a sarcastic laugh. With a flourish, she sheathed her sword and belted her pistol.

"Ah, not tonight, Mr. Turner!" She turned about and returned to her post, slumping down onto the crate and propping up her feet once more. "You see, I have a duty I must keep to." She grinned cheekily up at Will.

"If you're sure…." He looked slyly over to her, but she paid him no mind. Danielle retrieved her mug of water, peered in to see if anything remained, and took a drink.

"I'm positive, Mr. Turner, but thank you for asking." Will fluidly sheathed his sword before leaning back against the rail of the ship.

"You are welcome," he nodded politely, but already the light of competition was fading from his eyes.

A mild wind picked up, pushing against the sails of the ship. Will's gaze followed the course of the wind: it blew in the direction they were headed—to the _Flying Dutchman_. His previously soft features hardened. Fingering her mug, Danielle watched Will, trying to read his features. The playfulness his eyes had held a few moments before had died away. A resolve now shone through them—a determination fueled by anger and frustration. Slowly, Danielle bent to one side and set her mug down on the planks of the deck. Will did not move. She found the silence to be uncomfortable and claustrophobic—all trace of the light-hearted duel they had had moments before was gone. Feeling as if she was invading upon a precious moment, yet unable to stand the quiet, Danielle broke the silence.

"Try not to worry. We'll get Elizabeth out of danger. We have done it once, we can do it once more." Will turned.

"I can't help but worry," he said slowly, as if carefully choosing his words. "She's locked in the brig at Port Royal by that madman Beckett." The pace of his words quickened. "And yes, we did save her before, but how many times must I place Elizabeth in these drastically life-threatening situations?" Danielle stared at him incredulously.

"Will, you're doing no such thing!"

"Yes, I am, Danielle! Why was she captured by Barbossa? Because she had taken _my_ medallion. Why is she in the brig now? Because I assisted in the rescue of Jack."

"_I_ had a hand in that rescue as well," countered Danielle. "You cannot take the full blame for that situation." A low growl rent through Will's throat.

"If only Jack would give me his compass, I could have the situation behind us—I could have Elizabeth free." His slammed a fist against the rail. Danielle looked at him in wonderment.

"You're sense of duty is overwhelming, Will."

"What?" he said sharply, but biting back his tone.

"You blame _yourself_ for this entire situation when it is the farthest thing from the truth. You are _not_ at fault for the way things have turned out."

"Of _course_ I am," muttered Will acidly. "Elizabeth and I have warrants out for our arrest. _I_ put her in that situation." Danielle's feet crashed to the ship floor as she shot upright.

"Bloody hell, Will! You didn't do a damn thing wrong! Elizabeth put _herself_ in that situation! _She _stood by _you_, and I stood by you. You _cannot_ take the blame for every damn thing that goes wrong!" Danielle's eyes flashed. "Sometimes you must accept the consequences of your own actions."

"Are you saying that Elizabeth is to blame for this?" Will questioned harshly. Danielle took a breath.

"I am saying that Elizabeth probably knew the dangers of standing beside you when we rescued Jack," she said slowly, annunciating each word. "She is a smart girl who can take care of herself." She took another breath to calm herself further. "You _cannot_ take the blame for the situations others have placed themselves in."

"How can I not?" asked Will seriously. "I'm her fiancé. I'm meant to protect her, help her, keep her safe. And here I have done the opposite of that." Danielle slumped back onto the crate.

"I can't help you with the guilt you feel, Will," she responded truthfully. "You have to figure that one out alone." _Trust me_, she added silently, musing on the feelings of guilt she was grappling with regarding her resurfaced emotions for Will. That, too, was something that would have to be dealt with alone. _Assuming Jack keeps his nose out of my business_. "I _can_ help you," she continued without a beat, "with trying to rescue Elizabeth, however." Will looked at her in confusion.

"You are already doing that," he said. Danielle nodded.

"And I will continue to, but you should know that Jack is not acting like himself."

"Jack?" muttered Will, perplexed. His brows furrowed suspiciously.

"He's been acting bizarre of late—more different than usual—even before you returned. He refused to tell anyone about Davy Jones' key until that conversation with Tia Dalma. I don't trust him. He's up to something, I think." Will nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll take that into account, but plan or not, I have to get this key in order to save Elizabeth. I'll have to risk it." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"There's that overwhelming sense of duty again…."

"What else do you expect of me?" Danielle smiled lightly in attempt to gloss over their earlier fight.

"Nothing less."

* * *

Shouts could be heard…and footsteps, fast-moving footsteps clanking and clambering along floorboards. They were nearby…and _very_ annoying! Danielle rolled over in her hammock, pulling her coarse sheet with her. She had just left her shift a few hours earlier; could they not quiet down? What could possibly incite so much ruckus? She whisked open one eye; the room was just as dark as always, and no hint of light peeked through the hull of the ship as it occasionally did in the morning. As the pounding of feet continued, Danielle flipped over and faced her doorway. Light creeped through a crack at the bottom of the door…candlelight, not sunlight. She half-considered getting up, if only to see what all the noise was about when a sharp knock shook her door on its hinges.

"Danielle," she heard a muffled voice call through the wood. "We've found the _Dutchman_."

The _Dutchman_! Now that certainly would incite a crowd! Danielle's eyes lit up and she scrambled from her hammock.

Throwing on her coat, she climbed the steps onto the upper deck. A storm had set in since she had been on watch. She squinted through the downpour at a ship wrecked on some rocks. It was smaller than she had thought it would be. Carefully, she maneuvered her way to where Jack, Will, and Gibbs conversed.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman_?" she heard Will ask as he peered through the rain at the scuttled ship. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do ye," replied Jack nonchalantly. "Do _no'_ underestimate 'er!" As she stepped over to them, she noticed Jack give Gibbs an obvious glance. Immediately her guard was up. Gibbs' words only increased her suspicion:

"Must've run afoul o' the reef."

"Strange," voiced Danielle over the storm as she appeared behind the three. "I would have that the _Dutchman_ to be larger, especially considering your stories, Gibbs." She shot him a glare; it was far too easy to sense when Gibbs was bluffing. Jack attempted to smooth over the comment.

"Well, love, ye know Gibbs…tends to exaggerate." Danielle considered his statement.

"Yes, I tend to recall a ridiculous story involving sea turtles."

"Now, _tha'_ one was true, love," countered Jack with a smile. "Bu', William." He turned to Will. "So, wha's yer plan, then?"

"I cut down anyone in my path," replied Will resolutely with a nod.

"I like it," approved Jack with a curt nod and a smile. "Simple, easy to remember."

"Wait," muttered Danielle, stepping between the two of them, her eyes trained on Jack. "_his _plan? You expect him to board that ship alone?"

"He wants to save 'is bonnie lass." Danielle glared daggers at him. Jack's words rushed together as he noted the look in her eyes. "I specifically tol' 'im he'd 'ave to fin' the key. He knew it was comin'."

"Jack, I refuse to let you allow him to go out there alone!" She pointed out to the awaiting _Dutchman_.

"I'll be fine, Danielle," said Will lightly. "I'll row out there, fetch the key, then return." Danielle rounded on him.

"No, you aren't!" She turned back to Jack. "May I speak with you?"

"Cer'ainly, love," he replied with a grin. With a sigh, she grabbed him by the arm and walked him off a few paces.

"Jack, what the bloody hell are you planning?!"

"Nothin', love. I'm simply allowin' Will to do as he said he was goin' to do," he replied innocently. Danielle easily saw through the act, however.

"I swear that isn't the _Dutchman_. Gibbs told me some stories. That is not what the ship looks like."

"Pirate's honor, love," replied Jack, putting a hand to his heart. "Tha' _is_ the _Dutchman_." Danielle's nostrils flared.

"I'm joining him, then." Jack's eyes widened.

"Wha'?!" he said dumbstruck. "No, no, no, love. Tha's no' necessary! He'll be fine." Will stepped toward them from one side.

"Couldn't help but overhear," he interrupted. "And, no, Danielle, you don't need to join me." He grinned. "It will be simple. I'll board the _Dutchman_, get the key, then be back quickly."

"See!" said Jack exuberantly. "You don't—"

"No, Will," Danielle cut across. "I'm coming with you."

"Danielle," muttered Will shaking his head, "if you come, I'll be far too worried for you. I would not be able to concentrate on my task. Have you seen what the weather is like today?" He gestured out to the storm that was rocking the _Pearl_ about. She paid it no mind.

"Yes, I noticed to weather," she muttered dismissively with a wave of her hand. "I'm not worried about that, though. I refuse to let you do this alone."

"Danielle," Will pleaded a final time. "Don't worry."

"Yeah," said Jack. "Listen to the whelp for once." Danielle looked from Will to Jack and narrowed her eyes.

"No," she said with finality. "Let's go, Will."

* * *

Well, I admit that I'm not too fond of the ending…too much dialogue if you ask me, so I might go back and revise that in the future.

But, as I like to say after every chapter, please review and give me critiques/criticisms. They always make one a better writer! Until next time!


End file.
